Desperation
by have-a-great-day
Summary: Major Jasper Whitlock, devoted brother in both arms and blood, and a vampire. His life could not be more perfect but there's a deep ache inside of him. It threatens to overwhelm everything that he has become, and he needs to dismiss it. What happens when they only way for that hurt to stop is to find his mate? OC X Jasper. OC X Alice. Volturi involvement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_June, 2020_

_Baron Rouge, Louisianna_

"So.. Pops, why exactly are we out here tonight?," I asked, an eyebrow curving slightly, placing my elbows on the clean cherry wood table then I interlocked my fingers, and rested my chin atop them. We - well, my father, my brother and I - were dining in the best bistro in town, _Lacour's Grill,_ seated under the cover of the dull, amber lights, flooding the ceiling and blanketing the room with a warm undertone; the humidity that swirled in the air, leaking from the visible, blisteringly hot kitchen caused my asymmetrical, sleeveless shirt to stick to my back slightly, and I revelled in the familiar, spicy scent of the typical Cajun cuisine served in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, that danced in the air, its aroma coating us, and drawing us in, causing my stomach to growl loudly.

My twin brother, Clyde, simply turned to me, as if he heard my stomach's embarrassing wail of hunger, and grinned, cheekily, his white teeth practically glowing in the dark room, and I nudged his shoulder with my own, lightly, as he mocked with his hazel green eyes, shining with mirth and amusement. His nose twitched while he smiled, as it always did, much like my own; the only thing, besides our dark brown, curly hair that we shared. Our dad, Joseph Noel, was seated in the seat opposite me, his dark skin complimenting his gleaming white teeth perfectly, and his equally playful, if not somewhat nervous hazel-green eyes shining behind his nimbly framed glasses. He clenched his hands together, and glanced around the rustic-styled restaurant, anxiously, before looking back at my expectant expression. He licked his lips once, before answering, his thick Southern accent colouring his words, "I-Well, I just wan'.. Well, damn, Imma just come out with it.. I got a promotion at work."

My eyes widened, and I grinned, widely, as did Clyde, who reached over the table, and clapped my dad on the back, and I stood, sweeping over to him, my floral dress flittering in the air, and hugging him to me, tightly. I said, into his ear, quiet enough as to not cause a scene with the other patrons around us, "Congrats, dad! That's great news! Why'd you take so long to tell us?," I asked, sitting back in the wooden chair, and crossed my bare ankles, patiently yet intrigued as to what his answer could possibly have been.

"Well.. It's jus' that the job.. It ain't here," he said, while rubbing the back of his neck, apprehensively. I felt myself stiffen at those words, and my eyes narrowed, to some extent, and I gritted my teeth together, and Clyde asked, before I could get a word in, "What'cha mean, pops?," and his eyes glinted, as he spotted his meal approaching on the arm of a fairly pretty young waitress, who was too busy staring at my brother's chest to notice the other two customers at the table, AKA my dad and I.

Fuckin' jack hole.

My dad answered, "I jus' mean that it's not in Baton Rouge.. It's in Wisconsin," and at that, my blood froze briefly, and congealed in my veins. My brows creased, and I could tell that my dad didn't want to look in my molten silver eyes.

I would.. Have to move?

My expression faded into something that I could only describe as entirely vacant, and I felt the sounds surrounding me bleed out into the background, until everything sounded like muffled white noise. I saw mouths moving and I knew there _should _be sounds around me, but I couldn't hear anything, and I was more than startled when a plate, full to bursting with lobster, prawns, crawfish and other kinds of shellfish, was thrust beneath my nose, causing my mouth to, immediately, salivate, and my stomach growl again, louder this time.

"You hungry, cher?," Clyde asked, his plate already half-empty, and a fork full of some kind of chunky red meat and vegetables, smothered with sauce. I nodded, and grasped my metal utensils, before muttering a quiet prayer under my breath, and dug into my food; my dad's confession being pushed to the back of my mind. Until I finished, of course, because _then _this shit would be addressed, because there was no way, and I mean _no way, _that I was moving to Wisconsin, without a good goddamn reason.

After twenty minutes of completely awkward and particularly tense silence, I reclined back in my seat, and wrapped my arms around my somewhat bloated stomach, and I stared at my father, my gaze hard and fairly steely, considering how much I did, in fact, love my dad, I just wasn't at all impressed with what he was doing. I glared, ferociously at him, at he winced, not necessarily because he was scared of me, but because I was his baby girl, and he didn't like when I was upset. If that made me sound spoilt, then let it be so, because I was everything but that. I paved my own way through life; I paid for the tax on my motorcycle, I paid a small amount of rent towards the house every month, _and _I had my own weekend and late night job working at a diner as a waitress, along with attending high school fulltime. Nobody in their right mind could call me a spoilt brat, because I wasn't - I was the polar opposite of that.

"Baby girl, don't pout, you'll get frown lines, sugar," he whined, and I rolled my eyes in response. "Don't.. I'm not takin' the job, for sure, I mean, I gotta ask you guys for your opinion, because it is your life, too, you know," he scratched at his palm, uncertainly, and continued on, purposefully, "The job.. It comes with better pay, healthcare.. I mean, damn, I'm gonna be an 'executive administrator' of a whole division, you know," and I felt a sliver of guilt permeate my insides, tainting everything it touched, and he finished, tiredly, "I jus' don't wanna do somethin' you wont be happy wit' you know."

Anxiously, I pulled my overtly, uncontrollably curly dark hair over my right shoulder, and played with the ends, which brushed against my lowest rib, and I bit my bottom lip, tasting the spicy sauce from my earlier meal, and glanced at the floor, suddenly uncomfortable. He reached over the table, and rubbed my wrist with his own, before clipping my chin with his index finger, and I glanced up, where I saw he was looking at me, his eyes light and pleading with me to understand his situation. It wasn't that I didn't - I just didn't want to leave my hometown.

It's sentimental, I know, but I just cant help it. I grew up here, I've lived here all my life; damn it, I was born here, I chipped my first tooth here, I went to high school here, my parents met each other here, and they were married in this wonderful city. Granted, they divorced from one another almost 18 months ago, but still, I didn't want to leave. I started, "I don't wanna make you feel bad, dad, but I jus' don't wanna go, you know what I mean?," and I looked over at Clyde, who was staring at me, with a contemplative gleam in his eye. He added, "Pops, its gonna be hard for us to adjust to what you jus' asked us, you know, so.. Can we have a couple days to decide?" He nodded, vehemently, and assured, "Sure, you can have as much time as you want. I don't gotta give them my answer till the end of the month."

We all nodded, and then, honestly, we all brushed it away from out minds, and went about ordering desert - all that talk of moving got a girl hungry again, and, unanimously, we decided on three generous slices of chocolate cake, smothered in nothing but nutty chocolate sauce and icing. Talk about a fucking chocolate _overload_. Either way,it was delicious, and worth every carb that dredged it way into my body. The first taste of the chocolate against my tongue was practically like the ambrosia I assumed the Gods partook in consuming, because, _damn_, it was delicious. My dad stood then, after placing a swift 50 bucks in the small black tray that our waitress had brought over, along with her not-so-inconspicuously placed number, on the back of the receipt, apparently there for my twin brother, who paid it, literally, no mind.

After stepping outside of the restaurant, I was swept with a sudden, intense blast of cold air, that was quite uncommon here, especially considering it was mid-June, and during the day, it felt like we were prancing around in the centre of Mount Vesuvius. I felt Clyde drape his large leather jacket over my shoulders, and as I wormed my arms into the sleeves, which spilled completely over my fingers, to the point where I had to roll it up a few times, so I could at least cuff them at my wrists, and it fell past my knees. Thankfully, however, I grinned up at him - _up _because he was a clean 6'4" where as I was barely scraping a 5'4" and I found that an achievement - my bright grey eyes glittering at him in the darkness. Sighing, I stated, "Thanks, bro," and I hugged, him. This sentiment wasn't just a thanks for the clothing, but it was for everything - I know he would have done anything for our dad, and would easily drop everything here for him to better his career, however I wasn't quite as flippant with my life.

I wasn't exactly the most popular of the bunch, but the friends that I did have, I cherished wholeheartedly, and it would break me to have to leave them behind, but essentially, that's what I was doing.. Moving on, and leaving the people I loved behind me. Just like what my momma did to us almost a year and a half ago. It used to hurt a lot more than it did now to think about her, but I got through it, with the help of my twin, who, without, I wouldn't have made it through at all. Our mother, Agnes Maslin, a beautiful woman, born in Wyoming, to two French natives, who emigrated to America in the 1940s, left us, because she 'couldn't be in the relationship anymore', and remarried almost 9 months ago, to a man called Nicholas Christian, and lived in a high scale apartment in New York City. We didn't really talk as often as we probably should, and it made me sad, sometimes.

My brother was the most important person to me - besides my father of course.

He kept me safe, and protected me when I couldn't do shit, and I did the same for him. We may not be the most cohesive of families, but if there's one thing I can guarantee, its that we love each other more than life itself, and I believe that's more important that anything. He kissed the crown of my head, lovingly, and whispered into my somewhat frizzy hair, "You do what you need to do, Cammy, then we'll decide where to go from there. You know I love pops, but still, it's our lives, and he cant stop us from living it - I jus' hope we can come to a decision," and stepped away from me, his tight grey tee taut against his panelled abdomen and pectorals, which were practically fit to burst, due to years of soccer, football, swimming and the cycling he did every morning before school, sometimes before I had even woken up.

He was a dedicated sportsmen, and he _always _tried to get me in on his sporting craziness - going so far as to sometimes tug me onto his shoulders, and run the length of the nearest park, with me weighing down on him. Even though I wasn't heavy, per se, barely weighing 113 pounds, but I wasn't stick thin, either, I still felt a little self-conscious about my weight, as did most girls that I knew, even though he rubbished my claims every single time. He threw his arm over my shoulders, and grinned, wolfishly, down at me, and said, flippantly, "Come on, mon cher, time to go home," and tugged me towards Clyde's obsidian coloured Jeep, stalled quietly in the parking lot.

_-0-_

Arriving home later that night, I felt all of my energy completely dissipate during the ride in the car, and without even realising it, I had fallen asleep in the vehicle, and Clyde was forced to pull me out, and cradle me into the house, my face tucked into his broad shoulders, and a small smile on my face. I wasn't entirely conscious, although I hadn't blacked out, completely, so I felt him kiss my forehead, like he always did, and tuck me into bed, my black leggings and plain white tee stuck to my body, and getting caught up in my lavender, crisp sheets. As quietly as he could, he pulled the door closed behind him, and switched off my bedroom light, before whispering, _"Goodnight, mon cher."_

Grumbling, incoherently, "N'night, Clyde.." to which he chuckled at, and my eyes flittered closed without my permission, and my breathing eventually levelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. BTW, guys, it's a slow starter, but give it time! Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_June 2020_

_Baron Rouge, Louisianna_

The following day was a confusing one, to say the least, and I didn't exactly know how to process it, honestly. Clyde had woken me up at around 6am in the morning, and after I threatened to sear the skin from his body, he told me that we were going for a light job around the neighbourhood. Normally I would have kicked up an absolute shitstorm for him ruining my usual lie-in, on that fine Saturday morning, however something in me had decided against it, and I agreed, and made my way into my closet, to pull out a pair of sneakers, a black oversized sweater along with a simple vest to wear beneath it, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

Clyde was already dressed, and his bright green eyes were alive and practically bugging out of his head, his curly hair dripping wet from his shower, and his attire similar to that of my own, however he was simply wearing a wife beater and pair of knee-length basketball shorts, with a pair of runner shoes on his feet, dirtying up my fawn carpet, and I growled at him, under my breath, and he grinned, sheepishly, and muttered, "I'll be downstairs, cher."

Padding into the standardised bathroom, complete with a medicine cabinet/mirror, a white ceramic sink, toilet and bathtub, along with a chrome showerhead and white and red tiles covering each wall in a sequential order. I switched on the shower, hearing the pitter-patter of the spray as it collided with the bathtub, and waited until the water became scalding hot, hopefully to wake me up more than I was now. Without even flinching under the intense spray, I squeezed the pearl-coloured shower gel into my palms and lathered them together, to create a foamy, lavender scented foam, and I rubbed it all over the length of my body, revelling in the scent of it. I scrubbed at my scalp, and winced at the tenseness in my scalp before watching the soapy liquid swirl down the drain.

Quickly, I rubbed some of the water over my face once or twice, and, after switching off the showerhead, I pulled a towel from the metallic rack by the side of the sink, beneath the rectangular window, and stepped out of the bathtub, and wrapped it around my body, feeling the droplets drip from my tendrils onto my back, and winced at the change in temperature. Automatically, I squeezed toothpaste onto the bristles of my lilac toothbrush and scrubbed at my teeth, both behind and on the front, as well as swilling my mouth out with some minty mouthwash, and grinned in the steamy mirror.

"Let's do this shit."

Walking across the landing, I yelled, loudly, "Clyde, Imma be down in a second," and he hollered something that I couldn't hear, but sounded suspiciously like _'Goddamn it woman!' _and I strolled back into my bedroom, grinning to myself, and going about getting dressed in the dreaded sportswear that was thrown, haphazardly, onto my bed. I pulled on some clean underwear; a comfortable bra and a pair of black boy-shorts, and slipped on my clothes that I had picked out earlier. I dried my hair using the towel, until it was fairly manageable and easy to manipulate, and I pulled it into a high ponytail, the curls still brushing past my scapula, and after rolling on a little bit of deodorant, I practically sprinted down the stairs, and saw Clyde lying, with his legs hooked over the side of the comfortable sofa, and glanced at the analogue clock above the fireplace, and saw it was nearing twelve past seven in the morning.

I placed my hands on my hips, and chirped, "Hey! Come on, slacker, if I'm up now, you sure as hell gon' be up, too!," and I swivelled around, readying to unlock the front door, into the tepid atmosphere outside our home. He grinned, cheekily, "Imma comin', cher," and he stood, brushing off his clothes, "Let's go, I wanna get somethin' to eat after."

_-0-_

Red-faced, out-of-breath and sweating to high heaven, we practically had to drag ourselves into the nearest McDougall's, matching grins on our flushed faces at the sudden intense turn our workout had taken. We were jogging, at a leisurely pace, down the length on Connemara Way, when an idea seemed to strike Clyde, and he smirked down at me, mischievously, before he sprinted at a speed that, to me felt like it were nearing something like 20 miles and hour, down the stretch of road, leaving me, wide-eyed and alone in the middle of nowhere.

Obviously, I had to pump myself twice as fast to catch up with him, and even then, I was always on instep behind him, and that only served to excite me more, and we turned it into a kind of race. Of course, Clyde won, but he didn't mock me for it. As a matter of fact, he actually congratulated me on being able to keep up with him, considering I didn't do a quarter as much regular exercise as he did, and he promised to buy me breakfast for it.

So here we are, waiting in the queue for our breakfast; thankfully it was barely half past 9 in the morning, so we had plenty of time to relax and lounge around in here. I knew there was a reason for him being so nice to me, and I had an inclination as what it was, however I couldn't be sure until he asked. I didn't make it a habit of making assumptions about someone; you always turned out to be dead wrong.

"Hey, can I take your order, Sir?," a preppy blonde girl, with wide eyes and a gap between her two front teeth said, rather sultrily, aimed at Clyde, and it made me heave, internally. Wherever we would go, he would have women tripping over themselves to talk to him, or even to get him to look in their direction, but none ever did. He didn't care for girls who begged for his attentions; he liked a challenge, I suppose.

I didn't know if it was his stature; being tall did always guarantee you play with the ladies, or if it were his good looks; those slanted green eyes, practically glowed when paired with his olive toned skin, a perfect blend of both our parents skin colours, whereas I was a fairer shade of olive, he caught the sun more often, from being outside all the damn time, so he was darker. He had fairly short, curly dark brown hair, I had been told on more than one occasion that he had a 'rugged, deep voice', and I guess it was an 'attractive' Southern accent that attracted so many women, I thought it was far too unnecessary.

It kinda made me feel a little icky when girls would leer at him around me. It was gross. Nobody needed to hear all of their vulgar, crass, thoughtless comments as they spewed from heavily made up lips.

You would think that he would have used this to his advantage, and slept around a lot, but.. He never did. He was entirely monogamous when he was in any kind of relationship, and treated his girlfriends like princesses. None of them ever deserved him, in my opinion, they were always so bitchy, and just plain _mean _in everything they did, but then again, I guess its because he's my brother, and I feel like nobody deserved him.

He was too nice for his own good, and sometimes that came back to bite him.. Or, well, me, in the ass, as I was always the verbal punching bag for his ex's to take their anger out on. That's why I didn't make many friends; they always would use to me to try and get to my brother, who, to this day, remained completely oblivious to it all, and I lied to keep it that way.

"Yeah," he turned to me, as if asking for me to chip in, and I stepped forward, and replied, flippantly, "Just a hot chocolate and a cinnamon melt'll do, thanks."

He added, "Alright.. I want a pair of hotcakes, a double cheese and bacon bagel and.." he scrunched his face up, slightly, and I saw the stars explode behind the girl's eyes, "Yeah.. Hot chocolate, too, please," to which she sighed, dotingly, and I fought against the urge to vomit all across the counter. Seriously, how could he _not _see the adoration in her eyes? He was completely unaware of these kinds of things, and it was actually sort of shocking, if I were being honest. Distractedly, she totalled, nervously, "That'll b-be s-seventeen dollars, 65 cents, p-please."

The stuttering itself wasn't even the worst part of it, it was the fact that her hand was shaking, violently, as she held it out, hoping against hope that he would just brush his fingers against her palm, and the disappointment that she felt when it didn't happen was practically palpable. He grinned, and nudged me, "Go find a table, cher," and the girl's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, as well as a few other's behind the kitchen section of the eatery, and, after huffing irritated, I padded over to the open booth on the far corner of the establishment, and sat down, glancing out of the window beside me, and watched as people went about their regular days, completely engrossed in their own world's, and disregarding everything surrounding them.

I was so enraptured with the people bustling past me that I hadn't noticed Clyde approaching me, and I jumped out of my skin when he placed the two large trays onto the marble, concavely shaped table, and beamed down at me, his mouth practically salivating over the meal in front of us.

Immediately, he pushed himself into the booth, and went about tearing the brown paper bag open and withdrawing his breakfast, and dug in, quickly after saying his morning prayer. I repeated this action, and simply sipped my warm drink, and picked and nibbled at my cinnamon melt, revelling in the spicy taste and odd texture of the food in front of me. His mouth widened into a small smile, his mouth filled with food, and I grimaced at the picture that he seared into my imagination, and rolled my eyes, good-naturedly. I had long finished my breakfast, and I was casually sipping my drink, and watched him enjoy his own. It was an enrapturing process, watching someone else do something that they clearly enjoy, and apparently his 'thing' was eating like a somewhat practised animal.

He glanced up, and grinned, momentarily embarrassed, before brushing his hands on a napkin that he had brought along from the front counter, and then his expression sobered up, quickly. "We're going to have to talk about pops' proposition," and he raised an eyebrow at me, to which I simply ignored, and glanced back out of the window, bristling slightly at the intensity of his words. I already knew I had to think about this shit, I _have _been thinking about it, damn it, and it was driving me crazy.

I muttered, earnestly, "Clyde.. I jus', I don't know what to do," and felt my forehead furrow, uncomfortably. He pressed a thumb between my eyebrows, playfully, and smirked, knowingly.

His expression was sympathetic and calm, and he answered, understandingly, "I cant convince you to do somethin' you don't wanna. That's all up to you, cher, and I know you know I've made up my mind on this. I wanna change of scenery, I've never been outta Baton Rouge my whole life, who wouldn't I wanna leave? I know it's hard, cher, but you gotta make up your mind, and soon. Pops wants us to finish up here, then go to Wisconsin at the end of Freshman year, and start Junior year over there. I ain't gonna pressure you, because that ain't fair, but I'll stick by you, no matter what, cher," he reached over the table, and grasped both of my hands in his own much warmer ones, and stared in my eyes, intently, before adding, "I promise."

He never went back on his promises, he's not that kind of person, I trusted him wholeheartedly, and I wanted to make him proud. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me, and even though he said he would stick with me, I got the impression that he would be a little bit saddened, not necessarily in me, but because he just wants a big change in his life - and this was just that.

A change.

A big one.

We could move away, I could find myself a new set of friends, start my life anew, mould myself into someone that I wanted to be, and not have to worry about anyone from my past coming around and ruining that. I could make the most of this move, I really could, but something just wasn't letting me. Every time I thought of leaving, I wanted to cry. And I wasn't a sensitive person, at least, not in that sense, so I hadn't a clue why I was so damned emotional all of a sudden. It was annoying, discouraging and more than a little infuriating, especially as I had no clue as to why my own body was betraying me in such a way.

I needed to sift through these damned emotions, and quickly, otherwise I'd find myself in a prickly predicament, and _that _wouldn't be helping anybody out.

**Second chapter to hopefully get you guys interested? I really hope you like it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_June 2020_

_Baton Rouge, Louisianna_

The next few days were tense, to say the least. Actually, as a matter of fact, it was damn near heartbreaking to experience them. It turned out that my daddy _didn't _have till the end of the month to give them his answer, but the end of the following week, which was beyond an inconvenience. I guess that I wasn't supposed to know that tiny piece of vital information, however, thankfully, Clyde and my daddy ain't exactly covert spies, and they cant whisper to save their damn lives, so when I overheard them talking about it in the kitchen on that fine Monday morning before school, I knew I needed to make a decision and quickly.

Travelling to school, with that weight on my shoulders, wasn't at all easy, and I near enough distanced myself from every single one of my friends, as well as Clyde himself, choosing to spend break and lunchtime in the front seat of my brother's car; a pretty little black Camaro, that he'd been given the day he learnt how to drive. I, on the other hand, had a strong affinity with motorcycles, and had my own in our reasonably small garage back home.

The pro's and con's to this situation were staggering; one the one hand, this promotion meant better pay for my daddy, so he wouldn't be stressing out as much over school tuition fees and bills that he would have to pay at home. He'd be a lot happier with this new job, gaining the respect that he goddamn deserves, and making the money that he always wanted, even before me and Clyde came along however, on the other hand, I would have to uproot my entire life, and start again. If we moved, that meant a new school, and new friends, new faces and new teachers, and having to follow a new curriculum, and find my place _again _in the social hierarchy.

_Who says change isn't a good thing?, _an annoyingly grating voice in the back of my mind said, _It's not like you actually love living here anyway. The weather's always changing, the people here are far too nosey for their own good, the insets drive you nuts and the girl's that you call friends here would drop you in a heartbeat, and you _know _it._

It was a fact that I had grown up knowing; people were fickle and they didn't care about who they hurt, or what they did, as long as it benefited them in the long run, and the people around here were the same - they all wanted something from me, but the fact of the matter is, everybody needs someone to talk to. I needed to be able to say I had friends, because if I couldn't, then what kind of person was I?

I always assumed everything that went badly in my life was my fault, and now, here my dad was, with n astounding proposition, and I was standing in the way, blocking his dreams, all because I wanted to be a little selfish, and keep the life that I already had. I'm not ashamed to say that during that half an hour respite that we took from lessons, I cried like a little bitch in the car, and once it was over, I stepped out, shoulders squared and my expression neutral, acting as though nothing in the world was wrong, although, in essence, everything was crumbling down around me.

_-0-_

Digging my face further into the damp pillow, soaked in my stray tears, I winced as another strong scent of whatever Cajun concoction my brother was preparing for dinner practically slapped me in the face.

"You sure you ain't hungry, cher?," Clyde's voice asked from the other side of my firmly shut bedroom door. I mumbled something intelligible under my breath, before throwing my tired legs over the side of my low-level bed, and staggered over to the door, throwing it open, and levelling him with a blank stare. I growled, "No thanks," and went to close it in his confused face, but I wasn't able to, as his large hand came and halted the movement. He stared at me, intensely, before understanding flared in his eyes, and his expression surprisingly perceptive, and asked, "You stressing about daddy's promotion, huh?"

I scratched at my forehead, noting that my nails were jagged and unkempt due to the biting that I had been engaging in for the last hour and a half ever since I got back home from school. Nodding, sadly, I stepped back into my cave, aka my bedroom, and Clyde followed me in, sighing deeply, before settling in the wooden chair tucked beneath my study desk, and rested his elbows on his knees, his brow furrowing, and his jaw tight and clearly stiff. He said, after a beat of uncomfortable silence, "You heard us then?"

I nodded, again and crossed my legs, my feet settled on the opposite knees, playing with Malmo, my childhood toy monkey, who was missing an eye, and a different tone of brown patched onto the back of his knees. Clyde sighed, deeply, and I winced at the sound, noticing how upset he actually was at the fact that I knew the truth to the situation. He said, passively, "You.. You weren't supposed to know," and he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly, before continuing, "Pops wanted you to be able to choose without feeling like you're being pressurised into something you didn't wanna do."

Biting my bottom lip, I whispered, "I know.. But I do, and now I just feel so.. Selfish. I want daddy to have this job, its worth the move, but I jus' don't wanna go," and I felt tears prick my eyes, sharply, and I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, and kiss my forehead, comfortingly, and he consoled, "Look, cher, pops and I jus' want you to be happy, and, don't kill me for sayin' this, but," he grinned, half-heartedly, "I think you'll be happier if we go."

And I couldn't in good conscience tell him that he was mistaken.

_-0-_

"Come on, Camilla, tell us!," Abigail, a fairly attractive girl in my calculus class asked, while leaning, eagerly, over the back of her chair, her bubblegum popping, in a quick succession, in her mouth, and a thin layer of makeup smeared across her face, causing her skin to take on a more tangy tone. I rolled my eyes, clandestinely, and huffed, quietly, to myself, before sarcastically, before muttering, "There's nothin' to tell, Abby, I'm just a little tired, okay," and I glanced back down at my relatively empty notebook, apart from the scribbled doodles I had drawn, carelessly in the margin of the page I was on.

I was hardly paying attention to anything around me, my head swarming with too much information for me to really calm down enough to understand what was going on around me, and instead of staying at home, and wallowing in my guilt, I came to school to try and occupy myself.

Obviously that was a great, big, fucking mistake, as girls like Abigail just wouldn't leave me be, and of course, because Clyde wasn't in, as he wasn't feeling up to school - he had said something about a toothache, and he stayed at home for the day. Of course I had realised that was a crock of horseshit, if I had ever heard one, but I left him and my daddy to their games, because I really couldn't find it in myself to care about what they were doing.

I had brought my bike with me, today, and, lord, had I forgotten the feeling of rubber wheels against a clean strip of tarmac road. It was the greatest sensation, and nothing would, or could, ever equate to it. Abigail slammed her hand down in front of me, rudely drawing me out of my thoughts, and demanded, "Come on! Why isn't he in today? Is he sick o' somethin'? Do you think we could come over today? You know, just to hang out and stuff," she tacked on the end for good measure.

This is exactly the kind of shit I was talking about. Girls like Abigail don't care about me - none of them do. Theyre all a bunch of faceless, nameless bitches, who sprout the same shit, hoping to catch a glimpse of my brother in a towel. I would never forget the night of my first ever sleepover - it was for my fourteenth birthday, just under two years ago, as it was my seventeenth birthday in three weeks, and I had invited three girls from ninth grade, and they spent the entire time in my brother's room, trying to gain his attention, leaving me alone in my bedroom, to cry alone.

Eventually my daddy had sent them home, because they had been hassling Clyde, and my twin found me that night, and apologised for their behaviour. I'm a little embarrassed to say that on that night, I told him that I hated him, and that I didn't want him to be my brother anymore - juvenile I understand, but at the time, in my eyes, it was more than called for, and my heart clenched painfully at the detached, disheartened look in his eye.

Needless to say, I spent a lot of time trying to make it up to him, although he said that he didn't really take offence to it, however I knew that to be untrue. I hurt him, and I made up for it for months. Of course, those girls and I never spoke again. Bristling slightly, I breathed out a shaky laugh, my mind made up, and my eyes hard as freshly cooled steel, and spat, "He's helping my dad get our stuff together, because we're moving."

_-0-_

The news of our impending move spread through the classes like wildfire, and I was sure that I saw a few girls even cry over the soon departure of my brother, now that I had made my decision. A few girls had handed me things for him, like bracelets, a few numbers, all of that menial shit that he usually was given on a daily basis.

My brother was gifted, nobody could take that from him, but damn, if his popularity didn't half piss me off. As soon as the day had ended, I had pulled out my phone, and sent Clyde a text message, telling him that I was down with the moving, and that whatever he and my daddy were up to was fine by me, to which he simply replied with, '_**Sorry'**_, and even though I felt a surge of amusement wash over me, I still felt somewhat detached from my body, as if I were watching myself from an out of body experience, or a particularly bad acid-trip of some kind.

The ride home was quiet, with nothing but silence inside of my mind to quell the rushing of the air as it whipped past my uncovered ears and my hair, which had been firmly tied up in a quick side braid. I knew this was dangerous, but truthfully, that was half of the fun. I pulled up to the sidewalk, only to see a group of girls, from my school, standing in my driveway, making their way up to my front door, and I growled, deep in my chest, before stomping over to them, and shouted, fiercely, "You take one more step towards that door, and I swear on everythin' that I hol' dear, I will have you arrested for harassment."

They froze, frightened over the sincerity in my tone, and they quick scuttled off, back to their hole somewhere, obviously, leaving me, chest heaving and eyes cold as ice. Clyde threw open the door, a thankful look on his face, and he hollered, "Thanks, cher, I didn't know what I would have done if they would'a got to the door - you know I cant say no to people," and shrugged, endearingly. As much as I loved this son of a bitch, he was too damn pretty for his own good.

He didn't know how to turn people away; there wasn't a mean bone in his whole body. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and tugged me upwards, easily hefting me into the air, so my legs were dangling, although my own arms were around his neck, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He said, after finally settling me down, "You sure about this move, cher? Once daddy says 'yes' he cant take it back."

After a beat of silence, and a moment of deep thought, I glanced at him, one eyebrow raised, and a small smirk on my face, "Wisconsin ain't gonna know what hit 'em."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC****'****s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the ****'****God of War****'**** is something that I****'****ve read in a few fics, but I don****'****t know where it originates, so I****'****m sorry for not giving credit where credit****'****s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I'm from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**

**Camilla POV**

_June 30__th__ 2020_

_Baton Rouge _

June passed quickly, and honestly, there was nothing I could comment on about it - it went exactly the way I had thought it was going to go. On our last day of school, I was paid even less attention to, and everyone was applauding Clyde on the success of his football game, as Captain, the night before, absolutely thrashing the New Orleans Bears, scoring 37 of the 62 points that we accumulated, versus their menial 28. It was a great win, and one he was especially proud of. He was clapped on the back by every other person on his team, as well as our coach, and he even got a kiss from each of the cheerleaders, much to their boyfriend's chagrin.

We had finished our ACT and SAT examinations, and we would be mailed our results to our new address in Madison, Wisconsin. Our dad had already sorted out a place in Madison High for both Clyde and I, and once we were settled in, we would have to undergo an initial induction test, which would decide which classes would best suit our skill set.

Contrary to what you would assume, even though Clyde was, in fact, a meat headed jock, he still had brains, and he used them to his advantage; he had been taking chemistry and calculus this past year, and would continue to do so as AP classes, in Wisconsin, whereas I was more introverted, and resorted to reading a lot more than Clyde did, and therefore my skills were a little.. Broader in selection. I had decided to take on music, Spanish and English Literature headfirst, and came out on top, unlike many of my fellow peers, if you could call them such.

I enjoyed courses like history, but, here, I wouldn't have ever taken it as a class, because the teachers, although qualified, lacked the spark it took to enthral and inspire me as an individual - that's why I drew a lot. It took my mind off of my situation, and I was able to escape to a place of my own creation, it was my nirvana, my heaven, and I wouldn't offer it up to anyone. Clyde had called a cab for us, as he had to sell his Jeep, on the premise that our pops would buy him a new car, with the imbursement money the company was contractually obligated to provide him with, as a form of incentive, so that he would accept the job.

He was given three hundred thousand dollars, after tax of course, as a lump sum of cash, and that had nothing on his annual salary that was closer to half a million, every single year. We were more than content with that amount of money, as a matter of fact, Clyde damn near shit himself when our dad first told us about it, given the fact that _that _kind of money was the type that Clyde dreamt about, and now it was becoming a reality. So as expected, he was excited. No that's an understatement, it was more like he entire drive home, he was all antsy and energized, babbling on about how wonderful our little adventure was going to be, and I couldn't help but simply watch him as he tunnelled on.

His vibrant green eyes were wide and animated, flaring with emotion with every word he spoke, and I could tell that he was excited, and I guess I kind of fed off of his exuberant energy, and by the time we arrived back at the house, now bare and practically empty, as all of our belongings, that we didn't sell on as they weren't necessities were hefted into the back of two large U-Haul trucks that were parked in our front yard. These particular trucks were going to make the sixteen-hour drive to drop off and set up, our belongings in Madison, while we caught a plane there the following day, around half past nine that Saturday morning.

_-0-_

It was strange, glancing around the room, and finding everything vacant as the day you moved in; of which I couldn't even remember if I wanted to, as I hadn't been born when my parents made this place their home. We were fortunate enough to find a generous buyer, and because they had bought the place, rather than taking out a mortgage and renting the residence, my dad had the contracts to sell the place to whoever he wants. They were moving in a few days after we had planned to leave, and I wished the family of three the best of luck. Clyde and I were in the kitchen, him sitting on the sideboard, and me, cross-legged, on the floor, with our pops on the phone to our mother in the living room.

Yikes, that's a conversation I wouldn't want to be a part of.

"You okay, mon cher? You seem a little quiet," Clyde asked, his mouth, half-full of the cheesy, mozzarella pizza that had been delivered not moments ago, and I swirled a potato wedge in the splodge of ketchup that was sitting in the cardboard box, clearly not hungry. I sighed, and answered, truthfully, "I'm jus' a little nervous, I guess, Clyde, I mean, it's a new city, full of new people. What the hell am I supposed to do wit' that?"

He gave me a levelled stare , his lips slick with grease, and replied, earnestly, "Listen, the way I look at it is this: Pops wouldn't have got this job if there was no reason for it, so instead of questionin' everythin', I'm jus' gonna go wit' the flow," and gave me a Cheshire cat grin. He added, "Either way, cher, jus' eat somethin' otherwise you'll freak me out, m'kay?"

I nodded, briefly, before taking a large bite out of a slice of pizza, smirking as I did so. I heard the door close behind us, and I saw my dad walk back into the kitchen, a cantankerous streak in his eyes, and a hunch in his back that could only mean one thing. I sighed, and looked up at him, before muttering, "Mom actin' up again?," and rolled my eyes at his small nod. Clyde sighed, deeply, and said, bitterly, "Doesn't she have other shit to worry about?"

My dad hissed, sharply, and reprimanded Clyde quickly, "Hey! None of that, Clyde, she's your mama, at the end of the day," and cuffed him lightly, at the back of his head. Even I blanched at his terminology, but I shared the sentiment - she really should have had other shit to worry about, because she was in New York City, and not here anymore. I get that she has the right to know that her kids are moving states, but still, she shouldn't have gotten dad in such a tizzy.

Clyde grimaced, and amended, hurriedly, "Alright, pops, I get it. She's jus'.. She works on my nerves sometimes," and at my daddy's light growl, he added, hastily, "I know she's my mama, but still, pops, she shouldn't start callin' and askin' to talk to us, like she ain't the one who left a year and a half ago," and he promptly crossed his arms across his broad chest, and my dad and him shared an intense look, before our daddy sighed, and said, "I know.. I know, kiddo, it's jus' hard to tell her to leave us alone, 'cus she is still your mama."

I rubbed the back of my head, awkwardly, and felt my stomach clench in a way that I didn't like, one bit. It made me uncomfortable to think that my daddy may still be hung up on our mama, because, honestly, the divorce came up out of thin air - we _still _don't know why she left, but I don't really care to find out. It's touchy subject for everyone involved, and I really didn't like seeing my daddy so upset.

Coughing, to gain his attention, and succeeding, I held out a piece of steaming pizza, and his eyes shone with gratitude over the subject change, as did Clyde's, and we went back to being the normal family that we were before; eating and laughing together, telling stories about the house itself, and eventually, one by one, we dropped off to sleep, me being the last to do so, as I was so uneasy. I didn't really know when, but eventually I fell asleep, and I was thankful for the initial reprieve, however the dream that swarmed me was one to not be fucked with.

_***Dream sequence***_

I found myself walking aimlessly down a fog-addled, empty, dead silent road, with nothing behind, nor in front of me, and a strange muffling sensation deep in the crevices of my stomach. Something that bordered on anticipation, but lacked the anxiousness that I should have felt. Ore than anything, I was just excited, and I had no reason why I should feel such a way. It wasn't like I hadn't already assumed this was a dream anyway. I was dressed in the finest of fur, draped over my thin shoulders, and pristine white, contrasting with the sleek black dress that hugged my curves, and fell in the middle of my thighs, a pair of high, stiletto heels were on my feet, however I felt as though I were walking on nothing but clouds.

Just out of ear shot, I could hear the sound of running - not the rustling of clothes or the short inhalations of breath but the sound of feet, falling against the tarmac in quick succession. I felt my heart lurch sharply in my chest, a sudden wave of apprehension overtaking my body, however no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move any faster, even though I tried, it was like I was wading through a body of thick oil or water, and I couldn't move my legs any faster, and it was driving me crazy.

A whisper shot through the air, "_I can see you..", _and I cried out, fearfully into the chilling air, and felt the fog settle in on my skin. "_I'm coming for you..," _the voice becoming increasingly louder, pumping my heart faster and faster in my chest, until it felt like a jackhammer drilling a wide hole in my chest.

"_Leave me alone!," _I wanted to scream into the air, but my mouth was seared shut, and I found that I couldn't even divert from the track that I was following, although it didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, the fog still as thick as it had been when I first came to be here. I couldn't find a way to break whatever spell had been cast over me, and I felt tears prick at my eyes, sharply. _"Don't be scared, I've got you.. I'm coming for you," _the voice was becoming clearer and clearer by the moment, and I could unmistakably label this voice as a males, and it was deep. Deep in tone and pitch, as well as the atmosphere that followed it.

"_Stop running from me, I'm coming for you," _it said, and I almost, _almost, _complied, however I was running - well, not so much running, but you understand what I mean - on instinct. The tight, encasing sensation that cordoned off my being was becoming increasingly tighter, and more uncomfortable. I felt a dark aura seep and poison the atmosphere behind me, and I felt my eyes widen, exponentially, as I sensed something akin to genuine fear seep into my very bones, and a deep, sinister chuckle was the only answer I received in response. Upon hearing this laugh, it was like my body went into shutdown mode, and I felt my spine straighten out, sharply, and the muscles in my legs tense up. He chuckled, once more, and stated, _"Running away ain't gon' do you any good, sugar." _

I refused to turn around, I couldn't do it, it was like if I did, the magic of this whole scenario would have been ruined. It didn't make it any better that the faceless, nameless man traced the curve of my spine with his fingers, and tugged at my waist, pressing my back against his well-defined chest. His hand continued down the curve of my waist, and tightened at my pelvis, pressing me harder against him, and pressing a light kiss on the crown of my head, before inhaling, deeply, and I shivered at the notion. He sighed, _"I'll be seein' ya soon, sugar."_

And with a light tap on my side, he pushed me, lightly, away, and stepped back, before announcing, somewhat loudly, and causing me to jump halfway out of my skin, _"I __**cannot**__ wait to see you in person, Darlin', but until then, I bid you adieu."_

And before I was even able to think of an appropriate response, the sound rushed back into my ears, and before I could move a muscle, the sound of a screeching car was heard rapidly approaching my back, and it hit me. The air was forced out my lungs, and time slowed down by half of a second. I could feel each vertebrae in my back dislocate, like the flimsy bones that they were, and the scream tore its way from my throat without my permission.

The bones in the back of my thighs shattered, and I jolted forward, yet just a split second before my limp body could pummel to the ground, my eyes snapped open, and I was back in my living room, swamped in between my still snoozing father and twin brother, my chest heaving, and tears having already fallen from my eyes. My breathing was quick and short-winded, making my vision blurry, and my body coated in a thick sheen of sweat. I whispered, into the quiet of the room, "Jesus," and felt the rays of the morning sun fall into my vision.

**Cullen's don't make an appearance until chapter 8, but this introduction if necessary for this story. Thank you! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

_**Camilla POV**_

_July 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

We had arrived at CWA, Central Wisconsin Airport, on July 1st at nearly 12 in the afternoon, starving and exhausted. The day felt bright and the trees flittered like wisps in the wind, although because I was absolutely shattered, I was seeing everything with a dark, gloomy hue. Fortunately, we were able to catch a reasonably cheap minibus, from the complex directly to Madison, with only three breaks; for peeing and eating - otherwise we were cramped in our seat for majority of the four hour car ride to the city.

The streets of Madison were completely different to anything that I could have imagined; the air was less humid, and chillier than I was used to, as well as being generally larger in size. Everyone knew everybody in Baron Rouge, that was the joy in living in such an intimate area - we looked after one another, or at least we were supposed to anyway. Here it felt too big.. And easy to get lost. Even a little bit lonely sometimes. The roads were broader, the houses were exponentially larger, with wider sidewalks and busier looking people, dressed in three piece suits instead of the usual shorts and tee sets I was familiar with. There were more forestry that I was used to seeing, the gardens of most of the homes attached to some kind of shrubbery, and the roads being surrounded by it. It looked so.. Well, scary.

It was easy to say that Clyde was excited, he hadn't stopped staring out of the window the entire time we had been driving, like an excitable puppy of some kind, unless he was asleep, of course, and then, well I barely could close my eyes without being subject to his monstrous snores. Honestly, they were disgustingly loud, and I was glad, for once, that he wasn't sitting next to me. The bus itself was fairly empty; I guess not many tourists came to Madison, however that simply meant more space for us.

Our dad had told us that the movers had assembled everything in the house, however they had left the rest of the decorating and packing away to us, therefore we would have to paint it, if we so desired. Unless the house was an atrocity, I saw no reason to change anything about it, besides making my new bedroom a little more _Camilla-_esque.

Thankfully, the driver had been kind enough to drop us outside of our new home, and as soon as my feet touched the sequential concrete sidewalk, I knew something was different about this city. It wasn't the brightness, or the openness of the streets, or the unruliness of the foliage encasing us, it was the aura and the atmosphere that resonated from the individual houses.

They all looked the same!

In Baron Rouge, you could walk down the street, and all you'd be able to hear was music, different flavours of sounds pounding out of the open windows that practically begged you to move your feet. The air always smelt like whiskey and freshly charred steak, and, on any day, you were guaranteed to flitter past at least six barbeques taking place on front lawns. It was a beautiful sight, and probably what I'd miss the most about my hometown.

My dad noticed my reserved expression, and threw his toned arm over my hunched shoulders, and said, cheerfully, "It's mighty different, ain't it?," to which I simply nodded, despondently, and trudged up to the face of the house. There were four, white-paned windows, two on the top and the other two on the bottom, wide-set and inviting, and through one, I could already see our old furniture, so I assumed that was the living room.

My dad nudged me, playfully in the shoulder, before sliding the key into the front door, and pushing it open, to reveal a neatly trimmed, carpeted foyer, 14-steps leading upstairs, and a clear way into the kitchen, which was the furthest room from us, and located straight down the corridor. To the right of us, we could see a wide, spacious living room, with laminated floors, our old leather three-seated sofa along the nearest wall, and our television tucked neatly in the corner. What _was_ new, however, was a rectangular mirror opposite the sofa, and a black, dusty fireplace beneath it.

There was a door, leading to the kitchen, I presumed, and when we stepped through it, my suspicions were proven correct; it was, indeed, a kitchen, and a pretty nice one at that. It followed the same scheme as the living room, what with the cream walls, and beige sideboards, corresponding with the chrome fridge and the over-grill-hob combo beside it. Above the sideboard, and beside the window, leading to the backyard, were two cabinets, and beneath them, was our microwave and matching kettle. The floor was vinyl, and the colour of typical slate roofing tiles, and to the far corner, was our rectangular, pine dining table, with a few of our chairs snugly tucked beneath it.

The entrance to the backyard wasn't a usual wooden door, but it was a sliding glass one, and I found that fact quite amusing. The yard was as long as it were wide, and offered enough space to be considered generous. The grass was a healthy green, and there were a few rosebushes decorating the border of the garden, however they looked as though they hadn't been taken care of in a while. There was a wooden patio attached directly to the house, and led down to the stone border of the garden. Clyde was the first to jump outside, and explore, which was something I wasn't at all interested in right now.

While he was otherwise distracted, I crept upstairs, and decided I was going to pick my room before he could. _You snooze, you lose, mon cher. _I padded through the fawn coloured carpet, that reminded me of the colour of my old bedroom walls, and glanced into the first room I walked by, which was to the immediate right of the staircase. It immediately reminded me of our dad, and I thought that this room suited him the best; it was large enough to accommodate all of his work things, as well as a decent sized bed in the far corner, and a comfy carpet was decorating the floor.

Honestly, it didn't scream 'me_' _so I moved on to the next one, and when I pushed it open, I was a little surprised to find that it was the bathroom. The walls were tiled, and a myriad of colours; reds, greens, whites and yellows all across the room, and I grinned at how bright it made the vicinity feel. The showerhead was chrome, and the bath was made of a pristine white ceramic material, which matched the toilet and the sink. The third room I came across suited my brother's taste; the television screen was wide, and embedded in the wall, so it was ideal for his gaming systems, and the bed frame was low, barely three inches off of the floor, like the one at our old house, so I knew he'd choose this one.

A little nervously, I nudged open the furthest door, and my eyes widened at how.. Perfect it was for me. The walls were peach, with undertones of mushroom brown, with a cherry wood desk pushed into one corner, with two match closets that were the farthest away from the door. I stepped a little inside, and noticed that the bed frame was made of the same colour wood as the closets, as well as the chest of drawers directly beside the bed, probably for my underwear and any a few books that I would read before bed, hence the lamp atop it too.

The light frame was a conglomeration of pretty little pink roses, all swirling around over shaped filament light bulbs, and the window was rectangular, and directly over the desk in the corner. The curtains were deep mushroom brown colour, and looked like they would flutter, carelessly, when a breeze shone through them. The carpet had russet undertones, and seemed as though they would be very smooth and velvety beneath my feet, if I hadn't been wearing a pair of worn-down Converse.

Strangely enough, I hadn't heard him come in, but my dad surprised me by stating, calmly, "You like it then?," to which I jumped, and span around. I clenched my fist over my heart, and gave him a weak smile, before answering, "Yeah.. It's pretty much perfect for me," and he smiled, widely. "Good, I thought I might have gone too far with the pretty little roses up there," and indicated at the light shade, with a wry smile on his face, "But I'm glad that you're happy wit' it."

Without realising it, I had hugged him tightly, and he fell back slightly, shocked at my sudden show of affection, however he steadied himself, and returned the hug with equal force. He set me down, on my feet, and I heard Clyde come running up the stairs, yelling, _"Did she like it? Did she like it?," _and I couldn't help but grin at the cohesiveness of my family. Even without our mother, we still worked like a charm, and I wouldn't change anything about it. Especially considering our 17th birthday was coming up soon - the 20th of July, as a matter of fact, and, collectively, we were getting more and more excitable by the day. It was a milestone, in our eyes, even though there wasn't much more that we could do than the age we were now.

"Yeah, I like it, you big lug, come here," and hugged him too. He asked, "So.. You're okay with us movin' here then?," and I grinned, happily. Things were finally turning around. Now, all we had to do was survive the next two years of school, and we'd come out on top. I felt my grin dampen somewhat, and I noticed that my heart trebled in speed. School would start in just over two months, and then, I would have start the 'new girl' process. I shuddered at the thought. It was then that an idea struck me, and I couldn't help but grin, impishly, as I stated, "I'm gonna go check out the town - you comin' with Clyde?"

He simply shook his head and replied, "I gotta go find me a car, I cant do nothin' without some wheels," and, as if he were somewhat stressed about the idea, he rubbed at his wrists. I nodded, then looked to my father, who raised his hands, and lamented, "I gotta catch some sleep. I got work in the mornin'," and retreated to his bedroom, with a wayward flick of his hand. I chuckled, and clasped my hands together, glad for the time I would be able to spend on my own, but first, I would need a long, hot shower, because I felt like my skin was crawling.

_-0-_

Not an hour later, I was sitting at the back of a bus, headed into the centre of the city, wearing a pair of scruffy white Vans, an open denim shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a plain grey vest beneath it, and a pair of worn black jeans, along with my backpack strewn over my left shoulder, and my headphones jammed in my ears, ignoring anyone, and everyone who even glanced my way. I just wanted to go out for a bit of retail therapy - it worked wonders back home, so I didn't see why it wouldn't work here too.

Instead of focusing on the past, I chose to live in the present, and that is right here with my family, and there was no way I would fuck that up by being bitchy about the move. That wouldn't get me anywhere; I could hardly turn back time and _un-_sell the house, so there was no point in me being an asshole, and cryin' over spilt milk now.

The bus jerked, slightly, and, thankfully, I was brought out of my own world, and noticed that it was my stop, so I stood, and walked off, thanking the bus driver with a small smile, and going about my way. The air was chilly, but I didn't mind so much. It was a welcomed change to the clammy weather I was used to. Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I hopped towards the fairly busy mall, with a renewed pep in my step.

Little did I know that this move was the catalyst that would spiral my life out of control, and morph me into a person that I wouldn't have ever thought I would be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

_**Camilla POV**_

_July 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Glancing up, I noticed that the large four-faced analogue clock in the centre of the Sherman Plaza read quarter to seven in the evening, and I felt the fatigue settle in deeply in my bones. I wasn't tired when I left the house, even after the tediously long bus ride to our home, however after doing a little bit of shopping, I felt as though the weight of the world was pressing on my shoulders. Placing the many shopping bags that I had accumulated over the last hour and a half on the floor, I settled myself down on the side of a fountain, and sipped from the bottle of water in my hands. I needed to sleep, and soon. I felt as though I could spend the next two months doing nothing but sleep, and I wouldn't have gotten enough.

My stomach growled, loudly, and my head was stinging, an intense _pinging_ in the side of my cranium was begging me to close my eyes, if only for a moment, to quell the fatigue bubbling inside of my body.

Steeling my resolve, I gathered the total of nine shopping bags back into my tickled pink palms, and strolled outside, noticing that the sky was a strange shade of navy, especially considering it was in the middle of Summer, so it should have at least been a little bit lighter, even at this time of evening. I groaned at the tell-tale signs of rain, and wondered, idly, if I had pissed someone upstairs off, because I didn't see why this kind of weather should be occurring right now. The weather was chilly, settling my ones, and making me shiver, if only slightly.

Cautiously, I raised my hand out into the street, hoping against hope that a cab would stop for me, and sure enough, I was barely waiting a minute before a yellow and black vehicle pulled up next to me. Just before I slid in, however, I caught a flash of jet black hair a few metres away from me, as they shuffled into the front seat of an ostentatious-looking bright yellow 911 2010 antique Turbo Porsche; the only reason why I even knew what type of car it was is because my brother had a vehicle obsession.

It was sickening.

Honestly, I couldn't see the driver, besides the cropped short, pixie-like locks, however I knew they were a 'she', and had wide, circular sunglasses obscuring the colour of her eyes, although the features that I could see were entirely elfin, and beautiful. She slid into the driver's seat of the car, and promptly drove off; seeming unaware of my ogling her. It wasn't sexual, but damn, I could see that she was gorgeous. Hell, a blind man could probably _feel_ the beauty radiating off of her skin.

Was everyone here this beautiful? Because if so, then maybe I might not enjoy it as much as I had previously thought. It was then that the cabby bibbed the horn, annoyed, and I threw myself into the backseat, before sounding off, "1456 North Dakota Avenue, please," and he abruptly drove off in that direction, without even so much as a glance back in my direction.

_-0-_

"So how was your trip, cher?," Clyde asked from the dining room table, while he was eating, _unsurprisingly_, and I grinned at him, before replying, "It was great, as a matter of fact. I got what I needed, what about your car search?"

His eyes glittered, excitedly, and he replied, "Yep, I got a pretty sweet car, it's in the shop at the minute, _but _I pick it up next week. Only 19 grand, too, it was a pretty sweet deal," to which I raised an eyebrow, and I pushed, excitedly, "What kind of car?"

He reclined in the seat, crossing his arms across his chest, and remarked, "Silver Camaro Coupe," while his emerald eyes shone as he pressed, mischievously, "You gonna find a bike anytime soon?"

That was a question that caught my attention and I looked at him, vacantly for a moment, before answering, "I.. I don't know. Maybe car would be.. Better?," and this time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. He asked, "Do you think it suits you? I mean, you've never been a 'car' kinda gal, so I don't see why you'd start now," and he shrugged, as if he were commenting on the now-abysmal weather. I growled, under my breath, and replied, "Listen, I might not be a 'car' kinda gal, but I can try, cant I? New city, new changes, right? I just.. I don't know."

Quickly, he brushed it off by saying, dismissively, "Look, it's a car, not the end of the world, cher, do what you want wit' it, and be yourself."

That did little to quell my rising anxiety, which seemed to appear out of fucking nowhere. I knew it was going to eventually hit me, but _Jesus, _it felt like a freight train just collided with my chest, punching a hole straight through it. It wasn't at all enjoyable, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Hey.. Cher, you okay? You don't look so hot," and as he disregarded his meal, he walked over to me, and rubbed my shoulders, consolingly, before kissing my forehead when I couldn't find the will to reply. I dug my face further into his chest, and cried, "What if I mess this up, Clyde?"

"You wont mess anythin' up, cher, you'll be fine!," and he ruffled my hair, lovingly, before returning back to his food, and leaving me to my own devices.

_-0-_

We spent the following two months basically getting to know our neighbours, and the people in our immediate vicinity, and I found that the city wasn't as boring as I had first pegged it. As a matter of fact, it was pretty cool, if I looked past the freezing fucking weather. I swear, I was lucky to catch a total of, maybe, three hours or so under the sun a day, and even then, it was that mediocre kind of heat that prompted you to just retire back to your bedroom in disappointment.

Thankfully, I found a motorcycle that I fell in love with, at first sight, even though it was a little on the expensive side - nearly $3750, although it was a remodelled Kawasaki X579 Turbo, so I guess it was worth it. The seat and the handle bars automatically heated, and the paint job was top-notch, with barely a scratch on any of her perfectly proportioned curves. She rode like a superstar, and I fit on top of her like a glove.

Clyde and I were sent our timetables in the post, after our results to our SAT examinations were sent to them, and they were as such. Mine was:

_Monday: AP Chemistry, Spanish II, AP History_

_Tuesday: English Literature, Gym, AP Music_

_Wednesday: AP Music, Spanish II, AP Chemistry_

_Thursday: English Literature , AP History , Gym_

_Friday: Spanish II, English Literature, AP Music_

Where as Clyde's went something like this:

_Monday: AP Chemistry, French, AP History_

_Tuesday: English, Gym, Calculus_

_Wednesday: AP Calculus, French, AP Chemistry_

_Thursday: English , AP History, Gym,_

_Friday: French, English, AP Calculus_

Our classes corresponded in some ways, although I was glad that they differed in some ways, because, honestly, I wouldn't be able to deal with Clyde all day, in every single classroom, every day for the next two years. I loved him, but good God, I wasn't an _idiot. _July came and went, like a fickle breeze, our birthday passing so quickly that even I couldn't comprehend what it meant to finally be 17. We were sent presents from our mother; of which Clyde outright _refused_ to open, and therefore I had to do his, as well as my own. Our dad had gotten us new phones, and each a few pairs of shoes; Doc Martens and Vans for me and a multitude of leather Converse for Clyde. We both had our modes of transportation, and enough money to tide us over for the next few months, so really, all in all, we were set.

August drew up her weary head, dragging Autumn behind, bringing with it leaves tinged with red as well as bitter edge to the wind, however we braced through it, and August rolled away, departing us like an old friend. This brings us to our catch 22, as it's now Sunday 4th September 2020, and Clyde and I were scheduled to begin our junior year of high school at Madison High - aka the day in which my soul would be forced from my body, and I would die a cold, lonely death.

Okay, so maybe I was overreacting, but still!

The fact remains, high school is fucking horrifying, and for a girl like me, a person who has never made _proper _girlfriends, or friends in fucking general, it was terrifying. The stares, the whispers, the glaringly obvious curiosity that would swarm us everywhere we went, simply because we were the 'new kids' was enough to have me hyperventilating in my bedroom. The closer I got to the time where I had to leave, the less I wanted to go, and it was becoming a problem.

_-0-_

_Morning of 5__th__ September 2020_

The blaring of my alarm alerted me to my doom, and, begrudgingly, I dragged myself out of bed, and hefted my lazy ass into the shower, hoping that the spray would eventually drown me. I washed my hair, brushed my teeth and cleaned my face all beneath the showerhead, to save time, of which it did. After wrapping my body with a thick towel, I padded back into my bedroom, passing my bleary-eyed brother, and knocked on my dad's door, before Clyde mumbled, tiredly, "He's at work."

I glanced at him, however he had already closed the door behind him, and I heard the shower turn on, effectively shutting down any kind of conversation. He was _not _a morning person, even though he usually gets up so fuckin' early. I walked into my bedroom, and thanked God for the automatic heaters that graced our house with its presence. After towel drying my hair, as well as my body, I pulled on a pair of clean black underwear, however as I had decided on wearing a pair of leggings, I would have to wear a thong. _Christ, _they were uncomfortable! I pulled a white thin, oversized short-sleeved, bat-winged tee over my shoulders, and a pair of leather-look leggings onto my body. I blow dried my tresses, however I didn't run anything through it, besides the serum that kept it from frizzing throughout the day, and pushed a black cotton beanie atop my head, covering the tops of my ears.

I pulled on the pair of black floral Doc's that my dad bought me a month and a half ago, and a leather jacket over the tee initially, just in case the weather decided to be an asshole today.

Quickly, I ran a facial wipe over my face, as rubbed in a small glob of tinted moisturiser onto my the skin of my face and neck, along with a thin layer of mascara onto my lashes, simply to curl them a little, and my wide-framed black glasses onto my nose. I rubbed some lip chap onto my mouth, and stared at my reflection before smiling at myself, content with the look all in all. I rolled on a bit of deodorant, and checked the time on my phone, seeing it was ten past 8 already.

"Shit!," I yelped, and grabbed my backpack, as well as pulling my phone from its charger port, and my overhead headphones, and banged on my brothers door, loudly, with a cheeky grin on my face, to which he groaned, and threw it open, while biting out, "What. Do. You. Want?!"

Impatiently, I tapped my wrist, to indicate an imaginary watch, and he looked over at his digital clock by his bedside, and whined, "Shit.. Alright, let's go, cher," and grabbed his keys, and shoved them into his pockets. He had on a pair of dark coloured denim jeans, a form-fitting grey tee, and a leather jacket, much larger and tighter against his body than my own. He nudged my shoulder, his face looking a million times more lively than it was beforehand, and I was glad that he was feeling better. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, while I pulled an apple from the circular fruit bowl in the centre of the sideboard, as well as my own water bottle.

We slid into his Coupe, and before the clock struck 8:30, we were on our way to our - or more appropriately _my _doom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

_**Camilla POV**_

_July 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

We pulled into the parking lot, driving past the overtly large piece of marble that had 'Madison High' engraved in it, with the year '1769' beneath it. I assumed that was the year the school was founded, however, I paid it little mind, as swarms upon swarms of teenagers, dressed not unlike myself and my brother, were crowded around their own vehicles. The jocks, the nerds, the bad kids, the loners; all separated by invisible yet stark social cliques, and I already felt the telltale signs of trepidation trickle into my stomach. Off to the far left of the lot were a few empty spaces, surprisingly, considering everywhere else was completely packed, one of which my brother drove into, and after turning the engine, he stepped out.

It was then that the deafening silence rang out through the complex, and after, shakily, stepping out of the car, I glanced around, and saw that majority, if not all of the teenagers surrounding us, were staring in our direction, in complete and utter silence. There was an intense beat of quiet before the whispering broke out, and my cheeks flushed, brightly, under their intense inspection. I whispered, sharply, to my brother, "Do you think we're in somebody's spot?," and scratched the back of my head, nervously, to which he simply shrugged, and began strolling over to the main office, as though there was nothing wrong in the world. Nervously, I trailed behind him, wary of the questioning stares that I was getting.

_Jesus, could this get any more awkward?_

I hopped up the stone staircase, and stepped through the main entrance, and marvelled at the difference between this establishment to the one I had attended back home. The lockers weren't actively decorated, but in orderly rows of blue metal plated doors. The floor was laminated, and shiny, reflecting the dim lights above it, and I had to smile to myself at the poignant scent of lavender bleach, emitting from the bathrooms. This school was pretty nice, if I do say so myself.

I felt a jab at my shoulder, and I turned to see Clyde standing, impatiently, "Come on, lazy bug, we gotta get our papers, otherwise we'll look like idiots on our first day," and followed the directions to the principals' office. Inside the room was a woman, standing at her desk, filing away some documents, facing away from us, at a filing cabinet. She turned, and jumped, suddenly, and clasped her chest, in fright, before exclaiming, "Oh children! You nearly frightened the daylights outta me, what can I do for you?," and slid behind her desk on her grey swivelling chair.

"We need some papers, apparently," Clyde stated, unenthusiastically, and she pushed her spindly glasses up her crooked nose, and regarded us with kind, yet stern blue eyes, and asked, "You the two new kids?"

We nodded, in unison, and she smiled to herself, "Here, have your teachers sign this, then bring it back to me at the end of the day. Go on, you'll be missing first period if you keep standing on in here," and as we turned, she called out, cheerily, "Good luck, you two," and went back to her typing, casually.

-0-

Contrary to what I had believed beforehand, having Clyde near me for our first lesson was a blessing in disguise, because, unconsciously, he quelled the nervousness that I felt with his easygoing smile. _"Come on, cher, you'll do perfect," _he had said when I was at my most uncomfortable, giving me the strength to continue on. We walked up to room 149, a pristine-looking laboratory dedicated to AP Chemistry, filled with seniors, who not only looked frightening as all Hell, but as a collective, they seemed entirely annoyed at our presences here. It wasn't like we didn't deserved to be in here; apparently, the Board of Directors thought us to be intelligent enough to attend these classes, and therefore I would act as such.

Clyde stepped in the class, with an air of relaxed confidence that immediately drew eyes to him. He wasn't an idiot; he wanted to make friends, so an inviting smile had worked its way onto his face, and he even received a few, mostly from the girls in the class. I trudged in behind him, and I felt as though the glares were magnified by 10,000, as if they were already subconsciously picking at my faults, and I had the strangest urge to run and hide from the intensity. Looking up, I saw that the entire class was regarding us both with reserved judgement, however it was clear that they preferred Clyde - he was just that kind of person, he drew people in.

My eyes scanned the entirely of the room, and I couldn't help but backtrack on one of the girls - she was _beautiful. _like, jaw-dropping, heart-wrenching gorgeous, and entirely bored of this debacle. I could see it in her demeanour, she didn't care either which way about this scenario, and I could imagine that as long as I stayed out of her way, I would be fine. Her pin-straight blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and probably down the length of her back, prettily, and her eyes an uncommon, strange molten topaz colour. I wondered if I had seen that shade before, as it seemed somewhat familiar, however I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked as though her entire ensemble was made up of designer clothes, and she looked like she belonged on a runway in Paris - not a chemistry class in Wisconsin.

"Class, these are the two new juniors - apparently they.. Fit to join our AP Chem. class, so let's give them a warm welcome - Clyde and Camilla Noel, please, introduce yourselves," the teacher said, annoyingly. Of course he doubted our ability, everyone always did, however I would prove him, and everyone of the cynics wrong. Clyde stepped forward then, and said, comfortably, "Hey, I'm Clyde, I'm seventeen, this is my twin sister, Camilla. We're new, and hope to get to know ya'll soon," and grinned, brightly, at the end, causing a few girls to swoon, instantly.

I rolled my eyes, covertly, and attempted a smile, but probably came up with nothing but a jarring grimace. Clyde glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and gave me a reassuring wink, before turning back to the teacher, who shrugged, after a moment, and said, "Clyde, by Rosalie. Camilla, by Daniel, thank you."

Clyde's brows furrowed, slightly, and turned to the rest of the class, scouting out for whomsoever was this 'Rosalie' and it turned out to be the model from earlier - _of course it was _- and I went about finding this 'Daniel'. It was then that a tanned had rose from the crowd, and a deep voice said, "Hey, over here," and I followed it. Seated opposite me was a guy, no taller than 6'3", with bright brown eyes and a sweet-lookin' smile. I stepped over to him, and returned his sentiment, shyly, with my own. He pulled out one of the stools, and said, "You're my partner then?," and his grin widened, if that was possible.

I mumbled, "S-Sure, yeah.. I guess," and scrambled into the seat, praying that I wouldn't fall off and give myself a black eye on my first day. He appraised me, silently, before stating, "No need to be so stiff, I ain't gonna bite you, you know," and chuckled, quietly.

I bit my lip, a little embarrassed, and relaxed my tense posture, if only by a little, and I asked, a touch sarcastically, "Better?," to which he simply shrugged, and turned back to the lecture that I had completely forgotten about.

-0-

After our first class, we were told that it was our half an hour break. Before we left for the cafeteria, Clyde and I got our papers signed for the first time that day, and stepped outside. He immediately began, slightly frustrated, "Imagine! This chick turns to me, before I even get a word in, 'No thanks', like I was gonna ask for her number, or somethin'. I ain't that needy, you know, plus, I was jus' gonna give her my name, and talk to her about the class. Seriously, girls here are so weird," and I laughed, content that he was finally hindered over a lady.

_What?_

I cant be glad that my brothers play with the ladies has finally ended?

Well, sucks for you, because I am.

"My partner's alright, though, he's mighty sweet, and he even went through the specification wit' me. I know all the topics I'm going to need to study for mid-terms, so I should really get on it soon. I'll give it you when we get home, Cly," and nudged open the door leading to the cafeteria with my hipbone. He growled under his breath, and I chuckled, once more, unable to help it. He simply glared at me, and pulled my beanie off of my head, to which I, quickly, snatched it out of his hands, and fixed it back onto my cranium. _Stupid son of a bitch._

After fixing him with a levelling stare, I walked over to the queue, and picked out a pot of pasta salad and a bottle of water, as I had finished mine on the way to school. Clyde grabbed a chicken sandwich, and we walked over to the nearest empty table we could find, however it didn't _stay _empty for long.

In my peripherals, I noticed someone's hand moving back and forth very quickly, and as I looked up, I saw Daniel waving me over. Immediately, my face flushed pink, and I shook my head, politely. He frowned a little, before gathering up his things, and walking over to us. My eyes widened, comically, and I bristled against my brother questioning stare. He said, automatically, "Cher, why's he comin' over here?"

I could detect the telltale hints of over-protectiveness seeping into his tone. He didn't like me around boys - he didn't trust them.

Typical.

"I don't know, I ain't tell him to," and had to force a grin onto my face as I felt Daniel sit down beside me.

He nodded at my brother, who returned it, stiffly, and said, "You alright, man?," to which Clyde promptly ignored, and went to eating his sandwich, however watched Daniel and I, especially the latter, and how we acted around one another.

What a dick!

Daniel nudged my shoulder, playfully, almost making me choke on my water, and asked, "You settling in okay, Camilla?"

I nodded, not quite able to speak, and he chuckled. He played with the lapel of his hoodie, and asked, "What's your next class?," and I replied, quietly, "Spanish."

"So you speak Spanish then, mamacita?"

Besides myself, I couldn't help but laugh at his obviously put on and terrible accent, and I replied, "Yes, but I've been doing it since I was 11, though, so I guess I should."

His brow rose, comically, and I rolled my eyes at his antics. I turned to my brother, who was _still _watching Daniel, yet holding his tongue, which is something I knew from past experience, is something he finds difficult, so I appreciated it. I still didn't see why I couldn't have guy-friends, considering he has a slew of women following his around, falling over themselves every day. Its an annoying double standard that he would have to get out of his head, and quickly. Not every guy was going to be like _him._

I was just about to ask Clyde if he was okay, when the dinging of the side door sounded, and a silence not unlike the one we experienced earlier blossomed within the previously boisterous cafeteria. I turned to look at the source of the commotion, or lack thereof, and came face to face with the most _eye-catching _group of people I had ever seen. Honestly, it hurt to look at them all as a collective; they were absolutely stunning.

There were eight of them; three pairs of them holding hands, like couples would, where as the other two were simply dancing in between them. One of the singletons was a pixie-like obsidian-haired elfin-like girl, and my memories were dragged back to that time in the parking lot. The mysterious driver and her were one in the same.

The first couple that walked in were both nearing the same height, probably due to the heels that the young woman wore on her feet, complimenting the pretty little floral dress she had on. She had dark brown hair, and her boyfriend had copper, bronze locks, sprouting in different directions, seeming like he had just woken up from a mid-morning nap.

The other two were made up of Rosalie_, _the beautiful blonde, and a guy who was the definition of an actual tank. Seriously, his guns had guns stacked on top of them. He was ripped to all imaginable hell, however his soft features contradicted his frighteningly brawny stature. He had dimples, for Christ's sake! He was wearing a white tee with some detail that I wasn't focusing on, with a pair of dark jeans and Converse sneakers.

The final couple were made up of a dangerous pair; the man was broad and muscular with ear-length dirty blonde hair, and muddy topaz eyes, like mixing molten gold with liquefied rubies, as did his companion, a buxom, curvaceous blonde, with shoulder-length locks, curled, prim and proper. She was wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a gingham styled, red and white chequered top, with a pair of thick heeled, sturdy boots on her feet, whereas her guy was wearing a black fitted long sleeved shirt, a pair of low hanging jeans and boots of his own.

The final, and _Jesus, _the most heart-wrenchingly beautiful was a man, taller than my brother, standing at a strong 6'5", with chin-length honey coloured, wavy tresses that begged me to run my fingers through them, hard, cold topaz eyes, that screamed a deep set anguish that I couldn't decipher. He was wearing a white thermal beneath a short sleeved, tight-fitting grey tee, showing off his lithe figure, and a pair of sinfully tight jeans. His eyes, like the rest of his family's were a topaz gold, yet his felt different somehow.

They were deeper, and then they weren't. It was like he was changing who he was, fluttering between personalities so quickly that he didn't even realise he was doing it anymore.

Or.. Maybe I was making too much of this, and he really was just a normal guy. God, why do I have to over-complicate anything. Before I could even stop myself, I turned back around to Daniel, and breathed, "Who _are _they?"

_Next chapter is in the POV of one of the Cullen's.. Can you guess who's?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Alright, so I've read a few fics where Jasper's entire POV is written with apostrophes to accentuate his Southern accent, and that's what I've done here. I hope it doesn't bother any of you guys, and if you have any **_**_constructive_ _criticisms, I'll take them!  
_**

_**Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Jasper POV**

_Earlier that morning.._

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Light fluttered through the open blinds coverin' my bedroom sky-line window, opposite my bed, and my eyes blinked open, automatically, with it. I didn't sleep, none of us did, however the illusion of such an act was enough to sate our curiosity.

We weren't like humans, we were obviously stronger, overtly faster, infinitely smarter and unequivocally more dangerous than anythin' they could offer. Our hearin' trumped humankinds by nearly 1000, and, honestly, it caused a fuck tonne of awkwardness the mornin' after a passionate slew between mated couples. That's why Esme embedded soundproofin' materials in the walls and in the floorboards, even though it didn't do much, it helped, and her attempt was more than welcome. There are only so many times I can hear Emmett and Rosalie fuck before my stomach literally turned inside out.

I threw my hands from behind my head, and stood, quickly checkin' the time and noticin' it was nearin' half past 5 in the mornin'. 'School' aka Hell on Earth, didn't begin until quarter to 9, so I had quite a bit of time to waste, so I decided to go for a mid-mornin' hunt, just so my thirst was sated, even only by a little. Besides the emotions swarmin' the air in this house was gettin' a little _too _intense, especially considerin' it was the 12th anniversary of Edward and Bella's first meetin'. I shiver to think of the mushy, lovey-doviness that the house was goin' to descend into.

Instead of wrappin' up for the weather, as my skin didn't register temperatures as sensitively as human skin did, I simply pushed on a pair of sneakers, and hauled myself out of the larger second bay window on the far side of my attic-bedroom, latchin' onto the nearest, sturdiest tree trunk. Inhalin', deeply, I caught the light scent of a buck, and I shot off in its direction, in wild abandon. Before it could blink its pretty little brown eyes, I had torn out its trachea, holdin' it messily in my mouth, and I latched onto its neck, draggin' wave after wave of crimson ambrosia. Eventually, the beast stopped shakin', and once it did, I dropped it to the floor, unceremoniously, like the piece of meat it was.

I felt rather than saw Alice's presence, her excitement givin' her away, immediately. She was the only member of my 'family' that consistently felt _happiness _and, sometimes, it grated on my damn nerves! I didn't see what she had to be so goddamn happy about, she was just as mate-less as I was. What the hell made her so cheery? I know I sounded miserable as fuck, but still, I had the right to. Sometimes, I could barely muster a ghost of a smile, especially surrounded by such love and affection 24/7. It fuckin' pissed me off! Even Char and Peter were even more in love than I had ever seen them, and I'm their fuckin' sire.

_Maybe they're happy because that can be. They aren't haunted by the demons you are, Jasper._

I bristled as the deep growl resonated from inside my mind, and tensed, minutely, hopin' she didn't notice.

"That wasn't nice of you Jazz, why'd you go and do that for?," Alice's musical chirrup sounded from my left, tactless as ever, and I had to smirk, even though I felt the non-existent bile rise in my throat at the thought of losin' control again.

I couldn't go back.

I wouldn't.

He couldn't make me, even if he destroyed every relationship I had worked so hard for, he wasn't takin' away my life.

Not again.

I turned to her, all expression gone from my face, and remarked, "Well I'm sorry, sugar, I jus' couldn't help myself.. Better it than some human though, right?," and I felt, and saw, her flinch a little at my choice of words. It was still a touchy subject for the family. I hadn't fallen off of the wagon in nearly 60 years, but you never know, I did attack Bella while she had been human, so I guess the urges never go away.

They only make you _think _they do.

Pete and Char had joined this 'family' almost 18 months ago now, and they were doin' pretty great, considerin' the only reason why they stuck around was for me. They did love me, and I felt the same way towards them. As best as I could, anyway. I couldn't have survived the last 153 years without them both. They made me a better person, by forcin' me to remember my humanity, and even though at sometimes it was annoying as hell, without them, I wouldn't be the person I was today without their influence.

Alice mumbled, her posture screamed pure awkwardness, "Yeah.. Well, I just came down because I was worried about you.."

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to her, takin' as to not get blood on her clothes, and threw my arm over her shoulders, and tuggin' her to my body, the little short thang; her head barely reachin' the middle of my chest, and she muttered, into the material of my shirt, "I cant help but be worried about you, Jazz," and I felt the urge to suppress some of her disappointment, of which, I immediately did. Her brows furrowed, annoyed, and she accosted me, "Don't patronise me, Jazz! I mean it, I'm here.. Why wont you talk to me?" and she gave me that fuckin' puppy dog look, and I couldn't help but balk under her inspection.

"Al-fuckin'-right Ali, no need for the look, I'm fine, no really, don't look at me like that, I'm fine."

I gave her a stare at me, disbelievin' and shit, and I glared at her, effectively endin' any conversation continuing between us.

It was stark as fuckin' night that I wasn't okay, but still, I couldn't talk to her. I jus' couldn't. We had a complicated relationship. She was the one who initially tugged me from perdition, and held me there for 70 years. She introduced me to the Cullen's almost 65 years ago, and, well, I guess you could say we were 'together' at the time.

In reality, all we did was fuck.

Whenever she was frustrated, she came to me, and I.. relieved some of her tension, in the best way that I could. Whenever I needed to curb my desire for blood, I fucked her, and she was fine with it.. For a while. She had told me, one mornin', that she had had a vision of her future - and in it, she was with her mate. She couldn't see his face, nor was she aware of his name, but she could still, even now, feel the love and the adoration that they shared between them, and it effectively dissolved any of the sexual attraction that we shared. I knew she was bein' truthful - I could feel it, but that didn't mean I liked it.

She was holdin' out for somethin' that _still _hadn't come around, but she was sure of it, so I supported her. She sighed, her eyes tight and wet with venom, "Fine Jazz, just.. Let's go back to the house, the rest of the family are waitin'. It's almost time for school, and seriously, you need a shower. You smell like an animal."

I simply gnashed my teeth at her, playfully, and she giggled on her way home, with me followin' behind her, at a leisurely, content pace.

_-0-_

Instead of takin' the car with the rest of the family, I hopped on my Ducatti, and made the journey to Madison High. We weren't the new kids this time, funnily enough, we had been here since the year before, tryin' to integrate more with society, spendin' more time around humankind and gettin' used to their constant scent around us. I trailed behind the two family cars; Emmett's classic Jeep and Edward's now-vintage Volvo, and ended up pullin' in after them, noticin' that Edward was forced to park somewhere else.

An unrecognisable car was tugged into his spot, and I could feel his minute interest in them. The emotion was a soft blue colour in my mind's eye, and resonated from both him and Alice - Emmett was just amused at the entire situation, Rosalie was annoyed, as fuckin' usual, and Pete and Charl didn't care either way. They were permanently apathetic to every kind of situation; they didn't care about anyone but themselves, each other, and me, and they liked it that way. They were cordial with the Cullens, on my behalf, because they owe them somethin' for savin' my skin all these years, and they respected them as a coven for the trials they went through every day.

I pulled in between Emmett and the car beside him, a small part of my mind wonderin' why there was no scent, however I realised that the harsh wind would have drawn it away, and hopped off my bike, my boots hittin' the floor, soundlessly. I raised my eyebrow as Edward, Peter and Charlotte joined our group, and we walked into through the main door, ignorin' the pointed, lustful stares, and, with a lot of effort, I blanked out the erotic emotions that basically punched me in the gut every time another human got within a 20-feet between any of us. It was effective whilst huntin', but entirely irritatin' otherwise.

Emmett gawped, "I love this part," and grinned to himself, cheerily, the big lug. He was amused by the smallest of shit, and it was fun to watch, I had to be honest. He nudged Rosalie, and she 'tsked' and continued on, as if he hadn't said anythin'.

They're relationship confused the literal fuck out of me, but they were in love, I could see that by the glow of sickening pink that flowed between them, in my head, at least. Edward chuckled at my thoughts, and I frowned, forcing up the mind-wall that I had to form, making sure he couldn't break through, even though we had had an unspoken agreement that he wouldn't snoop. Well, it wasn't unspoken, per se, because I told him that if he did, I would tear his legs off and set them alight, in front of him.

I was only half-joking, of course, when I said this, but still, it worked, so I wasn't complainin'.

The bell resounded through the corridor, full of fairly cramped, hormonal teens, and with a simple nod, I departed from my family, drawin' Peter, Charlotte and, Rosalie and Emmett along with me, who were all seniors of the school, and towards our class. Rosalie to AP Chemistry, Peter to Engineering, Emmett to gym and Char to Fashion and Design, along with Alice, who was takin' that class as extra credit.

_Of course she was._

I broke off from the group, and down the flight of stairs, towards my French III class, and sighed as I pushed open the door, only to find myself late, by barely half a second, and the teacher, Mr Francis, standin', impatiently, simply waitin' to ride my ass. He always fuckin' did this - he doesn't like me because Ms Roberts, his assistant, and long-time crush, thinks I'm her favorite student.

Jesus, this face gets me into a hell of a lot of trouble sometimes. This was goin' to be a long as shit lesson.

_-0-_

Irritated, annoyed and entirely put out, I basically stomped to lunch, glarin' at everyone who even glanced in my direction, and scanned the school complex, momentarily, sendin' my 'sensors' out for any of my siblin's' familiar sensations, and found Alice, Peter and Char together, at the rear end of the complex. They were outside, by our cars, probably for a meetin' of some kind, and I sped up, still within the remit of what could be considered 'human-speed' but still, pretty fuckin' fast, and when I found them all, they seemed like they were concentratin', deeply, on somethin'. Peter and Char were lookin' mighty pissed if I do say so myself, and I had to wonder why.

_They're talkin' about you, Jasper.._

I felt uncomfortable with the thought of my family, the people I trusted the most, were talkin' about me, behind my back. They weren't talkin' anymore, they hadn't been since they probably felt my aura, or heard my footsteps, it didn't matter, but still, they tried to be as natural as possible but I could feel the unease settle in their hearts. My expression became neutral, showin' none of the hurt I truly felt, and I asked, tonelessly, "What were you guys talkin' about?"

Char parted her lips to spit out her answer, her face contorted in an angry manner however Peter grasped her wrist, tightly, and she closed her mouth, silently. He turned to Alice, who stepped forward, quietly, before mumblin', "We.. We're worried about you, Jazz, that's all," and I breathed out a sharp gust of air.

"We went over this earlier Alice. I'm good. I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I havent felt this good in a long, goddamn time. Now stop askin', I don't wanna talk about this anymore, okay?," and she opened her mouth, once more, to push somewhere she really _shouldn't _be, and I growled, in warnin'.

"_Alice. Stop it," _and she froze, as did Peter and Charlotte, the latter two havin' their eyes widenin', minutely, and a whine escapin' Char's throat. She stepped closer to Peter, who held her to his body, closely. He was protectin' her, like the dominant mate that he was, and I felt that I probably would have been amused, if I wasn't so goddamn pissed off. It wasn't even the kind of anger that I was used to. It was strong, addictin', brittle and hard. It hurt to carry it in my chest, and I felt heavy hands settle on my shoulder, tightly.

"Come on, Jazz, just calm down a little," Emmett's calmin' voice said, from behind me. I was so caught up in my aggression that I didn't even hear him approach, let alone actually let him put his hands on me, and I almost, _almost, _attacked him for it. They know that I don't like bein' touched - damn I barely let Esme hug me when she gets in those motherly, oppressively maternal moods. I shrugged his arms off, sharply, and said, bitterly, "Look, let's just go to the cafeteria, otherwise we'll look odd."

Alice opened her mouth, but I silenced her with a glare, and said, "No more, Alice," and stalked away. Her eyes widened, a little, before she nodded, sadly, and followed behind me, Peter and Charlotte behind her, and the rest of them trailin' on. I ended up behind them, once more, my mind swarmin' with thoughts that I could barely latch onto, even with my advanced eidetic memory. The rest of them walked into the crowded, ear-wrenchin'ly loud canteen, and I followed on behind, like usual. It was only when we all took our seats and I could truly focus on the individuals in the room that I noticed a specific scent. It was faint, I couldn't separate it from the other, more intrusive, intense and, frankly, disgustin' scents that were swarmin' the refectory.

I closed my eyes, and focused all of my energies in tryin' to discover it once more. It was.. Sinfully delicious. I couldn't describe it in any other way, because nothin' would do it justice. There were undercurrents of honey and apples, but also the obvious natural herbal scents of lavender and jasmine, combined with the heady scent of leather and.. Sex. It was enough to make my skin crawl beneath my clothin', and, for the first time in years, I have had the transparent desire to just.. Destroy anythin' and everythin' that got in my way until I had the thing that the fragrance belonged to.

Takin' in a deep breath, revellin' in the taste that settled on my tongue and the aroma that flooded my senses, I opened my golden orbs, to look around, determined to locate the focal point, however, as soon as I had, I felt myself lock onto its source. A girl, no older than 17, sittin' nearly half a foot away from me. I couldn't see her face, and I fought the urge to throw my seat back, and force her to look into my eyes.

I jus' wanted to see her fuckin' face!

My body was on high alert, and I was noticin' everythin' and anythin' about the vicinity I was in. The sound of the woodland birds flitterin' on the tin roof outside, the sound of every single heartbeat poundin' disjointedly throughout the room, like an out-of-rhythm drummer. The smell of hairspray, sweat, tears, cheap cologne and day-old food permeated the air, but nothin' could suppress the intensity of her.

I've never been caught so off-guard with such an enticin' scent before, and it was makin' my groin tighten, uncomfortably in my jeans. I hoped I didn't pitch a tent, because, _Jesus, _that would have been awkward.

That was how I spent the next half an hour; ignorin' the curious glances of my family, and willing the unknown, nameless, faceless girl a few steps in front of me to simply glance my way. It was so fuckin' annoying!

She wouldn't turn around, her entire frame was stiff and tense, like there was a bar leading through her fuckin' spine, and I didn't like the way one of the boys was lookin' at her. Eyeing her up like a piece of goddamn meat.

Like fuck she was.

If he had put his hands on her, I would have tore the limbs clean off of his body, and that was a promise. He was talkin' to her like she was _his _to speak to, and that fact was driving me insane. I didn't even know this broad's fuckin' name, and I was already getting all possessive and some shit.

This was the part of this that I hated. The ownership. The concept of dominance versus submission, and the complete compliance to one or the other. I was a naturally strong-minded and dominant male, and I needed an equally strong-willed woman. I couldn't be someone's owner, that didn't make any fuckin' sense to me.

_Go for her, Jasper.. She's waitin' for you._

Warily, I shook the voice off, hoping it would go away soon, otherwise I might just break my carefully constructed calm and attack. And that wouldn't be good for anyone, because I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop. I'm not even entirely sure I'd want to.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_September 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

"Ah, those are the infamous Cullens," he pointed at the first couple, "That's Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, brother to Emmett," and he turned my attentions to the muscular one, "who's with Rosalie Hale, who I think you already know," and I gave him a meaningful stare, to which he shrugged, impishly, "Then you've got Alice and Peter Brandon, who are siblings," and I nodded, understandingly, "And the last two are Charlotte and Jasper Whitlock, who are twins," and I felt my body tense as I heard his name.

_Jasper._

What a fitting name.

"They all live together, with Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme, who are Emmett and Edward's biological parents," and he shrugged, dismissively. I turned to him, and bit my lip, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. I felt an intense, palpable stare blistering the skin of my back, and I straightened out, immediately. Fighting back the urge to turn around, I scratched my palm, nervously, and sipped my water, quietly, making sure to stay as silent as possible for the remainder of our break. The bell indicated that it was time for our second class, and it turned out to be Spanish II.

_Great._

As quietly and reservedly as I could, I made my way over to room 47, and nudged open the door, with my side. I nodded at the teacher, Ms Martinez, and handed her the slip of paper, to which she signed, and said, quietly, "Take a seat, the class should be in soon," her accent was coated, heavily, with her Latina heritage. I nodded, thankfully, and found a seat, that was empty, at the back of the room, and shrugged off my jacket, hung it over the back of my seat, and after pulling a pen out of my backpack, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand. It took, maybe, around 4 and a half minutes before the class was full, and I was surprised to see both Edward and Bella stroll in, together, hand in hand, and basically ignoring everyone else round them. They both drew lustful gazes from each member of the class, and I rolled my eyes, apathetically, and tried my hardest to zone out of the annoyingly loud amount of noise emitting from the class as a whole.

I only answered when I was spoken to, and tried my best to ignore the pointed stares I was attracting, due to being the 'new chick' in school. I had seen it happen before, and I knew how to avoid the majority of the drama. And I would have done pretty fucking awesomely if our teacher hadn't asked us to get into pairs, because of some bullshit assignment that we would have to do, and then present it to the rest of the class at the end of the lesson.

_Spec-fucking-tacular._

I clenched my fists, tightly, beneath my desk as I heard the scraping of chairs against the floors as people got into their comfort groups, leaving me stranded and alone. It's not like I had a major problem with that, I wasn't expecting people to be jumping out of their seats to help me, however the fact remains. It still sucked major ass, and I didn't like the clenching of my stomach at the thought. Alternating between playing my the ends of my curly hair, and squeezing the tips of my fingers - a clear nervous habit that I had gotten into when I was younger - I thought of Clyde, and I wondered how many friends he had made already. He had this personality that entranced people, and drew them in. It was a novelty to watch unfurl in front of your eyes.

"Hey.. Are you on your own?," I heard a musical voice ask from behind me, and I jumped, only to turn around, my eyes wide and my pulse skyrocketing, to see Bella, her pretty gold eyes sparking in front of my face. From afar she was gorgeous, but up close, she was _ethereal. _I supposed they all were in their own way. Her skin blemish free, and her hair so silky and perfectly smooth, I suddenly felt entirely self-conscious over my own messy attire, and I stammered, "W-Who? Me?," to which she smiled, encouragingly.

She joked, "Of course you, do you mind if I join your group? Unless you're waiting for someone?," her tone was teasing, and I could hear the mirth in her tone. I nodded, unable to really speak beyond that, and she sat down, regally.

"So. You're the new girl then?," and I nodded, once more, at a loss over what to say in a situation like this, and she continued, "You like it so far?"

"It's nice.." but I frowned, slightly, and I blushed, wondering how stupid she was going to think I was for stating, but I couldn't stop myself from pushing it from my lips, "The weather's different though."

She chuckled, a nostalgic gleam that I didn't understand in her eyes, and asked, "So where are you from? You sound.. Southern?"

Nodding, I corrected, "Baron Rouge, Louisiana, to be precise," my accent slipping in on its own, and she breathed out a small, knowing smile, and asked, "So, you speak Spanish?"

"Yeah.. Last 6 years of my life," and I tacked on the end, hastily, "And yourself?"

"Yep, for a while now," and grinned to herself, giving me the distinct impression that she had some kind of private joke that I wasn't aware of.

She added, in an attempt to continue on the conversation, "So, that guy you came with, he's your brother?"

At the mention of Clyde, I suddenly became intensely defensive. My expression faded, my eyes leveled, and the light in them dimmed, exponentially. My attitude was bland, and my voice held an accusatory tone that I had subconsciously pushed in when I asked, "What's it to you?"

She smiled, still, aware of how protective I was being of my brother, and simply replied, soothingly, "Just trying to keep the conversation going, don't worry about me pushing my way in with your brother. I've got somebody of my own."

I hummed, knowingly, and without realising it, I stated, "Edward, right?," with a careless shrug of my shoulders. She smirked, and cocked an eyebrow at me, before asking, sardonically, "So you've been asking about us, then?"

I blushed, minutely, "N-Not really.. I mean, I guess, but not.. Not in the way you're thinkin'," and I averted my gaze, thoroughly embarrassed. She chuckled, musically, and answered, "I know.. Don't worry about it."

She knew? How could she have known that? They were clean across the cafeteria, so she couldn't, in such certainty, _know _that I wasn't asking about her family in a negative light. Could she?

"Maybe we should do this work.. Martinez is getting a little touchy over there," she admitted with a pretty little wry smile, and I couldn't help but do as she asked.

_-0-_

By the end of the class, I had learnt a lot about Isabella, or Bella as she preferred to be called, and in turn, I had to tell her a few things about myself. She was with Edward, who she lives with along with the rest of her family. She is an only child, and her parents died in a car accident when she was younger, to which Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted her into their little clan of the pretty pale people.

I giggled at that out loud, and my brother gave me a confused stare. During the lesson we spoke only in fluent Spanish the entire time, so Ms Martinez couldn't complain about us fucking around during class-time, which was an absolute bonus, because I found that, nearing the middle of the lesson, she was a bit of a moody bitch, and I didn't like that one bit.

Truthfully, I had to admit, she was a pretty fun girl, or at least more interesting than anyone else I had met that day. She didn't act like any other teenage girl that I had met before, even though I wasn't really one to talk, because I had been told, on more than one fucking occasion that I was an old soul, saddled with aged eyes and mundane personality.

_Thanks dad._

For once, however, I was glad for my abnormal take on reality, as she seemed to think the same way as I did. She didn't wear make-up, even though it wasn't like she needed it anyway - _hello, perfect skin _- and she was always smiling, especially when she caught the eye of her boyfriend.

She got that typical gooey-mushy look on her face, and I felt my skin prickle, uncomfortably. Every time she would ask me what was wrong, I simply shrugged it off, and went back to the bullshit assignment.

It was a reflex action of mine - I didn't like all of that overly affectionate horseshit. Those who acted like their world's depended on another person were usually the ones who ended up slicing their wrists open on a cold winter night because they believed themselves alone in the world.

Grimacing at the dire direction my thoughts had turned, I absentmindedly rubbed at the thin scar along the length of my forearm, and closed my eyes, briefly, trying to calm myself down.

"Hey, you're the new girl right," a perky voice sounded to my immediate left, and I sighed, before opening my eyes, and saw the mysterious driver from a few months ago - or who I had come to know to be Alice Brandon, the youngest of the Cullen clan.

For some reason, every single time that I blinked, someone new had approached me, in hopes of getting the scoop on 'The New Girl' and I had swiftly told them to either 'mind their own business' or simply stared at them, vacantly, until they awkwardly hobbled off towards their friends, and complained about how 'creepy' or 'weird' I was.

Whatever, it's not like I _needed _these kinds of friends - they weren't the dirt off the bottom of my shoes. But for some reason, I couldn't even open my mouth to reply, I was so caught up with the sweeping of endearment I felt for her. She was _adorable! _Jesus, she was tiny, though. Her hair pointed in different directions, and her megawatt smile blinded me for a moment.

Shakily, I nodded my head, and she grinned, content, before stepping forward, somewhat warily, and asking, "So.. Bella tells me that you're a fun girl to hang out with, do you wanna sit with us at lunch?"

My mouth felt as dry as a cotton ball, and I looked over at my brother, who was no fucking help, as usual, as he was too busy staring a hole _into _Alice's face. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to look at him, too, but that didn't faze me.

I shriveled up, internally, before saying, "You don't have to invite me along. If you wanna talk to Clyde, do it, jus' don't us me as an excuse, m'kay?," and swivelled on my heel, fully intent on leaving the situation, however I felt a tiny hand clasp over the crook of my elbow, and an even slimmer arm snake in between my own, and she tugged me along, with surprising amounts of strength, before saying, pointedly, "If I wanted to talk to your brother, I would have, but I'm not. I'm talking to you, now come on, lunch'll be over before we finish talking," and dragged me towards the cafeteria.

My mind was still reeling, I couldn't even react quick enough to tell her to go fuck herself, and even then, I didn't really want to. I glanced backwards, and saw Clyde chuckling minutely to himself, and it was only when I become conscious of the fact that I was grinning, widely, like a madwoman, that I realised what he was laughing at.

I was having fun, and he knew it, the cheeky fucker.

Alice pulled me into the canteen, and, I don't know what made me aware of him, but I felt Jasper's eyes on me before I physically saw his face, and my heart catapulted in my chest, pounding at a disturbingly quick speed, and I had to force her to stop, before rushing, "Look, this is fun and everythin', but I ain't gotta eat lunch wit' ya'll. I'm good bein' wit' my brother, you know, so thank you, seriously, thanks, but.. I jus' don't know if I'll be.."

"Welcome?," she tacked on, while I struggled to find the word. I deflated a little, and she rolled her eyes, before saying, confidently, "You could go with your brother, but I think he's a little.. Preoccupied right now," and her eyes filled with a strange emotion, mixed with a small hint of pride and.. Well, I don't want to say lust, but God damn it. I glanced over at Clyde, and sure enough, he was sharing a load of unnecessary high-fives with a bunch of jocks, and I knew he'd found his place here.

He always got on with the meatheads for some reason - I think it was a man thing, or somethin'.

Still worried, I bit my lip, lightly, before a frown embedded itself on my face, and I mumbled, "Alright, let's jus' get this over wit', Alice. I'll come wit' ya," my accent slipping in more and more aggressively with every word I spoke, and she stared at me, blankly for a few moments, worrying me even more, before her face braking out in a huge smile.

"Things are going to be just fine, Camilla, now, come on! They're waiting to talk to you."

_Oh Jesus._

**_It's late, I know. I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to access wifi, so I'm sorry, my lovelies!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_September 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

_It's only half an hour. Its only half an hour. Its okay. Just breathe through it, you'll be fine, _was literally the only through being dragged through my mind at breakneck speed. My chest was tightening, and idly, I wondered if I was having a panic attack or something. I noted that my brother was watching me out of the corner of his eye, even though he was enjoying his time with his new 'friends' I suppose.

It was strange because Alice and him were so comfortable around one another - they had to have met before this, hadn't they? I mean, he had French before this, so maybe they were in that class together. I don't know why but that thought didn't bug me as much as I was sure it was supposed to.

Awkwardly, I shuffled behind Alice, the ever-fuckin'-glowin' starlight of content emotion, was like listening to a cracked-out toddler; she just _didn't _stop speaking. I had long gone past the point where I was paying actual attention to what she was saying, and simply smiled along with her one-sided conversation.

Frankly, I was too busy trying to slow my pounding heart rate, and hopefully stop my stomach from collapsing in on itself.

_Fun times._

"Here," she tugged me along, "sit next to me," and I felt piercing gazes fixate on my face. The one who I guessed was Peter asked, bemused, "Alice.. What's goin' on, sugar?"

My eyes widened at his distinctly Texan accent, and felt my mouth twitch into a grin. She shrugged, minutely, and I felt my stomach flutter lightly, at the gesture. The entire family paused for a moment, before apparently accepting my presence, and their conversations flowed as usual.

Truthfully, I felt as though I was being held at arms length, if their behaviour said anything. I was purposefully not looking in Jasper's direction, I felt a little uncomfortable with being so close to him - it was strange to say the least. His entire aura was practically exuding power and dominance, I didn't like how intrusive it felt to have him so close. It was a fuckin' weird feeling to experience to say the least, and I didn't really like it.

Silently, I slid into the chair, the furthest away from the rest of the other Cullens, and promptly glared at the table, trailing the small details in the sheen, metallic surface of the table, trying to be as small in size and take up the least amount of space as possible.

-0-

**Alice POV**

They say the first time you look into the eyes of your destined mate, the world around you stops moving, just for a moment, as you take in their entire aura. Those blessed few seconds of peace, of calm before the storm, or the onslaught of possessive, aggressive emotions that swarm your system, were the relief. The pressure that had built in your chest, the tightness over not quite being _whole _is paved over, and you feel perfect.

Physically, we vampires are literal perfection.

We embody the very essence of power, speed and flawlessness. We are Gods in our own rights, but in that moment, when I looked into his hazel green eyes on that dreary Monday afternoon, I knew what perfection truly was. He was everything I wasn't.

He was tall, strong, physically and mentally, he smelt divine, his blood and his skin tantalising and addicting in their own special way. He radiated authority and reliability, and all I wanted to do was climb him like a fucking tree, but I couldn't. I had to use every molecule, every fibre of control that I had accumulated over the last 100 years of my vampiric life to stay perched in my seat. I needed to stay still; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't shift, I couldn't even blink otherwise I would lose it, and I would _make _him mine. That entire class might have been the hardest hour and a half of my entire life, and I felt like I would explode with unresolved tension that had settled in my very bones.

It didn't make it any better that he was an absolute panty-dropper either. He smiled, his dimples deep and perched perfectly in his cheeks, and I could _see _the lust explode on the faces of the girls around us. Even the teacher was affected by it, and I had to question whether or not he was a supernatural creature, however that thought was put to bed quickly after I could hear his heart pumping in his chest.

For once, I was glad for my vampiric appeal, otherwise I would have been frightened that he wouldn't have looked twice at me, because he just didn't seen interested in anyone of us. The girls, I mean. It was like we weren't even there. Usually guys are tripping over themselves to talk to us, but not him, He just sat there, like I wasn't good enough, and that thought hurt.

Oh God, it stung.

It was like someone had punched a gaping hole in my chest, and I fought against the urge to clench my hands over my still heart.

By the end of the class, I had given up any semblance of hope that he would be interested in me, and, without my usual vigour, I trudged out of the class, with a deep set frown engraved on my marble features. I was so enthralled with my thoughts that I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, and I bumped into someone.

The person in question yelped, quietly, and reached out to grab me, and steady my petite form, one hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder, and their touch burning through the thick sweater that was on my shoulders, and asked, worried, "Oh, sweet Jesus, are you okay, little lady?," his voice deep and innately sensual caused me to shiver, minutely, and I glanced upwards, and into those Goddamn hazel eyes, and I was done for.

Breathing out a smile, I squared my shoulders, and replied, "No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," although he was already shaking his head.

"Don't be silly, I could'a knocked you to the floor, I should'a been payin' more attention," and he stiffened, realising that he was still holding my body, he released me immediately, and I found that I missed the affectionate sensation.

"I guess so.. But still, I was a little out of it. Hey.. You're the new kid, right? Clyde?," and even though the human eye wouldn't have been able to tell, I could smell the telltale scent of blood rushing to his cheeks, which told me he would have been blushing, had he not been grinning so widely.

He nodded, "Yep, that's me.. You're Alice, right? Yeah.. Pretty name for a pretty girl," and I knew that if I had been human, I would have been as red as a tomato.

I mumbled a small thanks, and he simply shrugged his shoulders, innocently. "Can I walk you to lunch? I mean I do owe you.. For almost knockin' you out an' all," and I had to physically stop myself from shouting out an eager _'FUCKING YES, TAKE ME ANYWHERE'_, and settled for a simple, "Sure, that'd be nice," and joined him on his little stroll to his sisters class.

On our way there, we were talking about a load of menial shit. About his old hometown, and I had to swallow the bile that welled in my throat when I had to lie to his face about my 'home life'.

"So you like drawin' then?," he asked, his eyes bright and interested, and I smiled, briefly, before admitting, "It's something that I do to.. I don't know, I guess, get away from everything," and he nodded, understandingly.

"Yeah.. My sister draws all the damn time, somethin' that I know nothin' about, honestly, but they're pretty, and she likes it, so I let her do her thang, while I do mine."

"So what's your sister like then?," I asked, wonderingly. His eyes flooded with affection before he answered, "She's.. she's the light of my life, if Imma be honest. She's the reason why I get up sometimes," and I felt a small niggling of jealousy tug at my heartstrings, just because he was taking about someone else in that way.

It was bullshit, but I couldn't help it. Before I could even reply, I felt my psyche give that familiar _tug _and I was thrown headfirst into a vision.

Really? Right now? Of all times?

_**Vision:**_

_It was set somewhere cold, the snow falling precariously in the wind, brushing against my metaphorical face and catching in my short, spiky locks. 'I' turned my head to the left, slightly, to look over the scenic skyline of a mountain range; a beautiful location, for a beautiful setting. 'I' turned to the right, and there was the perfect man of my dreams - donning a plain black, obsidian tux, with a simple white tie with silver, almost invisible details along the border, and a pair of smart, Italian shoes. He looked beautiful. 'I' glanced down, and 'I' was in a wedding dress, completely with a long, charming-looking train, and a pair of comfortable nude court shoes._

_A bouquet of twelve blood red roses were in my hands, wrapped in lace, and a little chiffon bow facing the group of the most important people in my life. Each rose represented one of them, and 'I' sniffed it, even though the scent permeated the air._

'_I' heard someone begin playing the violin, a melodic rendition of the Wedding March, and 'I' smiled, to myself at Rosalie, who was playing the instrument, with a small smile on her face as she took in the scenery. It took me a moment to realise that both of the new addition to my family ,both of us having matching molten gold eyes, and the thought that the love of my life was a part of my world was enough to make my undead heart swell with pride._

_-0-_

Quickly, I was drawn back into the real world, and Clyde was standing in front of me, his hands clasped on my shoulders, and a worried gleam in his reddish-green eyes, and I blinked, vacantly, at him. He asked, "Hey, are you feelin' okay, 'cause you jus' blacked out there for a second," and his forehead crinkled, concern written all over his features.

I assured him, my emotions still thoroughly shaken, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all. Come on, it's lunch," and I grasped his hand, without even thinking about it, and pulled him along to his sisters class.

After my vision, I had decided that if Clyde was going to join our family, in the hopefully near future, I would have to introduce him to the rest of us - not on a formal level, but just so they know who he is.

I knew that if I presented him, I would have to familiarize Camilla with the rest of the family. Although I'm pretty fucking sure Jazz knows about Camilla; if the way he was eye-fucking her said anything. I didn't know whether it was actually a 'mating' thing, but he's most definitely interested in her - I just didn't know whether this was a good thing, because of how.. Intense it can get with him.

When he feels strongly about something, there is _no _changing his mind.

He's obsessive, jealous, aggressive, protective and easily annoyed. I just hope that she could handle that kind of drama, because beneath all of that heartache, he was a truly wonderful person inside.

_-0-_

Okay, so I knew it was going to be awkward, but Jesus, they weren't even _looking_ at her, let alone actually speaking to her. I could tell Bella wanted to, there were a few times where she opened her mouth to talk, but thought better of it, and went back to doing her own thing. I tried to quell her rising distress by starting up menial, random conversation. I began, with a sense of privacy, even though I knew the rest of my family would her us perfectly, "So what is it you do here, then? I mean, Clyde said you liked to draw, but.. Is there anything else you like doing?"

She inhaled, as if she didn't expect to hear me say anything to her, and bit her lip, drawing out a sharp low hiss from Jazz, and Peter reached over, inconspicuously, and grasped his forearm in his hand, and squeezed, minutely, Char doing the same on the other side of him, placating his mounting torment.

Answering me, in a quiet voice, she replied, "I-I guess. Well, I'm kind of boring, you know," her eyes flittering around, nervously, "I draw, I play some instruments when I get bored," she finished, derisorily, "I-I don't do much of anything," then added, "What about you?"

I had to physically bite down on my tongue to stop myself from torpedoing through my every pastime, and chose to be simple, calm and responded, openly, "I'm into fashion - I take it as a course here, it's more of a hobby than an actual career, but I guess I'm good at it. I like cars, but they're really Rose's kind of thing, I suppose," and she bristled at the mention of her name out of the corner of my eye - she really didn't like being around humans, let alone actually let them be within her peripherals.

It's an obtuse, haughty complex, but c'est la vie, its her way of living, it always had been, and I've gotten used to it.

"That's nice.. Fashion isn't my.. Strongest suit, as you can tell. I'm more of a t-shirt and jeans kinda girl, you see," and she shrugged, with an endearing smile on her face, showing that she was growing more and more comfortable with being around me, and by default, the rest of my frosty family.

Edward grinned at my fleeting thought, and I rolled my eyes, with mirth in my expression. This continued on for about 15 minutes, the odd question here, a comfortable blasé statement there and by the time the bell rang, telling us lunch was over, she was secretively grinning to herself, an air of serenity about her as she, her brother, and three of the 'senior' members of my family walked over towards their AP History class.

Before I could even blink, I was thrust into another vision, this one leaving me far more uncomfortable and _cold _inside that quashed the warm, fuzzy feeling that the last had left me with. It was dark - so dark that even I couldn't see, what with my advanced sight. I couldn't quite 'see' anything, nor could I really 'hear' anything, which was making me more uneasy, without the acidic _thing _crawling through my body, setting my veins alight as they trudged through.

I felt my stomach heave, and my throat was scratchy, the familiar sandpaper-esque feeling overwhelmed me, and I could tell that I was hungry. The door, I guess, was opened, a voice wafted through, condescendingly, _"My my.. Here you are, my sweet, enjoy," _and the worst thing I could ever imagine was hefted into the room.

A human child.

No older than 6, the little boy, with damp curly brown hair, and bright, frightened, wet eyes, tear-stricken, flushed cheeks, was thrown onto his front, skidding closer towards me and my throat constricted painfully. He coughed, and I held my breath immediately, praying that whomsoever had captured me would let me go soon, before I did something that I would regret.

"Hab' you seen my mommy," he asked, his lower lip shaking with fear and anguish, and I couldn't even find it in me to answer him. His heartbroken gaze was too much for me to bear, and I glanced away, only for the voice to filter in through speakers, once more. _"Feed.. You're only making it worse for yourself," _the voice itself wasn't familiar, but I could tell that whoever it was had done this before. They were too clean-cut at this - they were professionals, maybe the Volturi, maybe someone else. I don't know. Before I could even think about it anymore, the little boy hissed, and glanced at his hands, which were, if only a little, bleeding, the liquid congealing at the top of his wound, and I couldn't stop myself.

It was over within seconds, he didn't feel a thing, at least I hoped he hadn't, however I could remember it all. I remembered every moment of my onslaught - the taste of his blood on my lips, the gargled cry on his own, and those eyes.

Fearful, frightened, betrayed eyes that shone, glassily, in front of my shaking, quaking form. The tears that would never escape my eyes blurred my vision, and before I knew it, I was being sucked back into the real world. I was back home, in my own body, and not there - wherever _there _was, and I knew I needed to feed, my thirst nearly tripling in the time it had taken for my vision to end.

I chose against attending my final class, hoping against hope that I wouldn't meet any unsuspecting humans on my way through the valley. If I did, I wouldn't know what I would do, but I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Hell, I might be small, but still, that didn't make me any less dangerous that anyone else in my family.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Jasper POV**

_September 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Had Alice lost her _Goddamn_ mind? What was she thinkin'? She wouldn't bring her over here, could she? She wouldn't be so stupid. She couldn't be.

Yet, lo and behold, here she was, walkin' over, with the literal bane of my existence trailin' behind her.

Jesus, she looked beautiful from behind, but now, she was absolutely stunnin'. Her scent permeated the air, but I was prepared this time, so I held my breath, tryin' to seem as inconspicuously uncomfortable as possible - and failin'.

Every time she smiled, or laughed, even if it was only a small, and slightly forced, which I wasn't at all too happy about, I felt my stomach clench in response, and my skin felt as though it were bein' licked with whips of flames repeatedly.

Her eyes were a bright gray, but hooded, holdin' a deep-seated desire for somethin' that I couldn't name. Her emotions were nearly completely hidden from me, which made me uncomfortable to say the least, I could barely get an indication of what she was feelin' from her expressions - somethin' I wasn't at all used to.

Her skin was a fair olive tone, and indicated that she had somethin' else in her heritage; which we had all come to learn, while we listened in, acutely interested, was half African American, half Caucasian, on her father's side, and French, on her mother's.

She had a light sprinkling of freckles along her nose bridge and her cheekbones, so light, in fact, that I doubted she even knew that they were there. Her nose was softly curved, twitchin' every once an' a while, and I thought my stomach would fall to my toes.

Her lashes long, brushing her cheeks, endearingly and her smile was anxious but dazzling, her teeth straight and orderly, and her aura oozing an adorable nervousness, that made my heart clench in my chest, and I pressed my fingers over it, hoping to quell the ache there.

Peter glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and I felt Char's hand enclose around my own, in an attempt to calm me down, even though I didn't really need 'calming' in that way - I jus' wanted to leave.

Angrily, I shivered at the thought of being run out of my own family, my new life, by a mere human, but I knew that I needed to visit Irina; she always knew how to make me forget about my problems, if only for a few days.

Just as I was about to stand, and honestly, leave, she bit down on that Goddamn lip, and I felt my instincts ignite inside of my body, and Peter's hand had to squeeze on my thigh to stop me from torpedoin' across the table and gather her into my arms.

Char tightened her grip on my hand, and I glanced down at her, worry clear in her eyes, as well as a little bit of concern for the human, who's name I wasn't even sure of. I could feel Alice's interest pique, and I squared my shoulders, and stopped breathin' all together.

I couldn't each second in my head, along with the _tick tock _of the close on the far wall of the cafeteria, and as soon as the hand struck half past one, I stood, gatherin' my unused tray, and dumped it in the trash - Peter, Emmett, Rose and Char all followed behind me, as we walked to our AP History class.

I had to ignore their intrigued, confused stares, and instead I thought about the human, and what exactly kind of she-demon she was, and how I could get rid of her, or at least push her out of my mind, just so she could stop _fuckin' _with my head.

I didn't understand who she was, or what she meant to me, but I cant deal with this right now. I was perfectly fine bein' alone - I fucked who I wanted, I hunted when I wanted, I had the perfect life - why would I want to change it? I had nothin' against the matin' bond, but still, it's an uncomfortable situation that I would hope to never find myself in.

_She's human, Jasper, she's nothin' to us, She cant be, _the voice pricklin' in the back of my skull whispered.

That's right.

She's just a human.

A pretty fuckin' beautiful one at that, but a human nonetheless.

I. _Need_. To Get. Her. Out. Of. My. Fuckin'. Head.

She will do nothin' but fuck me up, and even if by the grace of God we were forced together, there is no way that she would actually stick around - why would she? I'm a fuck up, anyone can see that. Why would she waste her time with me?

I ran a hand through my hair, catchin' the even more concerned eyes of Char, and I felt my stomach clench at the possibility of worryin' my child, because in all senses of the word, she is my child, as was Pete. They were my family. My real family.

They were a part of me, and I wouldn't fuckin' let them down, I couldn't do that, not again. There's only so many times that a person can clean up your mess before they get tired of you, and I wouldn't be able to cope if they left because of my own fuck ups. I couldn't cope without them.

"Jazz.. Do you need to go somewhere? You're projectin' a little," Char's southern tinkle asked from my side, and I glanced up, noticin' that a few of the students had promptly begun cryin', and I looked at her, sheepishly, before mutterin', "I'm good, Char, don' worry 'bout me, sweetheart," and rubbed her shoulder, consolingly, even though it did nothing for her.

I could feel Emmett's impatience, as he wanted to talk about what was 'up' with me, and Rosalie's heavy indifference, although there was a sliver of concern for my wellbein' well hidden in the folds of her vanity. Peter simply regarded me, coolly, before noddin', once, and graspin' Char's hand in his own, effectively takin' her attentions off of me, and onto him, to which I was thankful.

We turned the corner, hopin' to just trudge through this fuckin' lesson without any more surprises, however, _of course, _as soon as I looked up, I was starin' into her molten mercury eyes, hidden behind endearingly oversized glasses perched on her nose, once a-fuckin'-gain, and I felt all those conflictin' emotions swell up inside of me again.

What the fuckin' hell was she doin' here? She's a junior, that means she doesn't take these classes.. Unless she's smart, and then, well, she just got nearly twenty times sexier in my opinion. Now that she was standin', I could get a full look at her, and _Goddamn, _her body was gorgeous.

She was wearin' a pair of leather-like leggings, clingin' to her every curve, the light swell of her hips, and the twist of her thighs, all the way to her sensually toned calves, and I was hit with the filthy thought of what it would feel like to have those wrapped around my waist. I tugged at my collar, nervously, and slid my eyes further up her body, noticin' how slim she was - her neck, her arms, even her fingers were thin, and long, makin' her look more elegant and refined.

Her hair, _Jesus_, her hair was so thick and curly, jus' like the girls back home in Texas, brushin' her ribs, which drew me to her midriff, which was clad with a oversized, thin white tee, in which shows off just how lean and slender she was. Lord, she was beautiful.

I felt my pants tighten, to the point that I was sure the blood in my cock had completely stopped flowin', and I growled, lowly, under my breath.

_Mine, _a voice that I hadn't heard in the nearly a hundred and ten years growled in the back of my mind, and, for the first time since I was reborn as a vampire, I felt fear trickle into my system.

_Ours.. Mine.. Need.. Protect.. Mate._

Was it possible for a vampire to go into shock? Because I was pretty sure that is what was happenin' right now.

"Jazz.. You okay, man?," Emmett asked, worriedly, and as I turned to look at him, he gasped, sharply, at the fear etched onto my features. I whined, "Peter.. I gotta go," and without giving them any more information, I bolted down the length of the hallway, throwin' open the doors, and tearin' out of the parkin' lot on my bike, not sparin' a glance at anyone, or anythin', that I passed. If I had had a beatin' heart, it would have short circuited by now, and I would have been layin' dead, right now, on the asphalt beneath me.

-0-

_Ten hours later.._

"Say it," I growled, "Say my name," louder this time, and more aggressive, as I rolled Irina onto her back, thrusting into her, over and over again, hearing the sounds of our meshing bodies and slapping skin resound through the forests of Denali, Alaska.

She hummed, unable to speak, her eyes clenched closed, and her nails embedded in my shirt-clad shoulders, snarling under her breath, and whining, low in her throat, makin' noises that truly showed our true nature. She stammered, breathlessly, "J-Jasper," and clenched around my throbbing length, screaming, "OH GOOD GOD!"

The sensations of her climax that tore through her body ricocheted through the air, and I absorbed it, forcing myself to fall into the pleasurable abyss that was an orgasm, feeling my cum coat her insides, and her face nestle in my shoulder, as she, unnecessarily, of course, caught her breath.

She reclined her head back, and glanced at the tattered pieces of material that used to be her dress and rolled her eyes, genially, "Did you have to ruin the dress? It was one of my favourites."

I simply shrugged, and slipped out of her, not unkindly, and zipped up my pants, before grasping her hand in my own, and helping her up onto her feet, her blonde hair matted with dirt, and her bare skin glittering like diamonds under the light streamin' of sunlight through the clouds above us.

I had been here for nearly two weeks, hoping against hope that when I returned home I wouldn't have to see that wretched human again. See, even here she was able to ruin my life, even more so that she already had.

I had alienated myself from my family, refusin' their calls, texts and invitations home. Esme was, needless to say, heartbroken, but I just couldn't come home, not yet. I needed to work thin's out with the beast inside of me, who had yet to rear its ugly head again.

"See Jasper, we've go to stop doing this - you coming over, us fucking like its nothing, then going back to everything like nothing happened," she sighed, "I just want to know if you're going to be sticking around for a while, that's all."

I could tell that Irina wanted somethin' that I couldn't, _wouldn't, _give her, and I guess it made me feel bad, but still, I couldn't help how she felt. I knew it was so fuckin' shitty of me to use her like this, but I couldn't.. I guess I couldn't help it.

She was always there if I needed her, she offered a stability that no one else in my life could give me. She had been here ever since Alice and I joined the Cullens, and I knew that she immediately took a likin' to me, despite my scars frightenin' the livin' daylights out of her.

Shruggin' out of my jacket, I handed it to her, and she slipped into it, zippin' it up, and givin' me a sultry stare, as if seein' her in my clothes would rile somethin' inside of me. It didn't. And once again, I felt the guilt settle in my gut as the sadness blossomed in her golden eyes. I sighed, and asked, "You ready to go back to the house, sugar?"

She nodded, dejectedly, and we ran to her family's home; a three-storey, modern-lookin' home, and I was thankful to them for takin' me in, especially in the state I had arrived here in.

I had been in hysterics.

Carmen, the partial empath, had felt my anxiety at most half an hour before I had arrived, and they had set up the conservatory so that I could stay there comfortably. They, as a clan, were still atonin' for refusin' to help us with Victoria's newborn army nearly a decade ago - even though we had forgiven them long ago, as there was no love lost between us as extended family.

They are the only other 'vegetarian' vampires that we knew of, and our connection with them ran deeper than just external vampiric affection. They were the only other people of our kind that recognize the struggle we experienced every single day - they understood and still stuck with their diet, which made us, as a coven, respect them that much more.

Garrett, Kate's mate of the last five years, is new to the lifestyle, but from what I can see, he's stickin' to it, in respect for his mate and her family.

She strolled through the empty house, the rest of the family had left to hunt, and I retreated to the conservatory, checkin' my phone, and noticin' that I had missed nearly three hundred calls in the 14 days that I had been here, and I had chosen against pickin' up the phone to any of my family, after havin' had a particularly intense argument with Alice, which I was not proud of at all. I had said some things that I didn't need to, and I could hear her hurt through the phone, but I just couldn't go home.

Not right now. Not yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Jasper POV**

_October 2020_

_Denali, Alaska_

I lasted nearly a month with the Denali's before they came to get me. We had all been seated in our respective rooms when a light, far too familiar knocking sounded on the front door, and without even seeing the person, I knew exactly who it was. That Goddamn persistent pixie just couldn't leave it well enough alone, now could she? I heard Carmen let her in, as they exchanged pleasantries, and after hissing in annoyance, I rolled my eyes, and shrugged on my jacket, already knowing where this 'conversation' was going to go. Alice was led into the conservatory, by Eleazar, who left us alone, with a pretty smug smirk on his face.

Asshole.

"Get your shit, Jasper," she said, seriously, "We're going home."

Almost begrudgingly, I muttered, "Ali, don't. I'm fine here, I'm not comin' back, not yet. I jus' can-"

"If you say you cant, I swear to God Jazz, I'm going to punch you in the face," she said, her petite body tense and clearly angry.

Her fury was palpable, and electrified the air between us, making it sizzle and crack, silently. She pouted, adorably, I must say, her golden eyes hurt, and her aura telling me that I was treading on thin ice.

Although I didn't appreciate her ordering me around, I knew she had a point. I had been gone for a month, I knew I needed to come home. The Denali clan repeatedly urged me to return home, but I just couldn't deal with the guilt and the shame. I had been hoping that, maybe, they'd forget about me, and just move on, although that's fucking impossible, because there are annoying little shits like Char, Pete and this magic-8-ball pixie right here who cant leave me the fuck alone.

I had grown more and more incensed as my thoughts tunnelled on, and before I knew it, I had stood, looming over the much shorter, more delicate Alice, and growled, lowly, "Listen, Alice," I knew my eyes had darkened as they blazed with nothing but fury and rising anger. "I will not repeat myself when I say that I will come home when I am ready. I do _not_ need a babysitter, nor do I wish for one. Now, do me a favour, and go," I grumbled, although it was as clear as day to our ears, "Before I do somethin' I wont be proud of tomorrow."

She winced, fractionally, before steeling against my intimidating aura. I knew she was afraid - there was no one here to protect her if my control snapped.

Hell, I wouldn't be able to stop if I tried, but I didn't _want _to hurt her. She isn't an enemy - she's Alice, my oldest friend and confidante, if you discount Pete and Char. Its not as though the Major would be able to differentiate - he saw everyone as a potential threat. She turned away from me, and the regret seeped into my bloodstream almost immediately.

Before she was completely out of the room, however, she glanced back, and mumbled, not unkindly, "Peter and Charlotte are worried about you.. Heck, Esme's nearly crying every day because you're gone. Plus.. The girl you're here running away from, she's moving on. I hear she's with someone anyway, so there's no reason for you to pussyfoot your way out anymore."

At her words, a sharp, crackling sensation bled through me, and I found that it settled directly above my heart, infecting everything it touched in my chest, making it heavy and uncomfortable. It hurt - that was the only way to describe it. Ever since I left Wisconsin, there had been a dull ache sitting in my chest, but at her words, something inside of it came to life, and now it weaved through every capillary in my body. I could explain the throbbing in my gums, as my canines begged to be released, but what I couldn't explain was the aching just above my still heart.

Wincing, slightly, I growled, grinding my teeth together in annoyance, "What did you say?"

She blinked, not understanding me, her emotions ranging from a pale blue that showed her quiet curiosity to a blazing orange, which showcased her out-right confusion, and asked, quietly, "Excuse me?"

She took this as permission to walk back into the conservatory, and she sat on the small chair that had been tucked under the desk in the far corner of the room. I answered, "The girl.. What did you mean she's with someone?"

"Daniel Regan.. Senior at Madison High, you remember him?"

The face of the football captain popped into my head, and I bared my teeth, almost instinctually, before composing myself, however it was far too late. Alice had seen it. She smirked, knowingly, then pushed, crossing her legs, and a mischievous air swarming around her, "Yep, they look pretty cosy, if you ask me."

Unwittingly, I began growling louder, and before I realised what I was doing, I began pacing the length of the conservatory, my eyes bleeding black, and my canines moulding as they would if I were just about to feed. She remarked, "You're jealous, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, and stared in the other direction before bitterly muttering, "Jealous of what? What do I have to be jealous about?," and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets. Alice smirked, her aura becoming steadily more pinkish, showing her playful side, and she remarked, "Well you sound mighty jealous to me, Jazz. You've been gone a month - what did you think she was gonna do? Wait? You didn't even talk to her, you didn't give her a chance. She's a really nice girl - funny, smart, honest - she's better than most humans we meet. Plus, she's like Bella, or at least we think she might be. Edward couldn't read her mind, so he thinks she might have a natural mental shield of some rendition. She's pretty too, don't you think?," she added on, lightheartedly, although my mouth dried up at the image of those pretty grey eyes blinking up at me.

The faint sound of her voice whispered through the air, and my words caught in my throat. I couldn't get the thought of her being held by someone else, kissing someone else, touching _anyone _else. My stomach burnt with an feral desire to just destroy, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, and I almost, _almost, _gave in.

Alice continued, without really comprehending what was going on around her, like a deer walking straight out into traffic, "Pete and Char have been getting to know her, too," and at my confused stare, she exclaimed, "I know! Every time we ask, he just taps his temple and says, 'I jus' know shit', and carries on his merry way."

Quirking an eyebrow, I asked, "You talk different, Ali, what's goin' on?," as I noticed the change in her tone and inflections.

If she had been human, she would have blushed brighter than a bitch, and I smirked. She replied, "It's Clyde, he's like you. From the South, Baron Rouge, you know it?"

"Yeah, centre of Louisiana," I commented, the burning rage still not dissipated completely.

"Mhmm, I've been spending a lot of time with him, so yeah, I guess I do talk a little different," and she grinned, widely, her elfin dimples deepening.

_Wait, what?_

I took the seat next to her, and grasped her shoulders, seriously, and asked, playfully, "What do you mean, 'time' wit' him? Do I gotta be worried, Ali?"

She rolled her eyes, and answered, shyly, "N-No, I mean, I suppose I should tell you, shouldn't I? I would have told you before, but you're a hard man to get in contact with, Jazz. He's," she inhaled, deeply, "He's my.. Special one. My mate, I guess, and we've been getting to know each other recently."

Without realising it, my smile had widened, and I hugged her, closely, catching the faint scent of, indeed, Clyde, who I had spent not three minutes with all those weeks ago back in school. I didnt usually touch, but.. This seemed to warrant it. Even though she was in love with another, she was an amazing person, and she deserved someone as such. I jus' hoped this cat was worth the trouble, otherwise I would have to kick his ass six-ways to Sunday. Nobody fucked with my Ali-Cat and got away wit' it, but me.

She pulled back, mirth and happiness in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feed off of her emotions - they were just so strong! She felt a-Goddamn-lot for a little gal. She asked, "He doesn't know about us, though. He has his suspicions, but.. I just cant think about what he would do if he knew everything about me. I'd feel so.."

Knowing the feeling, I prompted, softly, "Vulnerable?"

She nodded, not quite able to speak, before blinking away the venom-tears that collected in her eyes. She sighed, "_Yeah, _I just cant stop thinking about him. It's driving me crazy," she ran a hand through her perfectly placed hair, the stress clear in her expression, and her emotions contaminated my own. I asked, "Why don't you jus' tell him, Ali? I mean, damn, you lookin' mighty upset by this, an' I don' like it. If he don't accept you, then he ain't the one, I suppose."

She curled up to my side, clearly upset at her circumstance, and I tried to send her a small dosage of calm, and she sighed out, quietly, "Thank you," to which I simply nodded and smiled.

_-0-_

Apparently I hadn't gotten the memo, but Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen always seems to get her way with things, and she wanted me to come home - so, following the predetermined trend, I eventually, begrudgingly followed her.

After gathering my belongings, thanking the Denali's and sliding into her Porsche, I was met with a palpable silence that turned my unused stomach. As soon as I sat into the vehicle, I could smell the residual scent of the blight of my existence, and I glowered at Alice, who simply shrugged and apologised, "She caught a ride with me a few days ago, I guess I hadn't realised her scent was still around," and rolled down the window, hoping the enticing aroma would waste away, quickly.

What I kept to myself, however, was the underlying urge to lavish in the scent - roll around in it until it went away by itself. It was a heady mix of leather, honey, pine and lavender - the perfect blend of good, and sinfully bad. It was delicious. I felt my cock twitch in my pants, and I grimaced at the sensation, knowing that there should be no reason why this should happen. She wasn't anything to me. She was a human. I was the hunter, she is my natural prey. She was not worth the trouble, or the hassle of my aching soul.

But _why_ couldn't I forget her? Goddamn it, why couldn't I _forget_ her? Jesus Christ, she was making me sick, to the very core of my being. Her scent stalked me, every-fuckin'-where I went, and it was driving me crazy. I groaned, lowly, and Alice, overhearing this, asked, "What is wrong with you, Jazz?"

"Nothing," I replied, seriously, and she rolled her eyes, her short hair flittering around her face, and looked at me, with an air of poignant annoyance about her, a sliver of quiet curiosity in her eyes, and impatience, that I didn't understand. She asked, "She's not haunting you, Jazz. Camilla's human - she's not doing anything to hurt you."

"I don't _care _if she's human, Alice. She's fuckin' wit' my head, and it's drivin' me nuts!," I exclaimed, harshly.

Once again, she rolled her eyes towards the car ceiling, and muttered, "Yeah.. Sure."

There was something that she wasn't telling me, and I didn't like it. I didn't like not knowin' shit, and it bugged me, especially when Peter did it, and he was my closest and oldest friend. The thing about being associate with psychics are that they are incredibly cryptic and fuckin' infuriating.

Their power may not be their fault, but still, they were incredibly intrusive, by default. I had no doubt that she knew somethin' - maybe even somethin' to do with this Camilla character and I, but I wouldn't get shit from her. I knew Alice well enough to know that when she wanted to keep somethin' hush-hush, she did so without flinching.

She sighed, noticing my stony stare out of her peripherals, and stated, "Just ride it out, Jazz, you'll be surprised at what you find."

I barked, somewhat half-heartedly, "Listen, short-stuff, you might know what's goin' on in my future, and that's fine - I know you ain't gon' tell me nothin', but don't rub it in, okay, sweet thang. You'll drive me nuts."

She shrugged, noncommittally, and answered, "It's gonna be fine, Jazz, you'll see."

I muttered, sardonically, "I'm sure."

**Review, review, review! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

"Camilla! Pass the ball!," a girl I had made friend with, Malory Davidson, shouted from across the court, and I did, I threw her the basketball, with aim and precision, and she caught it. My heart pounding loudly in my chest, I searched for another opening in the opposite team, and once I found one, I shuttled myself into it, with a speed and precision that was not my own. I held out my hands, awaiting the ball, and another girl, Georgia Lou, handed it to me.

The opposite team were getting highly irritated and incensed over the fact that we were currently beating them 22-14, but c'est la vie, and we spitting playful banter at us. Taking my time, I exhaled, before aiming, then shooting the ball, and with whatever luck I had absorbed over the last few weeks, the basket was scored, shuttling out points to 24-14 to us, and the loud, grating whistle of Coach Abel, a very stern-looking hard-assed gym teacher, alerted us to the fact that the game was over, and we, in fact, had won.

Jokingly, I made a face at a few of the other girls on the opposite team, and they rolled their eyes, playfully, back at me. I was revelling in the fact that I had finally made a comfortable amount of friends; and I was cordial with everyone else. In the last month, I had made rather close ties with those of the Cullen-Hale family, and I was surprised, to say the least, at that fact, as I was sure, no, I was _certain _that they hated me.

Alice was the first to speak to me, to a welcoming degree, followed closely by a surprisingly warm Charlotte, who I found to be equal parts intriguing as adorable. She was the true definition of a Southern Belle; blonde, buxom, beautiful. Her boyfriend, Peter took a little longer to warm up to me, however, one day, he just.. Was fine with me. He smiled at me whenever he saw me, he made frequent conversation, jokes, sarcastic comments, and had such an enjoyable, yet reserved aura about himself that I couldn't help but feed off of it.

Their relationship's dynamic was strange; they worked in unison, yet were completely different in every facet. Similar to that of Rosalie and Emmett, who I found to be nothing but a big ol' cuddly bear - his dimples only added to his appeal, and he was the funniest, most endearing guy I had ever met, besides my brother. Rosalie was vain; there was no other word for it. She walked into a room and _expected _eyes to be on her, and if they weren't, she made it so they would. She liked compliments, and Emmett showered her with them, daily. Sometimes I would catch them giving each other those horrid couple-y googly-eyes and I felt my stomach lurch with _something_ foreign inside of me.

The only member of the family that gave me no recognition was the one who had been missing - Jasper. According to Alice, or at least whenever it is brought up, mostly by Clyde, on accident, he was visiting family in Alaska, although there was something dodgy about their story, I couldn't exactly call her bluff, because it wasn't really my place. I wasn't a part of their family, so therefore I had no say.

Alice.. Alice was a different kind of girl, to say the least. In my mind, she would never have been the girl to get with my brother; she was too vocal with her happiness, too cheery and far too bubbly, however they just.. Worked together. And it was mind-boggling. _I just didn't get it._

They had first started talking not a week into the school year, and, if I were being honest, I felt very annoyed by that fact. She was supposed to be my friend - not his. She tried her hardest as to not make me feel bad about it, and even went so far as to invite me over to their house for dinner. Immediately, I declined, of course, however after a long conversation with Clyde, who pretty much tore me a new asshole for being an idiot, and I had to accept.

That was three days ago.

Tonight was the night we would go to the Cullen residence, and eat dinner with them. I say 'we' because there was no way I was going without Clyde, even if I was mad at him.

_-0-_

"You 'bout ready to go, Cher?," Clyde yelled from his bedroom, where he was putting the finishing touches to his outfit. I yelled back a loud, "Yeah," before slipping in my plain silver studs into my ears. I backed up slightly, and glanced at my reflection, giving myself the once over. My hair had been straightened, and tied at the base of my skull in a neat, elegant bun. Over my shoulders was a simple pussy-bow pale peach blouse tucked into a pair of high-waist denim, skinny jeans, which accentuated all of my curves, but still being professional and respectful. Over the blouse was a slate grey, fitted blazer that was cuffed at the middle of my forearm, and on my wrist, a gold watch, that I had gotten from my mother for my birthday. Apparently she could do some good in the world. On my feet were a casual pair of slip on, glossy cream ballet flats, with cute bows at the toe.

I had brushed some mascara onto my lashes, as well as a thin spread of pencil liner along the top and bottom of my eye, if only to draw attention to my eyes. I pushed my glasses onto my face, and found that they suited the outfit better than if I had worn my contacts. I rolled on a it of deodorant, and, after picking up my beige leather satchel, which contained my phone, purse, house keys, along with a bottle of water and half an empty packet of chewing gum that I had bought earlier this week.

Quietly, I slipped out of my room, noticing Clyde was doing the same, and, well, shit, when I say he could scrub up well, he could goddamn scrub up well. His hair had been freshly cut, still curly but neater than usual so I could tell he was at least trying to make a good impression on the family. His attire was simple; a clean-cut, ironed dark blue button up shirt, which was cuffed, similar to my own, at the elbow rather than his forearm, and a pair of dark slacks, kept up with an expensive looking belt, and smart shiny shoes.

"You look smart, why are you so dressed up, Cher?" he asked, with a quirk in his eyebrow. I tilted my head to the side, slightly, with a small smile on my face, and shrugged, minutely, simply replying, "Well I thought I might as well you see. I don't wanna look shabby when you look so damn good."

He blushed, lightly, and scratched the back of his head, while mumbling, "I jus' don't wanna look bad in front of Alice's parents. She means a lot to me."

My stomach clenched, uncomfortably, and I felt the awkwardness that I was graced with at birth settle in quickly. I stammered, "I k-know, Clyde, I can s-see that."

He grinned, playfully, poking fun at my stammer, and I blushed under his gaze. He simply held out his elbow for me to take, of which I did, and led me downstairs, and thus out of the house. Our dad was out at work right now, but I left him some sweet potato pie in the oven - his favourite - that I had baked earlier this afternoon. Clyde slid into the driver's seat of his Coupe, and I into the passenger's seat, winding down the window on my side, hoping that the fresh air will quell the nervousness in my chest.

"You sure you're okay, doll?" he asked, more concerned, this time. My only answer was a shaky nod, while my right hand scratched at the base of my throat, hard enough to cause a blemish to appear.

_-0-_

Arriving at the Cullen home, or should I say mansion, was intimidating to say the least. It was three-storey's high, with an attic, and was an affluent mixture made up of straight, steel edges, clean-cut, transparent, spotless glass and the walls were painted a pristine white. It looked as though it were pretentiously expensive, which made me feel a little under-dressed, and _very _poor. To be honest, this showy display of obvious wealth was, in essence, useless, because the song-and-dance wasn't shown publicly, as the home itself was shielded by a forest of dull jade green treetops.

They could have been living in a shack for all its worth - it shouldn't matter to other people because they wouldn't see it. From what I could tell, the Cullen's were very private people, they liked to keep to themselves, which only made this soiree even more strange. It was clear from the rumors around town that they didn't invite just anyone to their homes, so why was _I_ asked here? Clyde I can understand, but me? I wasn't anything special.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Clyde shuffle out of the driver's side, and I copied his actions, slipping out of the car, and my feet touching the freshly graveled pathway. The large, snugly fitted garage, along with the rest of the house, was painted white, with modern looking, gray shutters, locking whatever costly vehicles they had away. A little awkwardly, and feeling as though there were pairs of invisible eyes watching my body, I walked up the footpath, alongside my big brother, who took the initiative, thankfully, and knocked on the door three times.

Within seconds, the door was opened, and light was flooded from inside, blanketing us in its warmth, making me squint as the sudden rush of bright, invasive light burnt my eyes and made them tear up, and we were hit with the herbal scent of what I would assume was Italian food. Alice's cropped hair was the first thing I noticed, as it was stark against the pristine light that haloed behind her, besides her blinding, megawatt smile.

"Hey! I'm glad you came, I was getting a little nervous," she admitted sheepishly, and gave me a short hug, before grasping my brother's hand, and leading him further into the house. I followed behind them, only to feel a rush of pure discomfort settle inside of me at the scene plying out in front of me.

Was I going to be the third wheel?

Quietly, I blanched at that thought, and wondered, idly, if this was some kind of grave mistake that I would eventually regret for the rest of my days.

"Come on, lemme introduce you to the family!" she said, happily, and led us up the three-steps, and into the living room, where majority of the family was seated, with the rest in the kitchen, I believe.

Absentmindedly, Rosalie and Edward regarded me with a slight nod, and went back to their prior dispositions, whereas Bella gave me a diminutive wiggle of the fingers as to say 'hello'. Emmett hopped out of his seat to high-five my brother, in that stupid manly gesture guys always did, and hugged me, tightly, spinning me slightly. He was always very hands on with his affection, and I found that I wasn't entirely against it. He was a nice guy, once you got to know him, I guess.

I glanced upward when I felt the piercing, intimate caress of eyes on me, and I fell upon the heated gaze of Jasper fucking Cullen, leaning against the wall, his arms locked, tightly, across his chest. Wasn't he supposed to be in Alaska? As a matter of fact, wasn't he just not supposed to be around me. I couldn't think clearly with him around me - he did something to me that I wasn't comfortable or familiar with. He made my chest ache, and I hated it with every fiber in my being. He didn't look entirely content with my being here, a fact that kind of pissed me off a little, because he had no right to be angry at me for that.

"Em, lemme down please," I asked, quietly, and Emmett, with an _'oh, sorry' _settled me onto the balls of my feet, and I smiled up at him. He apologised, "I'm sorry, I get a little over excited sometimes, apparently," and shrugged, flippantly. His arm was thrown over my shoulder, and I chuckled to myself at the size of his compared to my own petite stature as he tugged me towards the kitchen.

"Let me introduce you to my parents, Camilla," he said, as though he were talking about somethin' casual, like the fuckin' weather. I tensed, and he laughed, the sound loud, but not intrusive, and happy, but not at all annoyingly so. He was just a _nice _person to be around, he had a good, clean energy that infected everyone around him.

"Camilla, this is Esme, my mom," he introduced a very beautiful-looking woman, who looked as though she were stepping into her mid-twenties, not her forties that rumor suggested. She had auburn, mid-back length hair, and the same golden eyes as the rest of her family; a trait I was increasingly becoming more suspicious of as the days went by. It just didn't seem to add up to me, and I felt like I had been wracking my brain forever, trying to figure out what I missed.

Shaking my head, dispelling those thoughts, I took the hand that Esme, the yummy mummy, offered me, and shook it, lightly, smiling, softly, as I did so. Emmett went on, "And this is my dad, Carlisle."

Carlisle, the doctor, the healer, the perfect father, the family man. These were all labels that flew around this relatively small town about him, and honestly, they all were true, in a sense. His aura personified his quiet confidence, as well as his kindness, what with his soft molten gold eyes, and businesslike, professional demeanor. He was exuding compassion and empathy, and I soaked it in like a flaccid sponge. I shook his hand, as well, and introduced myself to them both, somewhat quietly.

"We didn't know what you liked, but Alice says that Clyde likes Italian.. We hope that our assumption was correct?," Carlisle asked, worriedly. I simply shrugged it off, and said, "No, I'm fine, I like anythin', I don't mind what kinda food we eat here," my accent slipping through due to my intense bursts of anxiety.

This was so fucking uncomfortable, I could barely breathe. Why did I have to come? I felt the unease settle low in my stomach, causing goose-flesh to break out all over my body, making the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand on end. My heart had to have been pounding at nearly double the usual rate, and I thought that I might as well have dropped down to my knees and suffered a cardiac arrest - anything just to break this inanely awkward sensation, nearly crippling my slight form.

Jesus, could this not just _end_?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

"So what's your deal, sweet pea?," Peter asked from the other side of the sofa, glancing down at me with a questioning gleam in his eyes. I stared at him, blankly, for a moment, before blinking, coming back to myself, and remembering where exactly I was, and replied, "W-What do you mean?"

He smirked, and I was hit with just how handsome he actually was, "I mean what's your deal? What makes you tick - we ain't got to speakin' too much since you came here, and I jus' wanna get to know you, is all," he said, far too innocently to be actually honest.

I didn't know whether it was the anxiousness I was feeling or the general discomfort in my being but I felt a few pairs of piercingly intense eyes on my form, and even when I knew I _wasn't _being watched, I still felt like I was. It was unnerving, to say the least. I rolled my eyes, covertly, but chose not to reply as there was nothing I could say.

What does a person respond to a question like that?

'_What a strange guy,' _I thought to myself, before settling deeper in the three-seated leather couch, opposite the overtly large flat-screen television, playing some nonsensical sport that I cared little for, but the boys seemed to enjoy, so I bore it with a whimsical smile. Charlotte was sitting between Peter and I, practically on the former's lap, with one arm tucked in his hair, and the other lay on his stomach, innocently.

The gesture was personal, and a little intimate, however they weren't overbearing with it. They looked like they were young and in love, so why would I complain?

Alice and my brother were being all couple-y and cutesy a few feet away from me, and I had to practically swallow back the bile that rose in my throat, along with the food I had eaten, not half an hour earlier. I was waiting here, on edge, for no reason beyond the fact that Clyde wants to spend some quality time with Alice.

As a matter of fact, as I glanced around the room, I noticed that everyone, but myself, was locked up in some kind of personal embrace, be it simply holding hands or snuggling together, and I felt a twinge of, not so much jealousy, but a tingling desire for a rendition of what they had.

The last relationship I had been in had been ended on less that cordial terms, with both of us coming out scathed, burnt and badly damaged.

There was a reason why I hadn't given it much thought, and that was simply because if I did, there would be no 'saving me' from my thoughts, I would have to delve into them, and wrestle with my demons, head on, and I wasn't prepared for that.

I hadn't seen my ex-boyfriend in over a year and a half, and for that, I was thankful. Just the thought of him made my skin crawl and my stomach churn, uncomfortably.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I was delving into, I brought myself back to the present and found Peter's eyes settled on mine, with a small quirk in his brow, and a bemused expression on his face.

"What's wrong, sugar?" he asked, catching the attention of Charlotte, who turned towards me again. I answered, "Nothin', jus' thinkin' is all," and turned back to the television screen, my eyes glazing over with boredom. I heard a distinctly deep, rough chuckle from the corner of the room, and my eyes, of their own accord, slid over to the one and only Jasper Whitlock.

He was reclined in the singlet settee, with his arms crossed over his chest, the muscles thick and sinewy, his eyes focused on the television, although they were just as glassy and unfocused as my own.

It wasn't as though he didn't care for sports, but he just seemed.. Bored of everything. It was that type of boredom that consumed everything you did, and left little in its wake. It burned through every happiness that you indulged in, and settled deep in your bones, permanently scarring you, and taking away your will to fucking live.

I hated feeling this god damn useless.

I turned in the general direction of my brother, only to grimace deeply, as I saw that he and Alice were getting to know each other's faces a little better.

Jesus, could they not do this somewhere else?

I felt my face burn up in embarrassment, and my eyes widened in absolute horror as Peter gave me a shit-eatin' grin, and winked, before mouthing, cheekily, "You ain't getting' none, sweet thang?"

My brows furrowed, immediately, but I couldn't stop my smile that made its way onto my face. I replied, equally as teasingly, "No, sugar, I'm gettin' enough, trust me, sweetheart."

Briefly, he glanced up at something behind me, and his expression sobered, momentarily, before settling back into the mischievous atmosphere that was radiating from his form. He asked, with a grumble, "They," indicating at the two attached at the lips, "Need to quit, because I'm not feelin' to bring up my dinner," and I had to laugh, because it was true.

Not that Alice wasn't beautiful, because clearly, she was. It's just that.. It's my **brother**! What am I supposed to say? Well done? Seeing him with anyone is enough to make me sick, but actually be force to listen to the sound of him making out with them? Jesus, take the wheel because I cannot deal with this anymore.

"Let's jus' turn up the TV an' hope to drown out the sounds, alright?"

He nodded his acquiescence and snuggled further in with his girlfriend, his hand wrapping around her waist, and his face settling in her neck, while she giggled and acted like the typical loved-up couple.

It nearly unbearable.

-0-

_Finally_, we were allowed to leave the fucking Cullen residence, and the entire drive home, Clyde couldn't get that stupid fucking smirk off of his face, nor could he stop staring out onto the road, his eyes glassy and unfocused, but not inebriated. Jesus, he's caught the love-bug, and he hadn't even noticed.

"You okay, Clyde?," I asked, worriedly.

Almost sluggishly, he craned his neck to turn towards me, and gave me a lethargic nod, and a breath of a smile. He drawled, happily, "I couldn't be better, Cam.. She's amazing," and turned back to the road, as if that's what my question was asking.

Idiot.

I murmured, under my breath, "I'm glad one of us is happy," and, also, turned away from the conversation.

The last half an hour we spent at the Cullen's mansion was, by far, the most uncomfortable and awkward, in my opinion, as it was the only time Jasper and I spoke. I had been on my way back from the bathroom, only for a check-up, as I didn't like to do my business in other people's houses, when I heard slightly raised voices from a little further down the corridor.

If I were being honest, I would have to say that I was a little intrigued, however this wasn't my home, and therefore I had no right to eavesdrop, so I continued on my way, passing the room in which the noises were coming from, and turned to go down the stairs, only to hear my name being shouted.

By the people, who I had come to the assumption were Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, in the room.

Who wouldn't be curious as to why they were being discussed by people they didn't know? But still, being as polite as I could be in this scenario, I carried on down the stairs, and pretended as though I hadn't overheard anything.

I couldn't explain why my heart was thumping so hard in my chest, though, or the fact that my stomach felt like there were thousand of tiny pinpricks inside of it, rattling around as I moved. Mr and Mrs Cullen had retired to their bedroom earlier on this evening, leaving the 'kids' to fuck around in the living room.

By 'fuck around', I meant make out without feeling an ounce of awkwardness. On their side, anyway. Fuckin' lechers.

The slamming of a door upstairs caught everyone's attention, and I felt Alice's eyes train on me, before settling on the long legs of one Rosalie Hale. A very livid Rosalie Hale, at that. Who was staring dead at me, as if I had just taken a shit on her favourite pair of Jimmy Choo's. She pointed one long, blood red nail in my direction, and growled, "Listen, _nosey, _the next time you want to 'overhear' a conversation, why don't you fucking ask?"

Blinking, vacuously, I stared around the room, catching the curious, worried and somewhat concerned gazes of everyone else, before settling back on her blazing golden ones, and answering, uncomprehendingly, "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, Rosalie."

Snarling, she replied, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why were you listening in on my conversation?"

Emmett stepped forward then, and laid a hand atop her shoulder, pulling her back towards him.

Realising that this conversation wasn't going to go _anywhere, _I answered, with a compliant air about myself, "You were talkin' 'bout me. I didn't listen in, I overheard as I was comin' out the bathroom. I didn't even stay to listen, I came down here. I don't care what you've gotta say 'bout me, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if you feel like I was bein' rude, that's not what I meant to be, at all, but I ain't done anythin' wrong."

She rolled her eyes, nastily, and answered, "Why are you even here? Your brother, I get it, he's with Alice, but you aren't with anyone. You're not welcome here."

One glance around the room told me more than a thousand words could, honestly. Peter and Charlotte both looked angry, Emmett couldn't believe what was coming out of his girlfriend's mouth, Edward simply gave a resigned stare in my direction, whereas Bella seemed as though she wanted to give me some kind of consoling hug. Clyde looked _furious, _and Alice simply seemed sad, like she knew what Rosalie was going to say, but had wished she hadn't done so.

The worst, however, was Jasper. He looked completely and utterly indifferent. He didn't care if my feelings were hurt - he probably agreed with her. Of course he did. Why in God's name wouldn't he?

Feeling tears prickle in my eyes, I whispered, quietly enough so that they couldn't have heard me, "I know" and began walking out of the house, followed by an apologetic, worried Clyde.

Almost at a loss for what to say, he asked, "You okay, cher?"

I shook my head, minutely, before walking over towards the front door, intent on letting myself out, and stewing in the incessant rage that swelled in my gut.

How dare she embarrass me in such a way?

I didn't _do _anything wrong! Upon sensing that I would have liked to have been alone, if only for a few moments, Clyde retreated back into the living room, and I could hear him give Rosalie some kind of Hell for what she said. I was too busy trying not to cry to pay attention to what was going on. I had just about had enough when I heard a deep chuckle from my brother's car, and as I glanced up, I saw the silhouette of one Jasper fuckin' Whitlock.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I garbled out, my throat tight and my hands shaking.

He smirked, and I thought my heart would thump so hard, it would jump out of my throat. He stated, "Nope, I ain't need to be nowhere. You looked like you was gonna cry, and I thought I might be able to help."

Rolling my eyes, and wiping the trails of accidentally shed tears away, I walked over to the car, and hopped onto the cool silver hood. I reclined on the windscreen, and sighed, "There ain't nothin' you can do for me, so you can go inside."

And I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt when he eventually did so.

_**Hey guys! Well.. I have some news.**_

_**It depends on your opinion, but I'm very happy with it!**_

_**I am, officially, a college student!**_

_**I love the campus, its.. Surprisingly open, as a matter of fact. I like the people, although a lot of the people who.. Tormented me in 'high school' are going there, and I'm quite anxious about that but I'm getting on with it!**_

_**And with that comes with a lot of responsibilities.**_

_**Now that I**__**'**__**m out of **__**'**__**high school**__**'**__** I don**__**'**__**t have nearly as much free time, and independent study becomes paramount to everything else.**_

_**Including my fics.**_

_**I am not abandoning this story.**_

_**REPEAT: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY!**_

_**I**__**'**__**m just warning you that these chapters you**__**'**__**re getting are going to be it for a while. I break up in October for a few days, so maybe I**__**'**__**ll give you guys a few chapters then, and so on, and so forth.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Jasper POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Jesus Christ, she had to be here, didn't she?

The day I come back, the same fuckin' day, it turns out that Alice has invited her new boyfriend, Clyde, and his Goddamn sister, Camilla, along wit' him to come for some dinner.

Not only was I gonna have to shovel some of that human shit they called food, but I was gonna have to keep polite conversation wit' someone I wanted to either drain dry or fuck into next year. Needless to say, it wasn't an ideal situation, and I tried to get out of it.

Alice said, over an' over again that I'd be fine, and that she would have seen if I lost control, but still, I wasn't really willing to risk it. I didn't know why, but I cared about this human's health, and the thought was mighty annoyin'. Plus, I'd already fuckin' proven that Alice's visions can change at the sweep of a hat, especially when it comes to my instincts.

Alice said that they'd be here in just under half an hour, so I had time to hunt, and clean myself up, of which I did. Those poor mountain lions didn't even see it comin. After my unnecessarily bloody hunting session, I had a pretty quick shower, and threw on a clean pair of boxers, covered with my favourite dark, low-hanging jeans, a tight, long-sleeved shirt to cover my scarred forearms, and a pair of well-worn cowboy boots, and towel-dried my hair, hoping it would at least look presentable when they came.

**Wait a second.**

Since when did I give a fuck about what I looked like? I swear, this chick was messing wit' my head more than I would have liked, and it was screwing wit' me. Alice had been flittering round the damn house all day, in the world's best of fuckin' moods, and I jus' didn't know why.

Well I guess I did, due to her upbeat optimism that threatened to physically choke me, I knew that she was happy that she was introducing her guy to us all, and it was adorable, to an extent. Well, it would have been, had I not been able to feel her every emotion, all Goddamn day. It was drivin' me nuts!

Now.. I was the only singleton left in the family, and it was gratin' on my last damned nerve. Not because I was single, I didn't really care about that shit, but they all would give me those sad looks, like I was missing out on somethin' big, when really, all it was, was belonging to someone else, and I've had my fair share of being owned. I have no intention of goin' back there, neither.

Taking my position, leaning against the far wall, after hearing the sound of her brother's Camaro engine powering through the streets, I noticed that Alice's happiness seemed to treble, and I fought to remove the smile that made its way onto my face. She was a sight to behold, and her glee was contagious. It gave me a fuckin' headache.

"They're coming, guys! Places, places!"

She was so fuckin' happy, we didn't have it in us to deny her anythin' so we jus' went wit' it. Besides, she put so much effort into it, I couldn't mess her special day up jus' 'cause I'm an asshole.

Rose was completely against this whole thing - she hated both Clyde and Camilla for bein' so close to her family, the same way she despised Bella initially, however, obviously, she's gotten over that, and now, they're pretty fuckin' close, if you ask me. Rose sees Bella, Char and Alice as her sisters, and she loves them each in their own way, it jus' took a while to get past her bitchy, cold exterior to get to the fleshy, gooey part of her.

Emmett, on the other hand, was fit to burst, he was so fuckin' excited, lookin' like a kid at Christmas about to open up their first present. He was practically bouncing on the spot, and I chuckled to myself, not sure of how to take it. He liked Camilla, that's for sure, but I didn't see why. She was jus' a regular old human, wasn't she?

Jus' as my thoughts took a turn for the confused, I heard a masculine knock at the door, and the pounding of two nervous heartbeats, finding that one attracted me more than the other. Alice danced over to the front door, smiling the entire way, while Peter and Char gave me sidelong, worried glances, frightened for my control, or possible lack thereof.

"I'm good, guys, don't worry 'bout me," I said, quietly. Pete nodded once, and gathered a still-concerned Char into his arms. They really were the best people in my life - I couldn't have done any of this without them.

Alice brought them into the foyer, and, honestly, if my heart had still been beating, it would have been pounding in my throat. My perfect memories apparently ain't to this girl justice, because Goddamn, she was stunning. Her outfit was the perfect mix of classy yet casual, and I wanted nothin' more than to peel each layer from her body, one by one, jus' to see what was beneath.

Her jeans cupped her ass in a way that I hadn't ever seen in the last one-hundred-and-eighty-one years, and it was driving me crazy!

All plump and curvaceous, jus' waiting to be cupped by my hands. I had to avert my eyes, jus' so I could wash the thoughts from my mind, and I knew that, if he could, Edward would have jus' gotten a face-full of explicit, detailed thoughts that I don't think would have went over all too well wit' him.

It was only when Emmett jumped out of his seat to hug my girl - _my girl? - _when I actually heard myself snarl, in an overprotective way, for the first time since I done left Maria's camp. He twirled her around a couple times, completely disregarding my growl as somethin' else, and I felt true anger swell up in my chest. So much so in fact, that I had to clench my fists, and cross them over my chest jus' to quell the urge to collapse Emmett's skull.

Then, she looked at me, and those fuckin' pretty gray eyes were enough to floor me. I still couldn't feel anythin' from her, yet her brother was an open book. His affection for Alice was clear, his need of approval from her parents in that typical human way was there too, but more importantly, the protectiveness he felt over his sister when Em so much as touched her was enough to prove that his intentions for her were pure.

He was ready to throw down with Emmett, who was clearly the most intimidating out of the guys in my coven. I havent got a doubt in me that he'd kill for her, and its that kind of determination that I wanted for whoever was with Alice - she deserved it.

Her eyes were so sad, though, and it made my still heart lurch slightly, in my chest. She was confused, clearly, but more so, she was hurt by somethin', and I wanted to quell whatever upset was burning her.

"Em, lemme down please," she asked, so quietly, and I felt the sound travel straight to my aching groin. I could only imagine what she sounded like when she was in bed, and I found that I actually wanted to know. Jesus, what is wit' me? I could feel Peter's stare on my face, and I didn't even have it in me to meet it, head on.

What a fuckin' pussy.

Bella turned to me, her brow creasing up a little, and I shrugged off her unasked question, as Em took Camilla and Clyde into the kitchen to meet Carlisle and Esme. I had the strangest urge to follow behind them, however that would have looked so fuckin' weird, so I decided on takin' a seat in the far corner, so I could still see her as she spoke to our 'parents'.

Jesus Christ, her smile was perfect; her teeth white and straight, though I thought I could see the point of an adorable snaggletooth that I hadn't noticed before, sitting above her actual tooth-line, as she smiled, and that slight imperfection made her all the more real in my eyes.

Whenever she got a little nervous, she, unconsciously, played with the ends of the hair that wasn't tied in the tight bun, and it was jus' so fuckin' cute.

There was one thing, though, that pissed me off. There was some mark on her neck, and my first thought was that it was put there by that Daniel prick. Alice did say that they were together, I guess, so I don't see any reason why they couldn't be all intimate and shit with one another, but the thought of her with anyone was enough to make me sick to my stomach, and I didn't know why.

_Maybe because she's ours, dumb-ass, _the Major's sarcastic drawl sounded off inside of my mind, and I tensed, immediately.

_What's wrong? Thought you'd gotten rid of me?, _he laughed, _Never, Jasper, I'm never leaving._

Shuddering to myself, I tried to focus on something else, anything else, other that the sound of his sardonic laughter, and found the pulse of Camilla's heartbeat was enough to quell my inner monster. Hmm, that's somethin' that I'll have to bring up with Carlisle because that's never happened before.

Before long, the damned food was served up, and we had to endure the disgusting cuisine, although, by the looks of pleasure of both of our guest's faces, the food, to them, was pretty nice, and I had a hard time focusing on anything other than the image of Camilla with her eyes closed.

Rose refused to eat any of the warm shit, claiming to be on some kind of diet, and went with the salad, whereas Em, the mentally challenged vampire, piled his plate high with steaming pasta and sauce.

The thing with our kind is that we'd have to get rid of this food one way or another - and somethin' tells me that Em was gonna be spending a whole lot of time in the bathroom later tonight.

It took all of, maybe, two hours for Rose to lose her cool with the very presence of our guests, and she left the room, rather quietly, taking Em along with her. I decided that I might be needed, thanks to my ability, so I followed on, jus' in case it got a little too heated.

"Rose, come on, its for Alice. They'll be gone in a couple hours, you don't even have to talk to them-"

"I don't care about talking to any of them, Em, its just that they're _here_! In our house!," she yelled, exasperated, "I can deal with it at school, because its necessary, but here? This is where we can be ourselves, and they're encroaching on property they have no right to be on!"

I chipped in, calmly, "Well ain't none of them done anythin' to any of us, jus' yet, so why don't you jus' stay up here, an' out of the way? That way ain't nobody gotta see anyone."

Rose huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her golden eyes at me in a way that had me aching to teach her a lesson. She's my sister, and I love her, as best as I could, of course, but _Goddamn_, she pushes the limits sometimes.

_It's because she ain't scared of you, Jazz, _the Major pushed, _None of them are. None of them really know what you can do, do they?_

Quietly, I winced, once more, and rolled my eyes at the continued argument between Rose and Emmett. Honestly, they were fuckin' tailor-made for each other, I swear. I heard the sound of the bathroom light being flicked on, and I wondered how I had missed the sound of footsteps comin' up the stairs.

Damn, I must have been losing my touch. The echo of Camilla's scent was jus' enough to push Rose off the edge, and before either of us could even attempt to convince her of otherwise, she rushed down the stairs, ready to give Camilla Hell for something she couldn't control.

Honestly, I felt bad for her, I mean, she looked like a lost, sad puppy while Rose tore the shit out of her, and I felt my heart ache for her, a little. It was times like this that being an empath really sucked, because I could feel nothin' but everyone's pity for her, and Rose's anger towards the situation. It wasn't a good mix.

Camilla glanced around the room, almost lookin' for someone to step in and defend her, and upon seeing no-one do so, her eyes fell to mine, and my expression hardened, immediately. She looked especially shocked at my reaction, or lack thereof, and within seconds, she was walking out of the house.

Without understanding why, I trailed behind her form, although used my vampire speed to lean against her car, before she really had a chance to blink away the tears that had collected in her eyes. Her voice was thick with sadness, and it made my skin crawl, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

It was filed with a subdued venom, that pissed me off a little, but instead of letting it show, I simply smirked, portraying a smugness that I didn't feel an ounce of.

I answered, honestly, "Nope, I ain't need to be nowhere. You looked like you was gonna cry, and I thought I might be able to help."

She rolled her molten silver eyes, - _are those flecks of emerald? Jesus, she was tryna kill me, wasn't she? _- and sighed, brokenly, "There ain't nothin' you can do for me, so you can go inside."

And I'd be lying if I said it ain't hurt when she said it.

Finding that I would truly be no help out here, I trailed back into the house, only to find it submerged in an off-white, almost pink hue, which only ever occurred when there was a substantial amount of love in the air. I jus' prayed that whatever goodness was in here, could reach her outside, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do.

**Alright, guys. I've decided to create a system into my stories - I'll upload every _other _Sunday, so you'll get a chapter every fortnight. It's the best I can do - I'm sorry. The work load is only going to get harder, and I'm hoping to keep you guys filled it along the way! I love you guys, and, each and every one of you - have a _wonderful _day!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisiana, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so**__**please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

_**Trigger warning, guys! **_

**Camilla POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

After the trouble that happened at the Cullen residence last night, I decided to do a little more retail therapy, as I always did in stressful situations. The serenity that buying a nice pair of shoes gave was second to none. Waking up that Saturday morning, I felt no better about the way the dinner occurred, however the intense embarrassment I felt overshadowed any anger I may have held for any of them.

What must they have thought about me, causing such a disruption in their home, after they'd been so kind as to invite me into it. Even though I still didn't know what I had done to offend Rosalie so much, I still felt the urge to apologise to Alice, especially because her liaison with my brother was cut short because of my discomfort.

Having a long shower, complete with attempting to scrub away the awkwardness I felt, and removing any hair that was littering my body, then finally washing my hair, from the scalp to the tips, and clipping it out of the way, while I did the rest of my morning routine. Stepping out of the bathroom, entirely more fresh-faced and relaxed, I padded back into my bedroom, and began drying myself off.

After moisturising my skin with strawberry scented lotions and oils, I rummaged through my chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of clean, teal matching underwear, then I began getting dressed - thankfully the weather decided to be a little nicer this morning, so I went with a very shot sleeved graphic black tee, with the Marvel insignia imprinted across the torso, tucked into a pair of acid-wash burgundy skinny jeans.

Over my shoulders went a sleeveless denim jacket, and I styled my hair in a fairly simply fish braid towards the left hand side, tied at the ends with an elastic band. On my feet were a pair of worn white Converse, and I packed my leather satchel with everything that I would need for a long day at the mall.

Just in case the weather decided to change, I packed a reliable umbrella in my bag, along with my credit card, enough change to get myself a cab home, plus something to eat if I needed to, as well as my cell and overhead earphones. I picked up my bunch of keys that hung from a nail besides my bedroom door, and, after checking the time and seeing it was just after midday, I left. I knocked once on Clyde's door to make sure he was still alive, and after hearing his angry, garbled groan, and shuffling, I knew he was fine.

I picked up a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen, and walked outside, intent on catching the bus into the town centre, then catching a cab back home, as my motorcycle wasn't at all practical for bringing home shit, especially not flimsy shopping bags.

The bus station was at the end of the street from my house, so it wasn't at all hard for me to navigate and find, and within twenty minutes, I was on my way to the mall, sitting by the window, watching as suburbia flitted passed my eyes.

_-0-_

Sighing, I found that the continuous ache in the centre of my chest hadn't, at all, passed, even after having been here for nearly four hours. Just like I had predicted, the weather had changed, drastically, and I was almost loathed to step outside, especially considering there were no cabs out, like there had been beforehand.

My hands ached from carrying around the full-to-bursting plastic bags, and I groaned, wishing I hadn't bought so much. I tended to not shop in the mainstream stores, and instead trailed around the places that sold thrift clothing and others such like it. They were miles cheaper, and looked just as good, plus I could work _on _the clothes, and improve them as I saw fit.

Sipping the last of the mind milkshake that I had in my hands, I threw it in the appropriate trash can, and collected my bags, once more, ready to brave the torrential rain that had practically levelled the town of Madison, Wisconsin.

Unfortunately, if I were going to carry the bags I had in my hands, I wouldn't be able to use my umbrella, and so, I was fucked beyond belief. There was no way I was getting onto the bus without my clothes being ruined and my hair destroyed.

Thankfully I didn't see any need to wear makeup today, otherwise I would have been _furious_. As quickly as I could, I pummelled down the now-darkened streets, hoping to reach the bus station quicker. I passed the bright lights of a few convenience stores, however nothing could dissuade me from my quest.

I needed to get to a bus stop, and quickly.

Unfortunately, just as I got it in my sights, I saw that a bus had just pulled away, and so, I was going to be standing out in the rain for another half an hour, as the weather affected the schedule of the buses greatly. Groaning to myself, I steeled against the rain, and decided to walk home, hoping that the twenty minute bus journey wouldn't equate to double that on foot.

Cutting through some shady looking alleyways, I found myself in the back of an abandoned car park, and I noticed that if I cut through it, I wouldn't have to trail all the way around the complex. Deciding that for the time being, I would be stupid, and do just that, I began my descent, however I would have had to have been both deaf and blind as to not notice the approaching shadows that were following me.

I hoped that they were just people like me, who had made shitty decisions earlier than morning and decided, on a whim, to cut through the parking lot, as the alternative was entirely more sinister, and I had no way of protecting myself, besides the rape whistle my brother ordered me to carry around after that night.

"_Hey beautiful, wanna have some fun?," _one of them shouted, and internally, I recoiled from the tone in which he used. Entirely lecherous and seedy, and it made me feel filthy just for listening to it.

Doing the smart thing and just ignoring them, but speeding up my steps, trying to reach the more populated sidewalk, I carried on, only to find more of them loitering there.

"_Hey! Don't ignore me!"_

I needed to get out, otherwise bad things could happen to me, and nobody would know. Hell, they probably wouldn't be able to hear me, as the traffic was so loud, and people were shouting all sorts of anarchic shit. It was absolute bedlam out there, and where I was, it was silent.

It was so quiet that the sound of the continuous pitter-patter of the rain hitting the concrete was just as loud as my thundering heartbeat. I tried to turn around and change direction, but more of them seemed to just appear in that exit, too, and I found that I was not only outnumbered, but lost and absolutely terrified.

"_You look lost.. Do you want some help?"_

His breath was rank; it stank like cheap liquor and cigarettes, a smell that I had never gotten used to as it wasn't done actively in my house, and I recoiled from the odour. I couldn't think straight, my mind running at probably seventy miles an hour, and my stomach churned, making the hair on the back of my bare arms stand on end.

The sensation of the water dripping down my back made me want nothing more than to be at home, instead of here, alone and in the middle of a panic attack.

Stammering, now, I said, "N-No. Leave m-me alone," even though it wasn't a good idea to engage with these kinds of scum.

"_Look guys, she's scared," _they laughed, maliciously, _"Itty bitty princess is scared."_

And then one of them grasped my upper arm, and it was like their touch set something alight in my body. My heartbeat increased tenfold, and my vision blurred. I held my keys tightly to my body, and jutted them out, catching one of their hands, and making him bleed.

In return, all I received was a sharp slap to the cheek, and he growled, his breath equally as rancid as the first, _"You little bitch!"_

They hauled me to the floor, and the four of them began roaming my body, chuckling and laughing at my tears, making my stomach turn and roll, until I could do nothing but shake, and bite my lip, tearing through the skin, hoping they would leave me alone after having scared me. My face stung, and I felt like he might have cut me, as it throbbed, in time with my pounding heart.

"_Look, the little slut's enjoying it," _one of them, shouted, amazed, and I whined low in my throat, and begged, "P-Please leave me alone. I-I havent d-done anything to you."

The leader, apparently, chuckled, _"Yeah, you havent.. But you will, you whore."_

Then the floods of tears came, blurring my vision, and I couldn't breathe. Everything was happening too fast, and I couldn't focus. The lights began fading out, and everything but the sound of my heartbeat faded out of my ears. The loud echo of tires scraping against the tarmac floors was the last sound I heard before my vision completely blacked out.

_-0-_

Blinking my eyes open, I found myself nowhere near the shopping centre, or even anywhere outside. I was laying on an amazingly comfortable couch, hair still wet and sticking to my face. My throat was dry, and I could feel the remnants of a cold coming on, so I groaned, as I rolled over, only to see the concerned face of one Carlisle Cullen. Shocked at this, I yelped, "Mr Cullen! W-What's going on?"

His brown furrowed, his blonde hair shining under the dim lights of one of his living rooms, he replied, worried, "How do you feel, Camilla?"

I shuffled, so I was sitting up, my head rushing a little, before pulling my now-sopping wet fish braid over my shoulder, and glanced up at him, through bleary eyes, and answered, "Not so good, honestly. My head hurts," and winced at a sudden sharp pain in my cranium. He approached me, his doctor's light in his hand, and flashed it in my eyes, checking to see if I had any internal wounds.

"What happened anyway?," I asked, "My memory is a little fuzzy."

I remembered being approached by those creeps, I remembered being held down, and I remembered blacking out, but beyond that, everything was blurry and unfocused. I felt filthy, but I couldn't let that get to me right now - I couldn't cry in front of him, not right now.

"You.. You don't remember anything?"

Shaking my head, taking care as to not hurt myself anymore than I already had, "I remember everything.. Just not how I got here."

His expression was strained, anger flashing in his darkening orbs, and he sighed, "Jasper brought you here, he had been running errands for Alice, and saw you being followed. He got there after you had blacked out, and brought you here for me to check you over. He didn't know if you'd want to wake up in a hospital room, and thought it better if I did it. I am a doctor after all."

His tone was bursting with conviction, and I was loathed to disbelieve him. There was no reason why I shouldn't.. But, there was something in his eyes. A small flicker of fraudulence that made me uncomfortable. I mumbled, "O-Okay, well, tell him I said t-thanks, I g-guess."

Standing up, I felt my head rush, more intensely that before, and I practically collapsed back into the couch, only to feel hard hands cup my back, and help me settle back down.

Carlisle soothed, "It's alright, just relax. You've got a minor concussion - you hit your head pretty hard."

"I know," and I placed a hard over the small lump at the back of my skull, "Its hurts."

"Lie down, but don't sleep," he said, "I'll call your dad and tell him you had an accident," and at my fearful expression, he amended, "I wont tell him what actually happened, you can do that if you'd like."

I shook my head, "Call Clyde for me, please," my eyes blinking away tears, sounding more insecure and childish that I ever had before, "I need my big brother."

He nodded, understandingly, and grasped my phone from my satchel, and retreated to the corridor outside. I threw a hand over my eyes, and hiccupped, fighting back the onslaught of tears that threatened me. My jeans were soaked, my top was torn and my spirit was shaken.

Why did this keep happening to me? I didn't do anything, to anyone, and I'm always the one to be targeted by horny, inauspicious men, who wouldn't take no as an answer. Thankfully, however, this time there was someone who helped me out.

I would have to find Jasper and thank him personally, because there were no words to explain the gratitude I felt towards him right now.

_Saturdays, instead of Sunday uploads, lovelies! I might just have gotten myself a job! I love you guys!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Clyde POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Ploughing through the empty, wet streets of Madison, Wisconsin, my heart was pounding in my throat, my palms sweaty and my mind whirring at nearly treble its usual speed. Throwing my car into the spare spot and switching it onto park, I threw myself out of the driver's seat, and sprinted up to the front door, banging my fists against it with vigour, probably waking up the entire neighbourhood, although I didn't really pay them any mind.

"Where is she?!" I commanded, as I practically slammed open the entrance to the illustrious Cullen mansion, shuffling past a concerned Carlisle, and forcing my way into his living room, finding my sister lying down, with her eyes closed, breathing softly, and all of my worst fears suddenly flew to the forefront of my mind. Forgetting all of my manners, I scooped her into my arms, feeling the intense anger and aching need for bloodshed that I had not a year and a half ago resurface. I buried my face in her neck, and I heard her groan, exasperated, "Clyyyyde, I was sleepin'!"

Her pretty slate gray eyes were glassy, and I knew she had only just drifted off to sleep. Her peaceful expression was the only thing keeping me from tearing through the town in search for the son's of bitches who touched my baby sister. If I ever saw them, I _would _be goin' to jail for murder one, and I wouldn't give a fuck. She was the most important person to me, and the thought of her relapsing into the state she was in almost a year and a half ago made me sick to my stomach.

Forcing out a stiff chuckle, I replied, "Sorry, cher, but you ain't gettin' no sleep tonight, you got's to stay up. Doctor's orders."

She groaned again, and tucked her face in my shoulder, while I tugged her into my arms, hugging her tightly to me, breathing in her scent and turned to Carlisle, not being able to fully articulate how thankful I was for him simply taking care of her.

I shushed her, a little, and lay her back down, and ordered, "Rest up, cher, Imma just go talk to the Doc for a sec, and I'll be back," and when she stared at me, fright written in her eyes, I soothed, "I promise, baby girl."

She turned on her side, her form shaking a little, and I retreated to the first study room, closing the door, softly, behind me, and turned to face him.

"Explain."

"Jasper brought her back from the mall. She had been attacked, and they had almost.. Either way, she was brought here, and I catered to her wounds. She suffered a minor concussion and some scraping to her face and swelling on the back of her head, but they didn't get to take it that far."

Breathing out a soft pant of air, I breathed, "Thank God," then after running a hand through my hair, I demanded, "How many of them?"

"Jasper says four."

Raising an eyebrow, I enquired, "And where is Jasper? I wanna talk to him."

Carlisle shrugged, "He left for a little after bringing her back. He didn't want to cause a conflict of opinion."

There was something off with his tone, but I was too focused on my baby sister's health to give a fuck.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

This was all I really cared about; her health and safety.

He nodded, professionally, "Yes, they didn't touch her, sexually, however, if you don't mind my asking, I wonder if something like this has happened before?"

Tensing at his question, my eyes hardened immediately at the thought of her scumbag ex-boyfriend, and my fists clenched of their own accord. I bit out, "What makes you ask that?"

It was neither a confirmation nor a denial.

He answered, "She didn't want your father to know. That seemed a little off to me, I just didn't want to question her on it."

Nodding, thankfully, I answered, "This stays between us, right?"

He acquiesced, doctor-client confidentiality reigning supreme, I continued, "Two years ago, she was.." I paused, almost unable to speak the damned word, "Raped by her boyfriend, at the time."

A flourishing protectiveness swelled in my chest, and I saw the darkening fury in Carlisle's eyes at my words. He asked, after taking a moment to compose himself, "What happened?"

"She was 15.. He was an 18 year old stoner who couldn't take no as an answer, the worthless piece of shit," then realising the language I was using was bordering on vulgar, I apologised, "Sorry, it just gets me riled up."

He nodded, understandingly, "Don't worry about it. Do you mind carrying on, or is it too personal?"

Sometimes I forgot that this man was a doctor, simply because of how calm and collected he was, all of the time. I didn't know why, but I felt strangely comfortable around him - like he invoked confidence within me, and I just felt obligated to trust him and his decisions. It was an uncomfortable feeling, simply because I wasn't used to being around someone to charismatic. He sucked you in, and forced you to pay attention to his words without really demanding it.

I shook my head, slightly, "I'm fine - I just get angry when I think about it. I wasn't there for her when I needed to be, and it kills me to know she was alone when she needed me the most."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly, and I gave him a sad smile in return. I continued, "She called me to pick her up from his apartment, and I told her I was busy. I was out with some friends, and blew her off. She couldn't leave, even if she wanted to. She was young, and didn't know what to do. He was crazy over her, he said loved her with everything in him, or at least as much as a scumbag like him _could _love another individual. He even got her name tatted on his neck, for Christ's sake. That should have sent warning bells ringin' in my head, but I didn't listen, an' she paid for it. My baby sister.. She called me, hours after it happened, an' told me he'd fallen asleep and she was out walkin' alone. I picked her up, and when I reached over to hug her, she screamed and started cryin'. I didn't know what was wrong, so I asked her, and she jus' couldn't stop talkin' once she started."

I paused then, biting my lip in pure rage, "I havent drove so quickly in my entire life. I dropped her home, and told her to go to bed. She begged me not to, but what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't do somethin'?," I searched his eyes for an answer, and he gave it me, unwillingly, of course.

He would have done the same.

Shaking my head, slightly, I murmured, "I didn't kill him. I wouldn't have done that to her - she would've been alone. What I did do, though, was kick his ass from here to next Sunday, and told him if I ever saw him again, I'd be the last face he ever saw."

Carlisle smirked then, and I finished, "He moved away the next day."

He leaned back onto the wooden desk behind him, and commented, "You did what any brother would have."

This surprised me, simply because I expected him to admonish or scold me, like any other adult would have - not that anyone else knows. She made me promise to never tell our Pops; it would have killed him, especially considering at the time, he had only just finalised the divorce between him, and my ma.

"I hope so," I said, after a while, "I only wish I could have gotten my head outta my ass, and actually done somethin' when I could have. None of this would have happened had I not been an asshole and ignored her calls."

Carlisle took a moment before agreeing, surprisingly, "Probably," making my eyes widen in shock, before adding, soothingly, "But you did what you could when you did. And I don't see an angry, bitter girl out there - she isn't letting this get to her, she's trying to stay strong, so I suggest you do what you do best, and _be _there for her. She needs you."

And I agreed, wholeheartedly.

_-0-_

An hour later, I was seated in the leather sofa, waiting for Cammy to finish in the shower, so I could take her home, and get her into bed, where she would probably suffer from nightmares.

Doc had told us that she was okay - the swelling had gone down in the last few hours, and as I glanced at the clock, I found it to be nearly quarter to 9 in the evening. Out dad would be home by 10, so we should really hustle, but I didn't wanna rush her. She had been through enough stress already. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had come home from their out-of-town shopping spree twenty minutes ago, and were shocked to find us, or more specifically me, sitting down, watching TV.

Emmett walked in, holding his girl's shopping bags, to which I simply laughed at, however I was made to eat my words when the gentlemen inside of me emerged, and I ended up takin' Esme and Alice's bags into the house.

"_Not nice, is it," _Emmett asked, from the kitchen, as I, effortlessly, carried in the pretty light bags from Esme's silver Mercedes outside.

_Where do they get the fuckin' money for all this shit?, _I thought, confusion written all over my face, as I hauled ass to get all of their bags in before the rain could defile them any more.

Rose glanced at me, regarding me coolly, and I wondered if I was going to have to have another talk with her, however she simply sniffed, and curled into Emmett's arms, paying me no mind.

Almost 10 minutes later, I heard light, weary footsteps trail down the staircase, and I glanced up from my spot, wrapped up with Alice, and turned to see my sister, fresh-faced and looking significantly less gaunt and frustrated.

Her eyes still held a glassy undertone, and I could tell that when we got home, Hell was going to freeze over and she would break down, once more. Her hair was damp from the shower, but thrown, carelessly, over her shoulder, and I hoped she wouldn't cut it again, out of resentment, like before. I would probably have to sleep with her tonight, just to fight away her nightmares, and I had no problem with that. She needed me, and I was going to be there for her. No matter what.

Kissing Alice's hairline, I felt my heart lurch in my chest at her confused, hurt expression, but I would have to put her needs aside tonight - it was all about Cammy. She needed me more than Alice did right now.

I whispered, careful as to not disturb anyone else, "I've gotta go, Ali, I'll be seein' you later, though, sweetheart."

She smiled, sadly, at me, before exhaling away her bad thoughts, and nodding at me, understandingly. Lord, she was a beauty. Unorthodox, short cropped pixie locks framed her perfectly elfin face, a small nose, gorgeous golden eyes and thin, pink, kissable lips.

Jesus, I needed to stop before I gave myself a heart attack. She walked me to the door, Cammy still silent as ever, and waved at us, as we pulled out away from their property.

The atmosphere in the car was frosty at best. Her control was wearing thinner and thinner by the seconds, and I hoped I got home before she broke down. Her hands were shaking, her brow quivering and her eyes wide and frightened. Thankfully, we pulled up to the house, and, learning from past mistakes, I indicated, rather than outright touching her, that we should go into the house.

She trailed behind me, noiselessly, all the way to my bedroom, where I pushed open the door, and ushered her inside, flicking on the light and kicking off my sneakers. She glanced at me, fear bright in her eyes, and I nodded, "It's okay, Cher, I'm here."

It was then that all of her emotions became too much, and the screaming started. She threw herself into my arms, her screams being drowned in the material of my shirt, and I pulled her onto the bed, curling my arms around her shoulders, as her small fingers clenched my tee, tightly, as if I were the only thing tethering her to this world right now.

"Sshh, it's okay," I soothed, "You're okay."

I did this over and over, my hands circling comforting circles into her back, as she broke down. Her tears soaked my shirt and pillow, darkening both fabrics, and smothering her cries by biting onto her tiny fists.

"No, don't, let it out," I admonished, lightly, "You need this. I'm here, Cam, don't worry about the noise."

She blinked at me, and stammered, her cries shuddering her very breath, "I-I d-don't know w-what I-I'd do w-without y-you, C-Cly."

Smiling to myself, I tucked her face back into my shoulder, kissing her hairline, like I used to when we were kids, and sighed, "It's okay."

Thankfully, the stress from the entire debacle proved too much for her, and she drifted off into a restless, uncomfortable slumber, and instead of sleeping myself, I stayed awake as long as I could, making sure she was okay, before eventually tumbling off to snooze myself, just as my alarm clock flickered to 4:00am.

_Just to clear a few things up._

_Their parents divorced eighteen months ago. She ended with Paul just over eighteen months ago. She first for with him two years ago - and they were together for six months! Just in case people didn't understand! Thanks! R&R please! I love you guys!_

_ =^.^=_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Monday reared her ugly head, and I found myself, not for the first time, wishing I could stay at home, however as my Pops was none the wiser about the incident on Saturday night, I had to go to school, otherwise it would have been too suspicious. Rolling around onto my back, I found myself, for the second time, to be sleeping in Clyde's room, finding that my own was too quiet and lonely.

At least here I was accompanied by the loud, distracting sounds of his snores to divert myself attentions whenever my thoughts became too toxic for even me to stand. I stepped out of his bed, and after glancing back at him slowly-rousing form, I found myself actually smiling for the first time this weekend.

Whenever I needed him, he was there, and there weren't enough words for me to use to express my gratitude for the blessing that was my big brother.

Shuffling into the shower, I intended on only being in there for a few minutes, however, once again, I felt the gooseflesh break out across my skin and, once again, I felt filthy. Like if I scrubbed hard enough, what happened to me would just wash away, like the water that swirled down the drain, but it never happened.

By the time I stepped out of the shower, my skin was blisteringly red and blotchy, and I knew I would have to wear clothes long enough to cover the blemishes. They looked like burn marks, and I felt clean, if only for the few moments I allowed myself to simply _forget _what happened.

It could have been much worse, had Jasper, who I had yet to thank, not stepped in. I shudder to think of how it could have played out if he hadn't been around.

Padding back into my own bedroom, pressing play on my iPod dock, just to keep out the silence, an indie tune with a nuance of modern-day pop began playing, and I gave a soundless thanks for the distraction.

Throwing on a clean pair of black underwear, but taking care as to not irritate my skin further. After rubbing soothing lotion onto my skin, carefully, I quickly began getting dressed in my already chosen outfit. The crappy weather had continued on from that Saturday afternoon, and my clothing choice reflected that.

A thick knitted maroon sweater that fell to my knees, surrounding me with warmth and comfort, coupled with a pair of tight jeans, and on my feet, a comfy pair of mid-calf black winter boots. After blow-drying my hair, so that all of the curls were gone, I tied it up and out of the way in a cute crown braid, with a tied black and white bandana turned into a headband. Around my neck was a thick gray snood, and matching mittens were pulling onto my thin fingers.

Smothering on a little bit of lip chap onto my mouth, I avoided my reflection on my way out of my bedroom.

Noticing that Clyde was stepping out of his bedroom, just as I was, I found myself hugging his broad back to my chest, and sighing, "Thank you, Cly," and took a moment to just listen to his heartbeat.

He intertwined our hands, and replied, "It's fine, Cher, I'm here for you."

He was wearing a taut grey short-sleeved tee, tightly stretched across his chest, and a pair of dark coloured jeans, a trench coat over his shoulders, bracing his away from the old. A claret beanie was pulled onto his head, causing his still-wet curly hair into his hazel-green eyes.

His smile was wide and whiter than fresh snow, his dimples deep and endearing as ever. He sighed, "Come on, Cher, time for school," and threw his arm over my shoulders, and tugged me over to the staircase, with a sharp knock on our father's door, just to let him know that we were leaving.

_-0-_

"Imma go meet the guys, alright, Cher?" Clyde asked me, as we pulled into the parking lot of the gates of Hell AKA school, and I nodded in understanding.

Hell, I had people to go meet, anyway, so I wouldn't be alone. We parted ways, then, although I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, worry clear in his gaze, however I promptly ignored it, like I did everything else that bothered me.

I would not cry. I _couldn't_ cry.

"Hey, Camilla! Come on, hurry up!" Malory shouted from her pretty pink Mini Cooper, and I strolled over, rolling my eyes at her preppy antics. "We missed you this weekend, what were you up to?"

I shrugged, ignoring the throbbing of my arms that reminded me of my early morning cleansing, and replied, "Nothin' really. And yourself?"

"Nu-uh, sugar, we heard that you were at the Cullen's house - what is that all about?"

I rolled my gray eyes, _again, _and answered, honestly, "Jus' for dinner. Alice wanted Clyde to meet her parents, you see."

Leila Eton, another girl I had found a friend in, asked "What about you?" and at my raised, questioning eyebrow, she elaborated, "What did you do while they were all cosy?"

Leila's hair was straight, and as black as the tarmac beneath us, her eyes just as dark, although her skin had taken on a paler, more sullen tone. Part of her family were of Japanese decent, explaining her dark features, however she looked more like her father, the American, than her mother, the Tokyo-native.

I answered, "Nothin'. I watched TV and ate dinner, nothin' special."

I knew they wanted more of the juicy gossip, like all other teens our age, but I just really had nothing to give 'em. I didn't do anything but eat, grumble or cry, not that I'd let _them _know that anyway.

Robin White joined us then, Malory's on-again off-again senior boyfriend, as well as linebacker of the school's football team, along with my brother, The Jaguars, who had already made Co-Captain. Their Captain, and star quarterback was Danny, who.. Was waving at me from his car? No.. it couldn't be, could it?

But, sure enough, there he was, all dimples waving at me from his black Mercedes A Class, and I couldn't stop myself from giving him a particularly sheepish wave back. The star cheerleader, Amber Brien, didn't like that at all, as they were considered the 'All-Star Couple' of the school.

You know that whole 'Prom King and Queen Bee' thing that drove most girls insane. They were the It-Couple, and apparently I was throwing a spanner in the works, because she was coming - read _stomping - _over right now. My face flushed at the attention I was getting, even after being here for nearly a month and a half.

Amber's long hair, bleach blonde and pin-straight, flowed behind her like the train of a wedding dress, and her sharp, straight features made her seem like a supermodel, strutting along the runway, somewhere like Paris or Milan, not dreary Wisconsin.

She smiled, her aura reeking of fakery, "Hey, Camilla! How _are _you?"

I stared at her, blankly for a moment, before my shielded ears tinged pink, and I replied, stonily, "Fine. Why?"

She stepped forward then, and I could almost _feel _the number of eyes on us as she replied, "Just wondering. "You know," she whispered, then, "Danny was just being friendly, right?"

Not quite understanding where she was going, I glanced at a concerned Daniel, who's brow was furrowed, and replied, "Yeah.. So?"

She batted her lashes at me, and I had to stop myself from heaving, "So.. You shouldn't get too attached to him. Those kind of girls are pathetic, don't you think?"

Having had enough of her passive-aggressive bullshit, I stepped forward, piercing her bubble of spicy-scented perfume, and replied, sarcastically, "Yeah, Amber, I do, so maybeyou should take a leaf out of your own book, and leave me the Hell alone," drawing laughs from those who could hear us.

Hey blue eyes stared stonily back at me, before she hissed, quietly, "Listen, you stay away from Daniel, otherwise there will be trouble."

Immediately, I replied, not in control of my mouth any longer, "For who?"

She bared her teeth at me, for a moment, before her eyes cooled, and her expression faded to a much calmer one, and she answered, "Don't push me, Louisiana."

Scoffing, slightly, I answered, sardonically, "I'm not the one who approached you, sweet cheeks."

She glanced at me, with scorn written all over her features, before flipping her hair over one of her shoulders, and sashaying away. Fuckin' idiot.

Malory placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, to which I, involuntarily, winced at, and avoided her confused stare. She asked, "You wanna get to class?"

Nodding, I scratched behind my ear, glancing around the slowly filling parking lot, and noticing that Alice's pretty bright yellow Porsche was pulling into the car park.

My heartbeat trebled, then, at the thought of seeing any of them again, and I practically sprinted through the front doors, catapulting across the laminated floors and up the flight of stairs, arriving in my morning form, taking my seat at the back of the room, and hoping that the day would go by quickly.

_-0-_

Okay, so I was being a pussy.

A bit, fat, pathetic pussy, but I couldn't face them.

Alright, more specifically, I couldn't face him.

Jasper.

Jasper fuckin' Whitlock was gonna be the death of me, I swear it. His face, his Goddamn perfect face, was giving me a fuckin' headache!

In the cafeteria, he was jus' sitting there, all quiet, but staring straight through me, with concentration so intense, it was almost like he was tryna peel my soul from inside of my body with nothin' but a butter knife and a sponge. It was more than a little unnerving, and that's why I was, currently, sitting on one of the benches in the grassy area behind the school complex. People usually came round here for a smoke or two, but I really didn't care for that kind of behaviour. Not now, anyway.

Honestly, I was trying to find some kind of inspiration for my music presentation that was going to take place the following day. Our teacher had told us that we needed to find a song, either original or a cover, that represented where we were right now in life.

Most of the class was probably going to do some kind of rendition of a modern pop song, but I didn't have that in me. I was happiest when I was with my guitar, or sitting on the smooth bench of a piano, and I knew that being out here, surrounded by the crisp mid-morning air was what I needed.

Unfortunately, that euphoric happiness was short-lived as I heard the scrunching of gravel a few metres from my body, and when I turned around, I saw the very face of the person I was trying so fuckin' hard to avoid.

Jasper.

"Hey," he drawled, concern etched onto his features, "You alright?"

Rolling my eyes, I huffed, "Clyde send you out here to check up on me?"

He shook his head, slightly, before taking a few steps towards me, so now he was standing directly beside me. He sat down, his cool skin only jus' brushing the fleshy part of my palm, but still, enough for me to feel the aching coldness that radiated from him. It made me take in a sharp breath, in surprise, before relaxing. I stated, "You're cold."

He smirked, as if there was some joke that I couldn't understand, and remarked, evenly, "That I am."

Oh, he was such a cocky fucker, wasn't he?

I asked, distractedly, turning my pen in between my fingers, "Why are you out here anyway?"

He shrugged. "Wanted to see the sights, I suppose."

Scoffing, faintly, I sat forward, turning my body towards him slightly, "And I'm supposed to buy that?"

"No." he stated, "But it was worth a try, wasn't it?"

Shaking my head, a little, I asked, "So you wanna tell me why you're really out here?"

He shrugged, once more, and it made me want to either punch him or kiss him. I didn't know which one I was more inclined to carry out.

Standing up, "I guess I ain't gonna get no privacy round here, so I'm headin' inside," then as I began walking away, he reached out, and seized my elbow in his cold grasp, making my entire being itch. The chill from his hand radiated through my sweater, and pacified the throbbing from my whaled skin. He admonished, in that ridiculously deep voice of his, tenderly, "Don't. Obviously I'm out here for you, now stop bein' an asshole and talk to me."

I glanced at him, then, and, in his golden orbs, I could see my own reflection, and it made my eyes widen in surprise.

Pure, unadulterated anger had flared in my orbs.

I was livid at the men who attacked me. I was furious at myself for gettin' caught in the situation. I was angry that it was Jasper who helped me, and not my brother. I was so mad that I couldn't tell my dad, simply because of the shame that wrecked me every single time I thought about it.

I was so enraged at Paul, my ex, for getting me in this situation. I was annoyed at my fuckin' mom for leaving, and my dad for letting her go. There was so much I had to be heated about, and I couldn't find the worst to articulate the emotions I was feeling, and it was more that frustrating.

And then he pulled me forward, throwing me off-balance a little, and jus' hugged me.

He jus' hugged me, and it was like he was my protection.

He shoved away the anger, the pain, the regret, the guilt, the shame and brought in some other, unfamiliar sensation that liquefied my organs and turned me into mushy, gooey pile of _Camilla_-like mess. What was fuckin' wrong with me?

I was equal parts ready to roll over and jus' let him comfort me, as I was ready to hook him once in the temple for even touching me without my consent.

He sighed, his one hand weaving through my hair to keep me settled, and the other settling on my hip, and said, after a moment of silence, "It's gonna be fine, Darlin', stop worryin' that pretty little head of yours, and jus' let it go."

I opened my mouth to argue, and he repeated, more urgently than before, his eyes flashing with a strange emotion, and his aura amplifying somethin' fierce, "Let. Everythin'. Go."

And I did, without really knowin' why.

For those few moments that he held me, I let myself forget about how I was feelin' before. It was hard, but I did it. It was like floating on water; you know you'll be safe, physically, but there was always that mental fear of drowning. Sometimes you got a flick of water in your face, and you're ready to call it quits, but if you push on, you'll become a professional at what you do.

It was only when I had fully become comfortable in his arms that the bell shrilled, effectively breaking whatever trance he had over me, and I almost jumped out of his embrace, stammering, "I-I, well, I-I gotta go," and left.

Well, ran would be the best phrase to use, but whatever.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don**__**'**__**t own Twilight, or anything to do with it, however the OC**__**'**__**s are all my own. The concept of Jasper being the **__**'**__**God of War**__**'**__** is something that I**__**'**__**ve read in a few fics, but I don**__**'**__**t know where it originates, so I**__**'**__**m sorry for not giving credit where credit**__**'**__**s due! Plus, I have no idea what Louisianna, or Wisconsin are like - I**__**'**__**m from England, so please, forgive any mistakes. Have a great day, and I love you guys!**_

**Camilla POV**

_October 2020_

_Madison, Wisconsin_

Tuesday came about, and for the first time in God knows how long, I felt my nerves truly settle in. I hadn't performed in a long time, especially in front of a group of my peers. Back home, in Baron Rouge, people didn't even know I played any kind of instrument, let alone eight.

Most of the time, when I told eventually told people about my music, they thought I was a little up-myself, but I wasn't. I loved everything about music. It was like I had an ear and an eye for the subject, and it had always been a passion of mine.

Clyde had his sports, I had my music. When I first started playing - my first instrument being the acoustic guitar, aged 5, - I couldn't sing a lick. It was pathetic. But over the years, my ear had become more refined, and my voice soon followed. Adding bass and electric guitar, piano, flute, drums, cello and violin to the list, and 12 years later, here I was.

I could say, with confidence, that I was a talented, dedicated musician, and I loved it. There was nothing that anyone could take from me while I was locked in my own imaginations. Clyde called it his 'zone', I just labelled it my happy place. That's why, come last lesson, I was going to be performing again for the first time in nearly two years, and I was ecstatic.

First, though, I would have to suffer a gruelingly tedious English Literature class, which was pretty easy, if you penciled in the little detail that I loved everything about modern-day, and contemporary linguistic pieces of English - be it poetry, drama pieces, short stories or prose fiction. It was all fascinating. Apparently though, this year, for our end-of-year finals, we'd be studying the contextual factors of Shakespeare's Henry VI versus the linguistic thematic of the late Arthur Miller's The Crucible, two of my favorite plays.

Before I realized it, the end of class bell was ringing, alerting us that the class was over, and that it was time for gym. Oh Jesus, save me, because I hate this class with an intensity that overshadowed everything else in my life. It was the worst thing to ever be created, and that was a fact.

It took me nearly ten minutes to get dressed and ready for the class, surrounded by other like-minded teenage girls, who liked nothing more than to either bitch, gossip or jus' ogle other girls and complain about their body shapes.

It got mighty annoying, ever so fuckin' fast. I undressed myself, taking care to not overly crease my clothing, and threw on my kit, a simple pair of loose black shorts, and a tight-fitting matching tee, with the school emblem on the back.

My hair had been left down in luscious waves this morning, however I had learned during the first lesson that the coach didn't allow that kind of thing, so to save myself the embarrassment, I braided my hair up in two low pigtails, with see-through elastics at the bottom, then slid on a pair of worn maroon Converse on my feet, and I was ready to start.

It was funny because Alice, Bella, Edward, Clyde and I were all together in this class as we were all juniors, although I didn't really spend a lot of my time with them as the Cullen's opted out of the class and Clyde was usually outside with the rest of the football team, practicing plays or whatever they called it.

Today, though, we'd be playing basketball, and, of course, due to the heavy rain, the guy's would be joining us, inside. Because they would have been doing re-runs of their tactics, the entire football team were here, which included a very heated, animated Danny. He took a second out of tearing his team a new, collective asshole to turn and smile, charmingly, in my direction, and, even though I probably shouldn't have, I couldn't help but grin back. His smile was just infectious like that.

Because our class was smaller than usual, most of the girls refusing to play because of the guy's presences, we split into teams of six on each side, and I was made captain of mine, and Leila of her own. Hank Keelson, another linebacker, whooped at this, as Leila was his girlfriend, and she smiled at him, all cutesy and petite-like. She was absolutely tiny!

Tip-off came about, and my mind set on the game, focusing only on the ball and the next pass. Sure I got hit a few times, but that was part of the attraction of the game. Being knocked on your ass kept you alert and focused, and that's jus' what I needed. I didn't wanna keep looking over at Danny, and that perfect butt of his, but I couldn't help it, and I paid for it.

With a ball to the face.

A very hard, fast-moving ball, to my soft, unprepared face.

Of course, immediately after it happened, the girl who had thrown the offending weapon, Maya Upton, if I wasn't mistaken, apologized, profusely, although, really, she had nothin' to be sorry about. I was an idiot, and I got what I deserved.

Before I realised what was happening, I felt warm hands ensnare beneath my knees and upper back as I was hoisted into the air, and as I glanced up, even though my sight was bleary as fuck, I could make out the faint outline of Danny's head. He yelled back to his coach, who was, also, his dad, "Gonna take her to the Nurses office. Back in a second, Coach!"

He wasn't allowed to call him 'dad' in school, for obvious reasons.

He tutted at me, slightly, and joked, "Maybe next time you'll pay more attention, huh?"

He kicked open the door, leading outside, and we were hit with jus' how crazy the rain here got. The wind was sharp, the rain was sticky, the air was humid and the trees were blowin' like nobody's business. It was anarchy out here, and we were smack bang in the middle of it. He sighed, "This shit really isn't gonna help, is it?"

I shook my head, a little, before finding that Danny had set off in a light jog, with me still in his arms. Good God, was this guy Hercules or somethin'? He chuckled at my expression, and said, "You're light, that's all."

Rolling my eyes, I faced upwards, really seein' the sky for the first time since movin' here almost a month and a half ago. It was an off-white colour, due to the rain, and gave the entire scope of the area an entirely more morbid and depressing feel; somethin' I didn't really like, if I were bein' honest.

_-0-_

"You're a rambunctious one, aren't you, Miss? Well, there's light bruising around your eye, but beyond that, and a little bit of a headache, you should be alright, just take it easy, sweetie," the nurse said, from in front of me. I heard Danny chuckle from the corner of the room, his hair even darker and dripping all over his clothes. I felt guilty, considering it was my fault that he was soaking wet, but he didn't seem to mind too much.

He shrugged, "I did tell her that she should have been paying some kind of attention, but I guess I'm just.. Kinda irresistible, aren't I, Camilla?"

I felt my ears flush out of pure embarrassment, I rolled my eyes, and answered, as sardonically as I could, considering it was a little true, "Sure, Danny, that's _exactly _the reason why I got blasted in the face."

He smirked, but said nothing, and he didn't need to, the sarcastic prick. I was issued a written note from the nurse, telling everyone that I had suffered an injury, and that was why I missed the end of gym. As I slid off of the gurney, I felt comforting hands enclose over my elbow and lower back as Danny helped me stay balanced. I thanked him, quietly, as my head rushed, as soon as my feet touched the floor. He asked, "You sure you're alright?"

Shaking my head, as much as I could anyway, he resolved, "Just lean on me if you need it, I'm here."

He led me out of the nurse's office, before trailing the staircases inside, and then, eventually to the loud, intrusive cafeteria. I wasn't even all that hungry, but I knew that Clyde would be worried, especially because my head injury of Saturday. He nudged open the door, taking care as to not jar me any more than I already was, and helped me inside, slowly and carefully, drawing the attentions of everyone, especially Clyde.. And Amber. A very pissed-off Amber, at that. Her face was probably the same colour as my shoes, and she looked ready to burst at the seams. I wondered how long it would take her to, either, explode in a fit of rage, or cry in a flood of tears. I was hoping for the latter, simply because I wanted to see her cry. She deserved it.

"You wanna sit with your friends, or are you not feeling up to it?"

I glanced at him, and whispered, "Can I sit on my own, please?"

He nodded, and led me over to a chair in the corner. I could feel the intense eyes of the Cullen's, or more specifically an outraged, pissed off Clyde, who had joined Alice on their table, and also, seemed ready to haul his hefty ass out of his seat and kick Danny's ass from here to next Sunday.

I didn't see where he got off, being all angry - its not like we're together or anything. Just as I was about to thank Danny for his time, he took the seat opposite my own, and rested his elbow on the table, his chin cradled in his hands. He asked, completely ignoring the glaringly obvious stares we were getting, "You alright?"

Shocked, I answered, "Alright? How can you be askin' me if I'm 'alright'? Can you not see the looks we're gettin'? Maybe you should go sit with your girl, it'd do you a whole hell of a lot more good if you did, sugar."

He rolled his eyes, almost huffily, and answered, "Do I look like the type who cares about what other people think?"

My silence was answer enough for him, and he exhaled, sharply, before resolution blooming in his eyes. He smirked, "Alright.. Friday, 8 o'clock, I'll pick you up, and we can go out to eat."

My eyes widened, and I could almost taste his anticipation. Even though he seemed all confident and collected, there was an acute nervousness in his eyes that made my heart clench in my chest. Quietly, he urged, "What do you say?"

"Uh," I stammered, "Sure?"

His smile was practically blinding. Being the gentlemen that he was, he walked me to my last class, Music, and with a shy smile in his direction, I stepped inside of my safe-haven. Immediately, I felt eyes on me, and I scooted into my designated seat, before paying attention to my teacher, Mr Harris, a mid-thirties, brown-haired, blue-eyed married man who's interest in music rivalled my own. He was the best, and, without getting too ahead of myself, I felt like I was one of his favourite students. And I had only been here a month. Suck on that, guys.

"Alright, guys, so you knew this was coming, and I gave you fair warning, but the time's come. Performance Assessment. We do four of these over the course of the school year, and by your finals, you should be given a grade that parallels how well you score - not your improvement, but your dedication to the craft, your love for the subject and your ability."

"If you feel at all uncomfortable with performing in front of your peers, say so now, so I can make a note of it, otherwise prepare yourselves. We will be going in alphabetical order, of surnames, and first up is.. Michael Andrews. Give him a round of applause, guys."

…

It took a while, but before I knew it, it was my turn, and I revelled in the ferocity of the applause I was given. Picking up my guitar, that I had brought in earlier that morning, I drew a high stool from the side of the class, and reclined on it, one foot firmly steadied on the floor. Vaguely, I felt the door open, but I paid the noise no mind - I was in my zone, and they were going to listen to me. Plucking a few of the strings, just to make sure the instrument was in tune, I jumped, headfirst, into my own heartfelt and emotional rendition of Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran.

This song had been composed and recorded nearly fifteen years ago, however it held an intense emotional value to me. It was one of my favourite songs - my father said it was my mother's favourite song, so there was even more feeling behind it for me. Closing my eyes, I trusted my hands enough to do all of the work, and not let me down.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_Hold me in your arms_

I didn't know why but the thought of Jasper's strong arms encasing my form ran through my mind as I was singing.

_Your heart's against my chest_

_Lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

This lyric made me feel like I was actually missing out on something, making the entire sentiment even more emotional than before.

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

I've never been in love - hell, I didn't know myself well enough to actually love anyone. Idly, I wondered how magnificent it must feel to love another person with your entire being.

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

I did want to be loved. I really did. To have that mushy feeling encase your heart every time you looked at that one person who meant the world to you. To truly give a damn about someone more than you cared for yourself.

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

I couldn't have fallen in love with anyone. I was damaged goods, I didn't deserve love.

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

Oh, I wish. It wasn't an option for me, but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows_

_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck_

_I've fallen for your eyes_

_But they don't know me yet_

Nobody knows the true me, they couldn't. It was too painful when they eventually walked away.

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

How does one kiss like they want somethin'? Does that even work?

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

I've felt lust before, but never strong enough for me to act on it.

_So hold you close_

_To help you give it up_

I wish I could let it go, but it just hurts so much.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_

My fingers stopped moving, the final chords trailing through the dead-still room, and as I cracked an eye open, I saw somethin' that I could never un-see.

People were cryin'. Like actual tears we trailing down the faces of a few of the girls, and I thought that was gonna choke up right then an' there. It was a sight to behold, honestly. The standing ovation I received was more than I could have imagined, and when I turned to the side, I saw the glassy eyes of an especially proud Clyde, who did nothin' but clap for his baby sister.

He mouthed, "You did great, cher," and I flushed at the compliment, resting my guitar and somewhat sore, throbbing fingers.

Now, **that** was what I called fun.


End file.
